De nadie más
by Meg-ek
Summary: Que sucede si la persona que amas esta obsesionada contigo a tal punto que mataria por que solo fueras de ella...rnKenshin tendra que enfrentar su pasado y defender su presente... Kaoru ¡¡¡ACTUALIZADO AL FIN XD! CAP 9
1. Ella, mi pasado, mi pesadilla

Aquí les tengo un nuevo fic, después de terminar Esperanza Perdida se me ocurrió hacer este pero no estoy segura de continuarlo así que todo depende de ustedes. Este primer capitulo va dedicado a amigas que siempre me apoyan: MERURU , Valentina ( Shanshito con cola), Kahoru Himura, Bunny saito, Kaoru Kamiya  
  
De nadie más  
  
Capitulo 1: Ella, mi pasado, mi pesadilla  
  
Tokio, Japón 2000  
  
A veces tengo la esperanza de despertar y ver que todo fue una pesadilla pero me estrello con la cruel realidad, ella tan solo era una ilusión... un demonio disfrazado de ángel que logro quemarme con sus suaves manos. Cuando la vi supe lo que era el amor a primera vista cosa que antes escuchaba y me parecía imposible, nunca antes me había enamorado... no de esta manera. Antes solo pensaba en entrenar con mi padre para proteger a mis seres queridos, aun no sé que es este miedo que siento de perder algo importante... alguien a quien proteger, ella me hizo cambiar con tan solo sonreír y mirarme con sus ojos... esos profundos y oscuros ojos que de tan solo recordarlos me atormentan... como pude ser tan tonto...  
  
La corteje como me enseño mi padre, él era todo un experto en la materia y siempre tenia bellas damas como compañía, cuando nos hicimos novios formalmente la prensa enloqueció y era toda una aventura vernos sin que nadie nos molestara, me emocionaba algunas veces pero gracias a eso tuvimos varias peleas y aumentaron cuando en mis entrenamientos me enfrentaba a su hermano, el cual me apodo Battousai.  
  
Ella se hizo modelo y yo entre en la universidad a estudiar lo que más me gusta... Derecho, siempre desde pequeño he querido defender a la gente, lo que antes hacia con la espada pretendo hacerlo ante la ley... sin ningún impedimento, claro mi padre no estaba de acuerdo con mi elección pero me brindo su apoyo, aunque no sea muy cariñoso sé que me quiere muy a su manera y su peculiar forma de llamarme... baka denshi... desde pequeño me llama así y creo que me acostumbre... sin más reparo es hora de que sepas quien soy y como sucedió todo, esta es mi historia... mi pasado.  
  
Soy Kenshin Himura, muy pocos me llaman Shinta... tan solo mi padre y mi novia... ella, tengo 19 años y soy hijo del Maestro del Hitten Mitsuruyi y dueño de la Compañía de Seguros más importante de Tokio, Hiko Seujiro. No tenia nada más que pedir, dinero, popularidad, estudios distinguidos y a una novia maravillosa llamada Tomoe Yukishiro, una lindísima modelo que a pesar de su corta edad era muy famosa. Ella era la razón de mí existir y la amaba tanto que llegue a proponerle matrimonio lo cual ella gustosamente acepto para completar el ciclo perfecto de mi vida... que equivocado estaba.  
  
Todo era perfecto en ella hasta el día que fui a pedir su mano, llegue a la Mansión Yukishiro, con anterioridad nunca me había invitado con la excusa de que sus padres nos iban a incomodar o que no estaban de acuerdo con nuestra relación. Siempre me pareció extraño mas nunca replique, cuando llegue note que ningún sirviente me dio la bienvenida o aviso de mi llegada cosa que me extraño de sobre manera, tan solo vi a su hermano mirándome como siempre con su sonrisa retorcida, Enishi Yukishiro... un ser algo repulsivo, dominante, enfermizo, mi más fuerte rival en la lucha de espadas, celoso de su propia hermana y él fue la persona que me apodo Battousai.  
  
Entre y Enishi me dijo que la esperara en la sala, era oscura y misteriosa, había diferentes fotos de sus familiares llenas de polvo algo que me inquieto más, si tiene tanto dinero porque la mansión se ve tan polvorienta y descuidada. Me levante y una foto llamo mi atención, en ella aparecía el padre de Tomoe con dos hombres pero lo más extraño era que sus cabezas estaban recortadas y uno de ellos me pareció tan conocido, los demás portarretratos estaban rotos  
  
Como no me di cuenta...  
  
La vi saliendo de un cuarto e introducirse en otra habitación por lo que deje el portarretrato en su sitio y subí, pensando en darle una sorpresa. Si hubiera sabido que él sorprendido seria yo. Al llegar a mi destino entre a lo que decía ser su cuarto, en la puerta estaba gravado Tomoe, al entrar mis ojos no podían creer que lo veían... mi pesadilla... estaba lleno de fotografías mías, recortes de periódicos con columnas de mi padre y en algunas yo lo acompañaba, tenia objetos personales que creía perdidos como mis zapatillas, varias camisas y abrigos hasta mi diario que buscaba desde hace un mes atrás, arriba de su cama había un póster tamaño real mío. No podía creer que la persona que tanto amaba era solo una ilusión, caí presa de la desesperación y el pánico... no podía seguir en ese lugar, me parecía enfermizo; trate de salir de esa habitación pero ella estaba parada en la puerta con una pistola, mirándome. En ese momento algo en mi cambio, ese fue el día en que surgió Battousai. Por primera vez supe lo que era la decepción...  
  
Tomoe mirándome con lastima me dijo: Kenshin lamento que hayas visto esto pero no iras a ninguna parte  
  
Kenshin indiferente y con un ligero brillo ámbar en su mirada: no me obligues a utilizar la fuerza Tomoe, sabes muy bien que con una pistola no me podrás ganar. Subiendo el tono de voz sin enfadarse. Exijo una explicación, por que tienes objetos personales míos, acaso que eres... una psicópata o algo parecido. Viendo a su alrededor con cierta repulsión. Me das lastima  
  
Tomoe sintiéndose herida y sorprendida por la mirada de Kenshin, el que tenia al frente no era el que ella conocía, este era frío y distante. Con voz resquebrajada: ¿psicópata? Pero si tan solo hice esto porque te amo. Al ver el semblante frío de Kenshin. Tu no eres Kenshin tú eres... Me lastimaras Battousai  
  
Kenshin con una sonrisa cínica: ¿me amas? Tu tan solo estas obsesionada, patética mujer no pienses más en el dulce Kenshin ya que no lo encontraras, él murió hoy y solo queda este ser vació.  
  
Tomoe negándose a creer las duras palabras que salían de la boca de la persona que tenia al frente, la persona que ella amaba: yo te amo y tu me amas, por favor no me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero, VUELVE EN TI  
  
Kenshin volviendo a tener ese tono violeta en sus ojos: Tomoe, tenemos que buscarte ayuda entiéndelo por favor  
  
Tomoe perdiendo poco a poco el control, alterándose: yo no tengo ningún problema, que tiene tener fotos tuyas... tu también tienes fotos mías, tú... tú tienes a otra verdad, dime la verdad. Comenzó a apretar el mango de la pistola contra su cabeza.  
  
Kenshin acercándose a ella, intentando tranquilizarla: tranquila, tan solo mira este cuarto. Esto no es normal, esto... esto no es amor, voy a buscarte ayuda Tomoe yo te amo y no, no hay otra mujer, sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado  
  
Tomoe al ver a Kenshin muy cerca: lo siento Kenshin pero no te puedo dejar ir o eres mío o no eres de nadie, aquí él único que necesita ayuda eres tu.  
  
Kenshin: que cosas dices. Cuando intente caminar hacia ella comenzó a salir gas de las lámparas y lo ultimo que pude ver fue a Tomoe con una mascara sonriéndome.  
  
Mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, tan solo recordaba la discusión con Tomoe, hice el vago intento de levantarme y sentí la presión en mis brazos y piernas... estaba atado a una mesa y a mí alrededor había objetos que solo se ven en un cuarto de tortura, las cadenas en mis brazos, piernas y cuello no estaban muy apretadas pero mi cuerpo no respondía como debía, hay fue cuando supe que me había drogado... que dirá mi padre cuando se entere que me secuestro una mujer... si lograba salir vivo. Hubiera deseado morir que vivir con esto. Ella entro a la habitación con una bandeja con comida, camino hasta la pared y presiono un botón con el que puso la mesa en forma vertical.  
  
Tomoe sonriendo: te agrada tu nuevo hogar. Suspirando. Estarás aquí conmigo para siempre mi amado Shinta  
  
En ese momento de nuevo me sentí extraño, Battousai tomo el control nuevamente: no vuelvas a llamarme así, tu no tienes derecho a llamarme por ese nombre, suéltame, tarde o temprano mi padre me encontrara y te enviaran a la cárcel en cambio si me sueltas podría tener misericordia de ti, piénsalo insensata mujer.  
  
Tomoe riendo: Que iluso eres Shinta, yo nunca iré a cárcel y sabes por que... nadie sabe que estas aquí, todos piensan que fuiste secuestrado por dinero o por alguna venganza hacia tu padre, llevas aquí 7 días y ni siquiera mi hermano sabe que estas aquí. Después de que te acomode aquí me encargue de tu motocicleta y mi hermano ni lo noto. Hiko me llamo y le dije que te habías ido un poco tarde, así que nadie sospecha de tu triste prometida. Riendo con descaro.  
  
Kenshin o mejor dicho Battousai: maldita mujer suéltame, que piensas hacerme, para que toda esta farsa.  
  
Tomoe con mirada triste: por que te amo, tú eres mío y de nadie más, me ibas a dejar no es cierto  
  
Kenshin volviendo en sí: no, venia a pedir tu mano pero no encontré a tus padres  
  
Tomoe gritándole y a la vez llorando: mis padres están muertos y sabes gracias a quien  
  
Kenshin dudoso: que tengo que ver con la muerte de tus padres  
  
Tomoe tomando un bisturí y acercándose a Kenshin: sabes que tu padre es un agente incubierto de la policía.  
  
Kenshin extrañado ante la declaración de Tomoe: ¿mi padre? Eso es imposible, él es muy fuerte y muchas veces han pedido su ayuda pero no creo que brinde sus servicios al gobierno.  
  
Tomoe acercando el bisturí a la cara de Kenshin: pues entérate, Hiko es agente del gobierno japonés. Sabes porque mis padres no están aquí. Ellos negociaban con la mafia China y en una redada, el jefe de la operación junto a tu padre mataron a mi padre y luego de eso mi madre se suicido. Guardo silencio. Por eso pensé en quitarle a Hiko lo que más quería, su preciado hijo. Luego de mirarlo con rencor su mirada cambio a una de desesperación. Pero mi querido Shinta, me enamore de ti y ahora solo quiero que estés junto a mí y me ames  
  
Kenshin sorprendido por lo que escucho tan solo cerro los ojos, cuando los abrió su mirada era fría y en tono cínico le dijo: lo siento pero no siento lastima por ti, tu padre era un delincuente y el precio a pagar fue ése. Si lamento que tu madre haya muerto y aun así me parece un acto de cobardía y egoísmo de su parte ya que tú y Enishi seguían con vida, en cuanto a tu supuesto amor, lo único que siento por ti en estos momentos es repulsión y asco.  
  
Tomoe llena de rencor corto la mejilla de Kenshin: ¡Cállate! Quien crees que eres para decir eso. Tranquilizándose. No te preocupes, te perdono... sé que tan solo dices eso porque no comprendes muchas cosas y sabes una cosa  
  
Battousai: que  
  
Tomoe: somos uno para el otro, los dos estamos locos... no te parece encantador. Riendo cínicamente. Tu dices que necesito ayuda y tu eres que el sufre de doble personalidad... lamento decirte que aquí el único patético eres tu y yo tengo el control.  
  
Battousai: ¡Suéltame! Enferma  
  
Tomoe se acerca y lo besa: come mi querido Shinta, come  
  
Battousai escupe: no comeré nada que venga de ti  
  
Tomoe lo garnatea: no seas un niño malo, mira que después te pondrás débil y tu no quieres eso ¿verdad? No quieres aparentar debilidad ante una estúpida mujer. Riendo  
  
Decidí comer, no quería ponerme débil y ser una presa fácil. Después de eso pasaron 6 largos meses de tortura, me azotaba con instrumentos que escapaban de mi conocimiento cuando la rechazaba, me tapaba los ojos y tan solo podía sentir el dolor en mi espalda al tener contacto con mi piel. Casi era imposible dormir con la presión proporcionada por las cadenas, ya que por mi comportamiento las había apretado, hasta que aprendí a seguir el juego de Tomoe, descubrí que era fácil de descontrolar y eso seria una ventaja para mí, jure que saldría de hay aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera, no moriría a manos de esa desquiciada. Y pensar que una vez la ame con desesperación y ahora la odio con todo mi ser.  
  
Con el paso del tiempo curo mis heridas, las que ella misma me hizo y me soltó, claro que para comer primero me dormía y luego me amarraba, era muy inteligente lo admito. Pero una noche, mientras me soltaba luego de haber comido, logre escapar.  
  
Kenshin: Suéltame Tomoe, por favor solucionemos esto de una buena vez  
  
Tomoe: querido Shinta no intentes engañarme, sabes que no saldrás bien librado  
  
Kenshin: Tomoe si me amas por que me aprisionas aquí, no le encuentro sentido a tu comportamiento.  
  
Tomoe: en serio. Esta se acerca y lo abraza  
  
Kenshin: "esta es mi oportunidad". Su expresión cambia y cuando abre sus ojos se puede notar el brillo ámbar y le susurra. Ahora quien tiene el control querida Tomoe. En tono burlesco, le proporciona un golpe en la nuca por lo que pierde el conocimiento. Agarra las llaves y sale corriendo. Lo único que veía era un bosque y oscuridad y más oscuridad hasta que llego a la carretera y un carro paro, de este salió un hombre mayor y me pregunto que me había pasado, yo tan solo caí inconsciente.  
  
Al levantarme estaba en el asiento trasero del carro, mire al señor que manejaba y no note malicia alguna.  
  
Kenshin un poco mareado aun: a donde vamos  
  
Señor: lo llevare a la estación de policía más cercana, usted es Kenshin Himura ¿verdad?  
  
Kenshin sorprendido: como lo sabe  
  
Señor: es que hay anuncios por toda la ciudad de su desaparición  
  
Kenshin: comprendo, gracias... muchas gracias  
  
Señor: no se preocupe joven, además usted debe haber pasado por momentos difíciles así que mejor aumento la velocidad.  
  
Kenshin sonriendo: no se preocupe, le agradezco toda su ayuda y consideración  
  
Pensé muchas veces que todo era un sueño y que me levantaría amarrado en la mesa nuevamente pero todo era realidad, al fin era libre. Manejamos muchas horas las cuales fueron agradables junto con aquel amable señor, su nombre era Genzai, era muy amable y también sabio. Me comento que era doctor y que tenia una hija la cual estudiaba medicina, me hablaba muy bien de ella. Nunca me olvidare de ese señor, como olvidarme si también fue victima de ella.  
  
Después de 5 horas en la carretera, charlaba amenamente con él, cuando diviso un carro atrás de nosotros al cual no le dimos importancia pero aumento la velocidad y nos golpeo repetidamente hasta que nos saco del camino. Abrí lentamente los ojos, me dolía la cabeza y el abdomen por el impacto, logre salir del carro arrastrándome y me recosté al frente de este tratando de respirar. La vi acercándose con una pistola en la mano, abrió la puerta del conductor y pude escuchar sus gritos preguntándole al señor donde me encontraba pero el solo decía que no sabia y pedía piedad, piedad que nunca llego... ella disparo dos veces causando la muerte de la única persona que me había ayudado en ese momento, si tan solo no lo hubiera involucrado ahora estaría con su familia.  
  
Ella guardo el arma e iba rumbo a su carro, me sentí tan cobarde hay escondido que no resistí más, fui tras ella a paso apresurado y la tome por los brazos, está se sorprendió e intento convencerme de que no le hiciera daño pero en esos momentos simplemente no era yo. Algo me domino y la introduje en su carro, maneje hasta llegar a un puente donde había un operativo, la policía estaba pidiendo la identificación así que no lo pensé dos veces y me baje con ella a rastras, todos me veían asustados y llegue hasta un policía y le dije: soy Himura, Himura Kenshin por favor escúcheme bien llevo secuestrado 6 meses por esta mujer. Señalando a Tomoe  
  
El oficial en son de burla: esa mujer, yo veo que usted la tiene muy controlada aunque espere un momento. Busco unos papeles en la patrulla y encontró el aviso de mi búsqueda. Me dijo Kenshin Himura ¿verdad?  
  
Kenshin: Sí  
  
Oficial: es cierto pero esta mujer es Tomoe Yukishiro, ¿ella lo secuestró?  
  
Tomoe haciéndose la victima: por favor oficial ayúdeme, este hombre me esta lastimando  
  
Oficial: se encontró un carro con un cadáver, ustedes tienen algo que ver con este suceso  
  
Kenshin: si, ella le disparo dos veces y seré testigo si se requiere y tengo pruebas en el auto, en su bolso tiene el arma  
  
Oficial: usted es abogado ¿verdad?, La policía aprecia su ayuda. Este se dispone a aprisionar a Tomoe, pero en un rápido movimiento esta escapa y comienza a correr.  
  
Ella fue muy hábil pero no iba a dejar que se escapara, ella pagaría por todo el tiempo que me tuvo como su prisionero. Fui tras ella y la alcance con facilidad. Estábamos cerca del barandal del puente y los oficiales intentaban calmarme, mas yo hacia caso omiso a sus palabras: pensaste que escaparías  
  
Tomoe caminando hacia atrás: por favor no hagas esto, no quiero ir a la cárcel.  
  
Battousai importándole muy poco las palabras de está: debiste pensar eso en cuanto te metiste conmigo, la piedad es para los débiles  
  
Ella siguió caminando hacia atrás, quedo apoyada del barandal, tome su brazo para evitar que hiciera algo de cual se iba a arrepentir pero fue muy tarde... comenzó a forcejear y en el momento menos pensado se libro de mi agarre. Todo en mi murió, la esperanza de amar nuevamente se ha ido...  
  
Ella perdió el equilibrio, juro que trate de ayudarla después de todo alguna parte de mí la seguía amando mas no pude agarrar su mano, la vi caer y sentí como si una parte de mí moría con ella. Las lagrimas corrían libremente por mi rostro, cuando la perdí de vista, voltee y todos los que estaban a mí alrededor me miraron con una mirada reprobatoria como si yo fuera el culpable y en ese momento lo creí, así evitando sus miradas volví a mirar el lugar donde ella habia caído. Me quede hay, observando el agua que lucia oscura como el cielo de la noche, esperando una señal de que habia sobrevivido a la caída pero nunca llego. Un oficial se me acerco, no recuerdo sus palabras ya que no le puse atención... en ese momento pasaban tantas cosas por mi cabeza y lo único que pude escuchar fue su nombre el cual era Sanosuke Saito... Él me ayudo y me llevo hasta la jefatura, para luego dejarme en mi casa no sin antes levantarme un poco el animo con cada cosa que se le viniera a la cabeza, así era él... Sano... mi mejor amigo  
  
Espero que les haya gustado, le pido a Dios poder actualizar pronto. Por favor mándenme reviews, de ese depende que lo siga escribiendo se despide  
  
Megek 


	2. Un pasado tormentoso y una extraña habil...

Hola , he decidido seguir con este fic ( Valentina este va por ti ), no me maten pero es que no habia tenido tiempo vv, gracias a todos los que me enviaron reviews. Si tienen alguna duda la pueden poner en los reviews o escribirme 

Meruru esta también va por ti aunque tengo tiempo que no te veo... vv

Capitulo 2: Un pasado tormentoso y una extraña habilidad

Han pasado cuatro años desde que vi morir a la única mujer que he amado, aunque haya sido una ilusión la amaba... me parece irónico que ahora la recuerdo y el único sentimiento que consigo es este amargo odio que me esta consumiendo. Las únicas personas que aun están a mi lado y han sobrellevado mis estados de animo por no decir de personalidad son mi padre, mi mejor amigo Sano, mi linda prima Misao... no sé que hubiera hecho sin ellos, me dan el valor para seguir adelante.

Termine mi carrera y ahora soy un abogado muy exitoso en el buffet mas importante de Tokio, pero en mi vida no todo ha ido bien...

Cada vez que me enojo pierdo el control, surge Battousai... él se ha encargado de alejar todas las esperanzas de encontrar la paz... la maldigo una vez más... Tomoe... por su culpa él existe.

El sol penetraba sutilmente por las ranuras de las ventanas de la amplia habitación, en especial en la de un pelirrojo que aun yacía entre sabanas, levemente sudado tras una noche de pesadillas... su eterna pelea interna.

Se sienta y con sus manos aprieta bruscamente su pantalón: No he conseguido dormir, hasta cuando seguire soñando contigo Tomoe...

En sus ojos se podía apreciar un ligero tono ambar al mencionar aquel nombre.

Se escuchan leves pasos y luego el sonido de la puerta al ser abierta, se deja ver a un hombre alto, fornido y muy apuesto. Tiene cabello largo atado en una coleta y va vestido de saco (que lindo )

Hiko con una sonrisa: baka denshi al fin despiertas, el cabeza de pollo te espera. Se acerca y abre las ventanas, gira hasta poder ver al pelirrojo que ahora estaba parado a su lado. Baja rápido si? Se esta comiendo toda mi comida y mi preciado sake

Kenshin con una cara de indignación: ¿otra vez? Cuando cambiara...

Baja las escaleras y camina hasta la sala donde aguardaba Sano, en el camino las sirvientas no dejaban de verlo ya que éste tenia el torso desnudo. Todavía no dejaba de preguntarse para vivían en un lugar tan grande, con tantas habitaciones si solo vivían su sensei y él v.vU (como quisiera estar hay)

Kenshin con cara de pocos amigos: que quieres Sano, por que tan temprano

Sano: ¡¡¡Ken!!! Al fin despiertas, ¬¬ holgazán ¿sabes la hora que es?

Kenshin un poco dudoso: mmm... ¿qué hora es?

Sano: ¬¬ son las mas de las una de la tarde, sé que es sábado pero...

Kenshin: ¬¬ ya, no me molestes, además ayer me quede hasta tarde viendo un caso

Sano como niño curioso: ¿que caso? ¿Es de una mujer? ¿Es linda?

Kenshin acostumbrado a los ataques de inmadures de su amigo: si, es mujer pero es una señora, al parecer un cliente no quiere hacerle responsable del itinerario y tras de todo, ella le gano el caso. Pero ella no puede hacerse caso de su propio caso así que me llamo. Suspirando "para que le explico v.v"

Sano mirando a una sirvienta que pasaba: que aburrido, bueno a lo que venia, quería que vinieras conmigo esta tarde, es que voy a buscar a Jou-chan

Kenshin frunciendo el entrecejo: Jou-chan? ¿Otra novia? No, no quiero estar de mal tercio

Sano un poco divertido: Jou-chan es mi hermanita y quiero que la conozcas, es una persona muy especial para mí y sabes que mañana tengo turno. No quiero tener problemas con... Se queda callado por unos momentos desviando la mirada

Kenshin serio: con tu padre

Sano: no hablemos del tema

Kenshin: te acompañare, déjame cambiarme. Da unos pasos y toca el barandal de la escalera, se detiene un poco pensativo y mira a su amigo. Quizás deberías ser más maduro y arreglar de una vez por todas los problemas con Saito

Sube por las escaleras sin esperar una respuesta, dejando a un pensativo Sano. Llega a su cuarto y se pone un jeans negro y un polo del mismo color. Después de unos minutos buscando sus zapatillas y su reloj se mira al espejo y nota la cicatriz que le había hecho Tomoe, su expresión cambia... no era él... era battousai

Battousai: maldita... Golpea con fuerza el espejo causando leves cortes en sus nudillos. Sale de la habitación azotando la puerta y baja con rapidez a lo que todos notaron que eran otros de sus ataques de ira. ¡Sano, no íbamos a ver a tu hermana¡

Sano al ver el estado de su amigo se acerca y le propina un golpe en el estomago: ni loco voy a dejar que veas a mi hermana en ese estado

Kenshin aun agachado tomando su abdomen, se recupera un poco y sonríe: si, no queremos que se asuste

Se montaron en un taxi después de una larga pelea con Hiko, ya que no quería que Kenshin se fuera en taxi sino en la limosina con los guardaespaldas, después del incidente del secuestro estaba siempre alerta, pero lograron escabullirse del sobre protector Hiko.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, era muy grande y se podían apreciar a diferentes clases de personas, algunas extranjeras y otras japonesas que llegan o se dirigían a diferentes regiones. Ese día estaba más lleno de lo normal, eran vacaciones y después de varios minutos de búsquedas, ya cansados de tantas filas, fueron a comer algo

Sano: tengo hambre, me podría comer un oso entero

Kenshin con una gota: cuando no ¬¬

Sano comenzó a mirar entre las mesas en un vano intento de encontrar una vacía, pudo verla sentada sola tomándose un refresco, era su hermanita: JOOUU-CHAANN

Kenshin un poco impresionado por lo que había hecho su amigo y luego verlo correr despavorido hasta una de las mesas: otra vez v.v ni modo, será perseguirlo. Corrió hasta que lo vio detenerse y abrazar a una jovencita

Sano muy contento abrazando a una chica la cual no se le podía ver la cara, ya que éste prácticamente la estaba ahogando: ¡¡Jou-chan!!, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado

Chica intentando soltarse: por favor suéltame, me estas asfixiando

Sano la soltó: jeje a veces no sé medir mi fuerza, además Kaoru deberías agradecer que viniera por ti

Kaoru: acaso no recibiste mi mensaje, te dije que no vinieras que yo iría a la casa

Sano como hermano mayor: no te dejaría sola en esta ciudad tan peligrosa, además para que esta tu fuerte hermano si no es para protegerte

Kaoru enojada por la actitud de Sano: no vine sola. Esta se sienta y sigue tomando su refresco, Sano hace lo mismo y la mira con curiosidad: ¿Quién te acompaña?

En ese momento, nuestro pelirrojo llega un poco agitado: Sano por que corres, acaso te habías olvidado de mí ¬¬ tu no cambias, vuelves a hacerme esto y... Mira a la persona que acompaña a su amigo, era una linda muchacha por no decir lindísima, tenia una linda sonrisa, ojos azules como el zafiro, pelo negro y lo llevaba suelto, parecía una cascada de tinta, sus labios levemente retocados de rozado y llevaba un vestido blanco muy cernido al cuerdo con escote, de tiritas que llegaba hasta las rodillas. Se quedo unos minutos hay contemplándola hasta que escucho los gritos de Sano y las personas mirándolo extrañadamente.

Sano: te pasa algo, KENNNN RESPONDE

Kenshin volviendo en si, gira para ver a su ruidoso amigo: dime

Sano: por que no respondías, llevo hablándote media hora y no me respondes

Kaoru que hasta ahora veía la conversación divertida: me vas a presentar a tu amigo o vas a seguir molestándolo

Sano ¬¬: el es Kenshin, Kenshin ella es Jou-chan

Kaoru extendiendo su mano: mucho gusto. Mirando a Sano ¬¬. Mi nombre es Kaoru Saito

Kenshin todavía embobado: soy Kenshin Himura para servirte

Kaoru sorprendida al reconocer el apellido: Eres acaso el hijo del señor Hiko?

Kenshin: ¿conoces a mi padre?

Kaoru sonriendo: claro, el señor Hiko es amigo y colega de mi padre

Sano que hasta ahora no habia hablado: mmm podrían dejar de excluirme de la conversación ùú Jou-chan ¿donde esta tu acompañante?

Atrás de Sano se pudo escuchar una voz: soy yo Sanosuke

Al ver de quien provenía la voz, era un joven alto, de ojos azules, pelo negro, con porte elegante. Lucia una gabardina negra y gozaba de un cuerpo muy bien formado. (que pervertida soy )

Sano: ¡¡¡Aoshi!!!

Aoshi serio: no tenias que gritar

Kenshin con una gota: no ha dejado de hacerlo en todo el día vv

Aoshi se sento al lado de Kaoru y toco sus manos, Sano al ver esto se puso serio al sospechar lo que ocurría: y Aoshi que haces aquí con Kaoru

Aoshi: vine a comunicarle al señor Saito de nuestro compromiso

Kenshin al escuchar eso, sintió un pequeño dolor: "pero si apenas la conozco, como puedo sentir esto por ella, no... eso no es posible... pero ella ya ama a otra persona"

Sano: QUUEE

Kaoru: por favor podrías comportarte, no quería decirles nada hasta estar con mi padre pero parece que alguien esta impaciente. Dice con una sonrisa, recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro de nuestro apuesto Aoshi

Sano: por favor dejen de comer delante de los pobres y vayamos a casa

Kaoru levantándose junto con Aoshi: Sanosuke, mi padre me comunico que fuéramos a la casa del señor Seujiro y me dijo que no dieras mas detalles

Sano: el siempre vv

Kenshin: a mi casa?

Kaoru: si, no sé cuál es el propósito de mi padre pero por razones de peso a de estar pidiendo esto. Dijo un poco seria

Kenshin: "estará en mi casa, conmigo..."

Kaoru y Aoshi se adelantaron tomados de manos dejando a Ken y Sano atrás.

Kenshin: ¿por que Kaoru es así?

¿Sano: Cómo así?

Kenshin: es que no hablo mucho mientras estuvo con nosotros, crees que no le simpatice T-T

Sano haciéndose el tonto: y eso que te importa? Acaso te gusto Jou-chan jiji

Kenshin sonrojado: Sano ¬¬

Sano poniéndose serio: ella es así por que hace años, no la pude proteger... la secuestraron...

Flash Back

Una linda jovencita de 14 años miraba desde el balcón de su habitación el cielo oscuro que le ofrecía la noche, la brisa acariciaba su cabello azabache dulcemente mezclándolo con la oscuridad de aquella noche. En el cielo no habitaba ni una estrella y la luna misteriosamente no se divisaba.

Ella lo sabia, algo malo pasaría... podía sentir esa presión en su pecho, su rostro afligido era lo único que se podía ver en la oscura habitación, parecía que la chica tenia luz propia... en sus ojos color zafiro lo único que había era tristeza, desesperación...

Escucha un ruido y mira asustada detrás de ella, era la puerta, se acerca con pasos lentos hasta llegar a la perilla girándola lentamente.

Sano: ¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!

Kaoru saltando del susto, luego de recuperarse logra asestarle un golpe en la cabeza: TONTO, como me asustas así

Sano enojado: para que rayos vine si siempre me recibes así, mal agradecida ¬¬

Kaoru le da la espalda y con voz baja: Sano, te he contado que tengo sueños verdad?

Sano tranquilizándose: si, pero sabes que son tonterías

Kaoru voltea rápidamente y corre hacia su hermano llorando: Sano, no son tonterías, yo... yo... yo soñé con la muerte de nuestra madre y todo sucedió igual como en mi sueño

Sano impresionado por lo que había dicho su hermana menor, en un gesto de cariño acaricia su cabeza intentando tranquilizarle: tranquila, yo estoy aquí y nada malo pasara

Kaoru sonríe aunque las lagrimas no dejan de aflorar de sus ojos: eso es cierto...

Sano sonriendo: dime Jou-chan ¿qué soñaste?

Kaoru retrocede asustada: esta pasando...

Sano confundido: que... que esta pasando

Kaoru asustada: mi sueño... soñé que me...

Se escucha un estruendo, pequeños fragmentos de vidrios salieron volando al destrozar el cristal que cubría la puerta del balcón

Kaoru en el piso aturdida mira a su alrededor: "no... ayúdame Sano"

Sano bajo sus brazos, ya que lo único que alcanzo a hacer fue protegerse de los vidrios. Lo que vio lo dejo aterrado, su pequeña hermana estaba en el piso con múltiples cortadas y un sujeto estaba detrás de ella con una katana... sonriendo

Sano: ¡ Aléjate de mi hermana!

Hombre riendo ahora con mas fuerza: que me harás, Sanosuke Saito hijo del mal nacido Hajime Saito, no te preocupes no queremos basura como tu... ya que ni el mismo Saito te quiere.

Sano enfurecido se abalanza contra el sujeto: te callare para que no digas tantas estupideces.

El hombre lo esquiva con facilidad, Sano con todas sus fuerzas sigue peleando, para él era cada vez más difícil defenderse de su agresor, en cambio para su contrincante era muy fácil.

Burlándose de él, haciendo cortes con su katana por las diferentes extremidades de Sano.

Kaoru recuperándose, se levanta silenciosamente y agarra un jarrón, se acerca cautelosamente y le pega al misterioso sujeto que hace unos momentos los atacaba. Al ver inconsciente a su agresor se acerca a su hermano herido llorando: Sano por favor respóndeme, ¡¡Sano!! Por favor no me dejes sola

Sano escuchando las plegarias de su hermana abre los ojos y se reincorpora lentamente: tranquila Jou-chan aun no se desasen de mí

Kaoru ahora más tranquila: me alegro que estés bien, ahora llamemos a nuestro padre...

Sano al ver que el sujeto se había levantado, agarra rápidamente a Kaoru y la protege del ataque directo de la katana: Ahhh. Se escucha el grito de dolor y la sangre en el aire

Kaoru aterrada: ¡¡ ieeee Sano!!

El sujeto se acerca a ella: ahora no me dará mas problemas, en donde quedamos... ya me acorde, eres muy traviesa pero me gustas

Kaoru con una expresión de terror en su rostro, retrocede: aléjate de mí, por que me quieren

Hombre: es muy fácil, por el solo hecho de ser Kaoru Saito, esto se lo puedes agradecer a tu padre

Kaoru cansada de huir, agarra una katana que estaba encima de la chimenea y toma pose de ataque, dice con fiereza: ¡ Si me vas a llevar, por lo menos no seré una presa fácil!

Hombre: nos salió valiente la niña, entonces prepárate.

Comienzan con su pelea, Kaoru a pesar de su corta edad poseía habilidades extraordinarias para el manejo de su espada. Utilizaba la técnica de su padre, el Gatotsu Zeroshiki que ella había perfeccionado.

Las espadas chocaban entre sí, en la oscuridad de la habitación tan solo se veía los destellos al chocar el metal con metal. A Kaoru no le era fácil pelear pero los dos estaban en el mismo nivel

Hombre atacando a Kaoru: peleas muy bien niñita

Kaoru: cállate y pelea. Contrarrestando los ataques perfectamente y atacando con rapidez. Después de largos y extenuantes minutos de batalla Kaoru logra herir a su agresor. Dime como te llamas

Hombre: mi nombre es Seta, Seta Soujiro

Kaoru: ¿tu? Pero... tu trabajas con mi padre

Hombre: fue difícil engañar al lobo pero... Este cae inconsciente

Kaoru se acerca a su hermano, rompe su vestido y amarra con fuerza su herida para detener la hemorragia: Sano, resiste por favor

Sano recobrando el conocimiento: Jou... Jou-chan, no puedo creer... que tu... me hayas salvado

Kaoru llorando de felicidad al ver a su hermano con vida: no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie. Sonriendo como solo lo hacia para él, de pronto siente como un frío recorre su hombro, liquido rojo y cálido mancha su vestido. Toca su hombro y luego ve su mano manchada de sangre... su sangre, comienza a ver borroso y lo ultimo que ve es la cara de su hermano gritándole desesperadamente mientras lloraba. Seta saca su espada del cuerpo de Kaoru y este cae encima de Sano.

Sano agarraba el cuerpo de su hermana intentando salvarla pero lo golpea fuerte en la cabeza dejándolo aturdido. Solo podía ver como ese sujeto se la llevaba y el rastro de sangre en la alfombra... sangre de su hermana...

Fin del Flash Back

Sano mirando fijamente al suelo: tan solo recuerdo eso, después de unos días desperté en el hospital, hay fue donde conocí a Megumi

Kenshin que había escuchado a su amigo: lo siento, nunca pensé que habrías pasado por eso

Sano: por eso mi padre no me acepta, por ser un inepto, un bueno para nada. Dice mientras una gota cristalina recorre su mejilla

Kenshin poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo: Sano, tu campo es cuerpo a cuerpo, no podías hacer nada contra semejante contrincante... además eres muy fuerte ahora, ve y demuéstrale a tu padre lo que vales

Sano sonriendo: gracias amigo

Kenshin y Sano siguieron caminando hasta llegar a los estacionamientos del aeropuerto, donde cogieron un taxi hasta la casa de nuestro pelirrojo

Sano al ver a su amigo tan callado: ¿en que piensas?

Kenshin: nada, además este no es el momento para preguntarte esas cosas, olvídalo

Sano empujando a Ken: que me quieres preguntar, no te hagas de rogar

Kenshin serio: tan solo me preguntaba como rescataron a Kaoru

A Sano le agarro desprevenido esa pregunta, hubo un silencio y luego este respondió con una sonrisa: como eres mi amigo te lo diré. Luego de un mes sin saber de ella, Saito descubrió donde la tenían atrapada. Cuando llegamos al lugar donde la aprisionaban, estaba totalmente destruido y Kaoru estaba en el suelo abrazándose a sí misma, llorando. Se detuvo un momento. No sabes cuanto odio sentí en ese momento por las personas que le habían hecho eso a mi querida Jou-chan. Mi padre la cargo y la llevamos a casa

Kenshin sorprendido: ¿ Ella destruyo el lugar?

Sano: Sí, Kaoru cuando se ve en peligro puede sacar sus habilidades especiales, lo descubrimos cuando la llevamos donde un doctor. Descubrimos que intentaron abusar de ella y por eso se defendió, lo único que recordaba era a Seta, como olvidar a ese maldito y... recuerdo que decía algo sobre una mujer pero eso nunca quedo claro

Kenshin: "ella paso por el mismo destino, en cierta forma somos iguales... Kaoru..."

Les gusto? Manden reviews por fa, de eso depende que siga con este fic nuevamente muchas gracias a Valentina, Meruru, Nattzumi, Makarena, Soledad, Anya D´Merack, Ana, Yune-o,


	3. Zafiro

Hola aquí esta un nuevo cap, espero que les guste... este va nuevamente por Valentina siii, y Meruru aunque no me hayas contestado también va por ti , muchas gracias a Sayo-Yukishiro besooss, Ana, gaby(hyatt, Serenity, Kaoru himura, justary, makarena, Millenium himura y natzzumi. Muchos besos y abrazos.

Capitulo 3: **Zafiro**

"En sus ojos había tanta paz a pesar de lo que sucedido hace años, quisiera saber como lo supero... como ella logro olvidarse de algo tan traumático, para así poder hacer lo mismo y por fin vivir una vida normal, sin tener miedo de herir a ninguna persona; Sobre todo a las personas que amo... Aun recuerdo aquella ocasión, era una de esas noches en las que soñaba con Tomoe; Sus hirientes palabras durante mi encierro y todas las veces que me golpeo repetidamente hasta cansarse al no conseguir que emitiera palabras afectuosas hacia ella... si, esas noches me levantaba a altas horas de la madrugada, con altas fiebres convertido en Battousai.

Ataque a mi padre en mi inmadurez, culpándolo de todo. Pensaba que por ser su hijo había sido victima de una psicópata en busca de venganza. Peleamos como nunca, Hitten Mitsuruyi contra Hitten Mitsuruyi, en un intento de calmarme lo herí en el abdomen con la katana. Recuerdo haber llorado por primera vez al verlo en ese estado tan decadente, la herida no dejaba de sangrar y su piel se tornaba cada vez más pálida, lo único que atine a hacer fue pedirle ayuda a Misao que en esos instantes estaba de invitada.

Después de unas semanas él estaba recuperado y actuaba como siempre pero para mí, todo era diferente... sabia que podía herirlo... a mi propio padre."

Todo este torbellino de recuerdos y pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza del pelirrojo mientras veía por la ventana del automóvil, el cielo y los imponentes edificios de Tokio. Luego de varios minutos pudo notar como se iban alejando poco a poco de la ciudad dando cabida al bosque y una oscura carretera, pronto llegaron al portón de la lujosa mansión haciendo que el carro se detuviera. Hiko no dejaba que ningún vehículo entrara sino era propiedad de los Himura, eran cuestiones de seguridad. Kenshin y Sano bajaron del taxi no sin antes pagarle al conductor de dicho vehículo, en la cara de estos dos apuestos chicos había una expresión de fastidio

Sano: ¿por qué no deja entrar al maldito taxi? Sabes cuanto demoraremos en entrar caminando ¬¬ y tras de todo mira el cielo, va a caer una tormenta... Suspira. A veces pienso como soportas tener al señor Seujiro como padre

Kenshin con una sonrisa falsa: cálmate, ya estoy acostumbrado... además te servirá para bajar toda la comida que te tragaste en la cafetería

Sano enfadado: ¿tragaste? Por que me suena a insulto ¬¬

Kenshin con una gota: seamos honestos Sano tu no comes, tu tragas solamente, ni siquiera masticas v.v

Sano ùú: Ken muchas gracias por tu sinceridad, imagínate si fueras mi enemigo

Kenshin: no te pongas así y caminemos

Kenshin y Sano comienzan a caminar hasta la mansión, la tormenta no se hizo esperar y se cernió sobre ellos, la temperatura bajo radicalmente, viendo esto decidieron correr para llegar lo antes posible a la mansión.

* * *

En la mansión, en una enorme sala, se podían apreciar diversas esculturas griegas y una chimenea con acabados muy elegantes, en el centro había tres reconfortantes sillones color vino rodeando una pequeña mesa de cristal en la cual tan solo había una bandeja. Sentados estaban tres personas conversando amenamente mientras tomaban un tibio té, buscando calor por el tremendo clima que azotaba mientras esperaban la llegada de dos chicos un poco singulares. Hiko estaba en un sillón singular y al frente de él estaban Kaoru y Aoshi en otro.

Hiko viendo picaramente a Kaoru: nunca pensé que te pondrías tan bella

Kaoru levemente sonrojada: que cosas dice, usted nunca cambiara señor Hiko

Hiko riendo un poco: es que pensé que saldrias con la cara de tu padre, pero por suerte saliste con el angelical rostro de la preciosa Tokio

Kaoru sonrió al recordar el hermoso rostro de su madre sonriéndole, siempre lograba calmarla con tan solo una sonrisa, sus recuerdos se vieron empañados por sangre, sangre de su madre en su vestido... el vestido que le había regalado en su cumpleaños numero trece, el mismo día que murió... ese hermoso vestido azul rey que tanto le gusto. Por su culpa su madre había muerto, una feliz Kaoru paso a ser tan solo un ser vacío, su mirada oscureció, baja la cabeza para ocultar sus ojos ahora llenos de lagrimas. Aoshi al ver esto apreto suavemente la mano de Kaoru, ella al notarlo lo vio y sonrió, restregándose los ojos... evitando que más lagrimas cayeran.

Hiko entristeció al ver tal escena y tratando de ayudar a la chica, se levanto y camino hasta ella. Una vez delante de Kaoru se hinco hasta quedar a su altura: Kaoru, no debes ponerte triste al escuchar el nombre de tu madre, a ella no le gustaría verte triste. Se levanta de su puesto y camina hasta donde esta la chica y se sienta a su lado. Ella dio su vida para que tu pudieras disfrutar la tuya, no te encierres en la depresión y sonríe, tienes una linda sonrisa ¿sabes? Así que deja que el mundo la vea y enorgullece a tu madre. De que valió el sacrificio que ella hizo por ti sino disfrutas plenamente tu vida.

Kaoru aun escuchando esas palabras en su cabeza, sonrió como no lo hacia desde que su madre murió, ya sin poder contener las lagrimas alzo su cabeza y abrazo a Hiko así descargando todo el sufrimiento, dolor y culpabilidad que sentía, Hiko correspondió al abrazo. Aoshi aun estaba estupefacto ante tal escena, conocía a Kaoru pero no toda la historia tras su niñez. Al verlos parecían padre e hija. Kaoru se sentía amada por primera vez en mucho tiempo; Saito la había apartado de todo después del secuestro al intentar protegerla pero eso es algo que ella nunca le perdonara. Lo que ella necesitaba no era que la protegiera sino que la amase y consolase, después de haber perdido a su madre lo único que quería es estar junto con su hermano y padre en familia... llenar el vacío que había dejado su madre o por lo menos sobrellevar con ellos su dolor...

Kaoru rompiendo amablemente del abrazo: Muchas Gracias señor Hiko, no sabe cuanto necesitaba escuchar esas palabras, mejor descansare un poco. Me duele la cabeza y estoy muy cansada. ¿Podría mostrarme la habitación que ocupare por favor?

En ese preciso momento se abre la puerta de par en par, dejando ver a un pelirrojo mojado de pies a cabeza y tras él a un chico de cabello chocolate maldiciendo hasta a los árboles por estar mojado

Sano mojado por la lluvia, eufórico: SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO, HASTA CUANDO, TANTO DINERO Y NO PUEDEN PONER UN CHOFER EN LA REGILLA ARGGG

Kenshin apoyado sobre sus rodillas, agitado: cálmate, no grites me duele la cabeza

Sano le cayo encima a Kenshin, ya estaba cansado de las excentricidades del padre de su amigo y ciertamente tenia que descargar su enojo en alguien. Como dos niños pequeños comenzaron a pelear, los dos todos llenos de barro después de haber corrido por el jardín hasta la entrada.

Hiko molesto al escuchar el escándalo se dirige al lobby de la mansión, cuando llego encontró a su hijo de 23 años jugando como un niño pequeño con su mejor amigo, de tan solo verlo hacia que le hirviera la sangre: SE PUEDE SABER QUE DIABLOS PIENSAN QUE HACEN

Sano y Ken al escuchar el estruendo pararon de golpearse uno al otro posando su mirada en el lugar en donde provenía la enfadada voz: creo que tu padre nos descubri

Kenshin un poco adolorido y sucio, arrepentido por dejarse llevar ante la cómica situación: de esta no saldré bien librado v.v

Aoshi y Kaoru fueron a ver que sucedía: ¿Hiko-san que sucede?

Al ver a su hermano y a su amigo en ese estado le invadieron unas tremendas de reír mas solo río por lo bajo, tan solo Aoshi escucho las risas de su prometida. Mas luego su mirada se torno seria evitando que estos notasen su cambio de animo.

Sano se levanto y ayudo a Kenshin: Hiko-san perdón, nosotros no quisimos pero es q Ken me saco de mis casillas. Ahora con la mano en su cabeza

Kenshin: ahora soy yo el culpable ¬¬

Hiko todavía enfadado: no me interesa, ahora limpiaran todo este desastre. No les da vergüenza a su edad estar haciendo estos papeles, tu Shinta tienes 23 años y tu Cabeza de pollo tienes 26, son una vergüenza v.v

Kenshin sintiéndose apenado, sobre todo por aquella joven de ojos azules lo veía seria y distante: no volverá a ocurrir, disculpen. Se retira evitando que la joven de ojos azules lo siguiera viendo de esa manera... tan penetrante.

Hiko un poco más tranquilo: eso espero, y ahora vendrás a limpiar esto, has entendido. Se voltea y amablemente le dice a Kaoru: ven, te diré en que habitación te quedaras, usted también Shinomori... venga

Los dos al unísono: Gracias

Después de haberlo decidido, Aoshi quedo al lado de la habitación de Kaoru, la habitación de Sano era continua a la de Kaoru y la de Kenshin estaba en una esquina siendo la más grande dando la apariencia de un penthouse solo para él.

* * *

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada y Kaoru no conciliaba el sueño, cansada de dar vueltas en su habitación, decidió ir a caminar al jardín. Había dejado de llover y le encantaba oler las plantas mojadas y ver las delicadas gotas recorriendo uno que otro pétalo en las flores. Algo que le fascinaba de su estadía en ese lugar era las extensas tierras que tenían, sobre todo por la vegetación. Recorrió el pasillo y paso por los cuatros sin hacer mayor ruido, llego a las escaleras y las bajo cuidadosamente, había sido un éxito... nadie había notado que estaba despierta.

Ya en el jardín, se sentó en la ahora húmeda hierba y con sus manos acariciaba lentamente las plantas. Se recostó así viendo al cielo que ahora mostraba una enorme y plateada luna con muchas estrellas.

Se quedo así un rato hasta quedar dormida en ese ambiente tan placentero.

* * *

Otra noche de pesadillas, aquel día había pensado mucho en su pasado, era obvio que tendría pesadillas. Se levanto como otras noches... sudado, con un grito ahogado, sus ojos dorados nuevamente... lleno de ira por un pasado que no le correspondía... ¿o sí?. Corre las sabanas de forma violenta y sin importarle mucho si despertaba a las demás personas baja las escaleras a toda prisa, abre las puertas y camina con paso firme hasta el jardín para descargar toda su rabia, grita en la soledad ( él piensa que esta solo) buscando ahuyentar esos viejos fantasmas pero lo único que logra es sentirse más enojado que nunca, en el aire... se sentía... olía a... a Tomoe.

Kaoru se despierta al escucharlo, se levanta y se acerca con pasos lentos hacia él evitando una reacción violenta: ¿Himura-san que ocurre? ¿ Esta usted bien?

Battousai al escucharla deja de gritar y la mira, voltea y camina hacia ella, todas las personas que lo veían en ese estado mostraban temor en sus ojos menos su padre y claro ahora esta chica... la mira directamente a los ojos... Zafiro contra Ámbar. Sus ojos zafiro seguían igual de imponentes a pesar de la cercanía de este, cosa que hace enfurecer a Battousai

Battousai: tú... eres tan solo otra estúpida mujer

Kaoru al no entender el comportamiento de Kenshin: por que me dice eso, que yo sepa no le he hecho nada

Battousai va acortando las distancias entre ellos y la agarra por el cuello: Crees que no lo he notado, como me sonreíste... ilusionándome para luego darme la noticia que estas con el tal Shinomori. Nadie juega con mis emociones mujer y tu pagaras muy caro.

Kaoru asustada: De... de que esta hablando... suélteme Himura-san, ¡¡SUÉLTEME!! Battousai comienza a besar su cuello. Por su mente pasaron rápidamente todos los recuerdos de cuando fue secuestrada, un extraño hombre acercándose a ella... desgarrando su ropa. Detente... ¡¡¡DENTENTE!!! Sus ojos zafiros se pusieron más oscuros y con su mano logro apartarlo, este queda a varios metros regado en el piso adolorido.

Kaoru con un extraño semblante, sus ojos oscurecidos: nunca vuelvas a tocarme, nunca de esa manera y sin mi permiso... Battousai

Kenshin al escucha ese nombre de sus labios volvió en sí. Estaba en el piso a unos metros de Kaoru, su cabeza y abdomen le dolían: Que... ¿qué paso Kaoru-dono?

Kaoru ahora enfurecida: ¡¡¡NO FINJAS IGNORANCIA!!!. Siempre hacen lo mismo pero ya no soy una niñita débil, no me volverás a tocar nunca

Kenshin ahora lo entendía, algo le había hecho a la linda jovencita que tenia al frente... estaba pasando lo mismo que hace unos años cuando la secuestraron, se levanta y se acerca a ella, puede ver como ella levanta su mano y comienza a sentir un grave dolor en su garganta

Kaoru: no te muevas

Kenshin siendo asfixiado: Kaoru... dono reaccione, por favor... nadie te hará daño

Kaoru al escuchar esa frase, comenzó a recordar... su padre abrazándola: _nadie te hará daño... _Papá. Al decir esto cae desmayada

La lluvia comenzó a caer nuevamente sobre ellos, Kaoru yacía en el piso desmayada, Kenshin pudo ver el extraño fenómeno alrededor de ella, las gotas de lluvia no la tocaban... un extraño aura estaba rodeándola.

Kenshin sorprendido: que... que debo hacer... Sano...

Este sale corriendo hacia las habitaciones en busca de Sano, él es el único que le podía ayudar a Kaoru en esos momentos. Subió las escaleras y para su sorpresa Hiko lo miraba con cierto dejo de decepción

Hiko: ¿que has hecho Shinta?

Kenshin agitado: no tenemos tiempo, debo avisarle a Sano, ella... ella

Hiko presintiendo lo peor, empujo a Kenshin y bajo las escaleras: avísale a su hermano y a Shinomori

Kenshin entro estrepitosamente en la habitación de Sano: levántate Sano es Kaoru. Agarrándolo por los hombros, y moviéndolo bruscamente.

Sano dormitando: por que tanto alboroto, Ken déjame dormir ¿si?

Kenshin: es Kaoru...

Sano abriendo los ojos, se levanta y abre la puerta pero antes de irse: Kenshin, si le hiciste algo... me olvidare que eres mi amigo... te lo juro

Kenshin: nuevamente... tengo que avisarle a Shinomori. Al decir esto sus ojos se tornan dorados por unos momentos.

Kenshin sale de la habitación de Sano y se dirige a la de Aoshi. Toca la puerta y para su sorpresa, hubo respuesta

Aoshi: ¿en esta casa, acaso no duermen?

Kenshin ahora serio: ocurrió un accidente, es Kaoru, ella...

Aoshi no dejo terminar a Kenshin, este bajo las escaleras viendo en ambas direcciones, pudo notar las pisadas de barro en el piso que iban a la parte trasera de la dichosa casa. Al llegar a las puertas del jardín, las vio abiertas de par en par y Sano parado en ella

Aoshi: ¿Sanosuke que ocurrió?

Sanosuke viendo la escena frente a él: esta sucediendo nuevamente

Aoshi se abrió paso al lado de Sanosuke y entendió lo que dijo Sano; Kaoru aun seguía emitiendo la extraña aura y a su lado estaba Hiko intentando ayudarla, pero cada vez que lo hacia pequeñas descargas no permitían que la tocase.

Sano camino lentamente hasta Hiko y puso su mano en el hombro del ahora desesperado hombre: Hiko, vaya y séquese y avise a Saito... él es el único que puede ayudarla.

* * *

Hola , sé que quedo cortito pero aquí esta, espero que me envien reviews please ¿si? Y bueno como pueden ver pronto en el proximo cap aparecera Saito y se revelara la muerte de la madre de Sano y Kaoru y el porq de los poderes de Kaoru... pronto jiji


	4. Atrapada en mi pasado

Hola sé que demore pero intente hacer este capitulo más largo, además de que explico todo lo que sucedió en el pasado de nuestra pelinegra Kaoru y la relación con su padre Saito. AHH GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS. Otra cosa, al final del cap, aclarare las edades para que no haya ninguna confusión

Capitulo 4: Atrapada en mi pasado, padre...

Sanosuke viendo la escena frente a él: esta sucediendo nuevamente

Aoshi se abrió paso al lado de Sanosuke y entendió lo que dijo Sano; Kaoru aun seguía emitiendo la extraña aura y a su lado estaba Hiko intentando ayudarla, pero cada vez que lo hacia pequeñas descargas no permitían que la tocase.

Sano camino lentamente hasta Hiko y puso su mano en el hombro del ahora desesperado hombre: Hiko, vaya y séquese y avise a Saito... él es el único que puede ayudarla.

Hiko aun asimilando las palabras dichas por el preocupado hermano de la chica: "¿Saito? En que podría ayudar Saito en esto, pero si ya a sucedido antes y él se ha hecho cargo, no tengo que dudar de Sanosuke... después de todo ninguno de los presentes entendemos lo que sucede tan solo los más apegados a ella..." Despega su mirada de la chica y mirando a Sano le dice: Sí, tu también entra... no queremos más enfermos.

Sanosuke entendiendo que no podría hacer nada por ayudar a su querida Jou-chan, fue tras Hiko.

Aoshi parado en la puerta, atónito veía como se acercaban su cuñado y su anfitrión, recuperando su postura fría y calculadora: ¿Dejaran a Kaoru en ese estado? ¿Podrían explicarme que ha sucedido?

Sano pasando al lado de este: entremos, les explicare todo cuando estemos reunidos, no debemos perder el control, además... debemos saber con exactitud lo que hizo que ella entrara en ese trance nuevamente...

Hiko: yo llamare a Hajime, entre más rápido llegue mejor y creo que lo mejor será hablar con Shinta... después de todo solo él estaba junto a ella cuando todo esto paso...

Aoshi siguiendo los pasos de sus dos acompañantes con su mirada distante: "Kaoru... que te ha hecho ese tal Shinta para que hayas quedado en tal estado, si te lastimo o remotamente te toco, te juro... te juro que lo matare" con este pensamiento levanta su mirada para tornarla en una seria.

Llegaron a la sala donde los esperaba Kenshin con la cabeza gacha, sus manos cubriendo su rostro... culpándose a sí mismo por haber lastimado a la chica de mirada zafiro... lo que más le perturbaba era no saber que le había hecho

Hiko viendo a su hijo supo que algo andaba mal, con voz suave y comprensiva: Shinta, dime que ha pasado... ¿Shinta? Se acerca al no recibir respuesta de este

Kenshin intentaba recordar que había sucedido en ese lapso en que Battousai había resurgido pero tan solo obtenía fragmentos borrosos que no le servían de nada. Luego de unos minutos pudo escuchar la voz de Hiko, reaccionando y dejando su posición para prestarle atención a cada palabra que este especulaba: Si, padre... te escucho

Hiko al ver que lo escuchaba puso su mano en el hombro para hablar con más tranquilidad: Dime, ¿por qué Kaoru esta en ese estado? Acaso hoy también tuviste pesadillas

Kenshin abriendo sus ojos, haciéndole saber a Hiko que había dado en el blanco: Si, pero... siento decirte que no recuerdo nada, tan solo me levante y Kaoru-dono estaba extraña... Fijando su mirada en el suelo. Ella me dijo cosas extrañas que en estos momentos no recuerdo con claridad y luego se desmayo. Callo por unos momentos. Intente ayudarla pero solo recibí una descarga... luego busque a Sano ya que él es el único que podía sobrellevar esta situación. Suspirando. Eso es todo...

Hiko: estas seguro que no recuerdas mas nada

Kenshin: si, estoy seguro. Padre, ¿cómo esta Kaoru-dono?, ¿Ya despertó?

Hiko acordándose que debía llamar a Hajime: es cierto, debo llamarlo... Levantándose. Ahora vuelvo

Kenshin viendo como su padre desaparecía por uno de los pasillos, voltea a ver a su amigo: ¿A quien llamara?

Sano aun enojado con Kenshin, él sabia que Kaoru estaba así gracias a Battousai. Con un semblante serio y nada amigable: a Saito

Kenshin pudo notar cierto resentimiento en la respuesta de su amigo: Sano. Dijo con tristeza. Discúlpame. Este acoge de nuevo su antigua posición, intentando recordar algo más que pueda ayudar a los ahora presentes

En una habitación oscura, iluminada únicamente por una pequeña lámpara posada en un escritorio. En esta se podían ver diferentes papeles, desordenados y otros pisados por una taza de café, dicha taza tenia un diseño peculiar, era de color perla y tenia pintado a mano un hermoso paisaje de un bosque y unas iniciales en dorado... _H&K. _

Un ruido proveniente de la parte trasera de la mesa, era un hombre buscando en unos estantes unos papeles.

Limpiando con el torso de su mano el sudor que escurría por su frente, exhalando humo de su boca con un cigarrillo en su mano, se sienta y ve la taza. "Kaoru, pronto veré como sigues"

Sintió como un viento frió recorría su nuca dándole un ligero escalofrió y sin saber el por que sintió sus párpados pesados... cayo dormido encima de los papeles

"¿_En donde estoy?. Caminaba por un bosque muy espeso, el sol aminoraba su capacidad visual, los árboles quedaron atrás para dar una vista hermosa... una colina y en esta había una cabaña. Su mirada reposa en aquella pequeña cabaña. Sintió como su corazón latía rápidamente... la puerta se abrió y una bella mujer, esbelta con el cabello amarrado, azabache salía con una pequeña agarrada de su mano... ella estaba hay... con vida y sonriéndole... Tokio_

_Corrió hacia ella y la traspaso, aun no saliendo de su asombro se vio a si mismo caminando hacia la pareja y luego abrazándola por la espalda, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla y susurrándole palabras mientras una pequeña Kaoru los observaba con una sonrisa... su linda Kaoru siempre alegre, irradiando felicidad a quien se le acercara. En el interior de la cabaña pudo ver a Sanosuke jugando con una pelota en su cuarto... eran una familia feliz. Este entro resignado a la cabaña y se sentó en su antiguo escritorio, noto algo que muy extraño... una Kaoru de unos 14 años miraba todo al igual que él y lloraba. _

_Pero que sucedía, ¿Era un sueño? Pero todo era real... ya había sucedido... si, así era la vida de la familia Saito antes de que Hajime lo llamaran para que atendiera el caso de las Familia Yukishiro y Shishio._

_Él se acerco a Kaoru, a la Kaoru que lloraba y veía todo distante. Ella se dio de cuenta de su presencia y se levanto. Sin pronunciar ninguna palabra ni dando señales de asombro, camino hasta é. Él solo miraba atónito como esa Kaoru se convertía en la actual... en la de 20 años... hecha una mujer pero con la misma mirada inocente: dime padre, por que me arrebataste todo esto... por que me apartaste de ti... yo solo quería que me protegieras y me quisieras como siempre... padre quiero que sepas todo lo he guardado durante todo este tiempo..._

_Saito se acerca a ella intentando coger su mano: Kaoru que significa todo esto, ¿estoy dormido? ¡Contéstame! _

_Luego de ver a Kaoru desaparecer pudo ver la fecha en el calendario "23 de Febrero de 1990" Hajime Saito estaba asombrado... para ese tiempo Kaoru apenas tenia 6 años pero recordaba todo como si fuera ayer, también recordaba como desde pequeña entendía todo más rápido que los demás niños e incluso superaba a su hermano mayor Sanosuke a pesar de llevarse años de diferencia. Al igual que su madre, había heredado la extraña habilidad de la telekinesia y podía hacer cosas que otros niños de su edad no podían. Pudo ver como el mismo se acercaba y abrazaba a la pequeña Kaoru y sonreía. ¿Desde cuando no abrazaba a su pequeña? ¿Desde cuando no sonreía de esa manera? _

_Su visto se poso en el piso, cerro sus ojos. Cuando los abrió pudo notar que el paisaje había cambiado, ahora estaban en la casa de Tokyo, aquella estaba en la ciudad. _

_Camino por los pasillos de su antigua casa y pudo ver a un Sanosuke ya adulto de unos 18 años saliendo con un trozo de pan en la comisura de sus labios: ¡Ya me voy! Atrás de él una Kaoru de unos 12 años lo persigue corriendo: ¡Espérame!_

_Ve como sus dos hijos lo traspasan... ya se había acostumbrado a estar tan solo de espectador en ese extraño mundo. Camino hasta el comedor y admiro a su hermosa esposa limpiando el desastre que hacían sus dos pequeños cada mañana. _

_Tan linda como siempre, su cabello recogido y con su característica sonrisa, se sienta un momento y revisa el correo de ese día. Después de todo ¿qué día era? Miro apresurado el monitor de la computadora y movió el mouse directo a la hora dándole a ver que era "13 de Abril, 1996" entonces, el temor corrió por sus venas.., Ese día en la tarde... habían sido secuestradas sus dos damas, Tokio y Kaoru. _

_Voltio hacia Tokio y comenzó a gritarle desesperado tratando de advertirle lo que sucedería, esta tan solo se levanto y camino con paso quedo hasta una pequeña mesa decorada, pudo ver como alzaba un portarretrato y lo admiraba... su sonrisa se acrecentaba aun más en su rostro. _

_El teléfono suena y esta rápidamente pone la foto en su lugar y corre hasta la sala donde se encuentra el teléfono_

_Tokio: moshi? moshi?... A eres tu cariño... si todo esta bien, no te preocupes... ¿los niños? Están por llegar pero acuérdate que mañana es la reunión en de Sano... ¿no puedes ir? Pero... esta bien yo me las arreglare mañana... yo también te amo... _

_Esta pone el auricular en su lugar y de sus ojos azules una lagrima se aventura, corre por su mejilla._

_Saito: "ella nunca se quejo de nada, siempre ocupándose de todo... y nunca pude ver como la hacia sufrir, descuidando a mi familia por un simple caso... que ciego fui" _

_Mientras este reflexionaba, la puerta fue abierta de par en par dándole paso a una niña de ojos zafiro, cabello azabache suelto y un poco desordenado: ¡¡Mami, llegue!! _

_Tokio camina hacia su pequeña hija y la cargo mientras acariciaba su suave cabello: ¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy, mi pequeña? _

_Kaoru muy contenta: muy bien, conocí a un nuevo compañero... se llama Enishi_

_Tokio: que bueno, tienes mas amigos ahora. Ven, cocinemos algo para tu padre y tu hermano cuando vuelvan._

_Kaoru triste: ¿Hoy Sano también vendrá tarde? _

_Tokio arrodillándose y poniendo su mano en el mentón de Kaoru: acuérdate que tu hermano esta por graduarse y estará ocupado este año. Estas palabras no causaron ningún efecto en Kaoru, tan solo hicieron que sus pequeños ojitos se oscurecieran más. Al ver esto decidió hacerle cosquillas a su pequeña. ¡Arriba esos ánimos Kao-chan! _

_Saito que miraba la escena con tristeza, pudo escuchar un extraño ruido proveniente del patio. Este camino sigilosamente aunque no podía ser visto (la costumbre) y vio como 1 hombre y un joven pateaban la puerta trasera._

_Intento defenderlas pero fue en vano, los atravesó... pudo ver como Tokio con sus habilidades mentales movía objetos pesados para intentar defenderse pero nada servia. Destruían todos los obstáculos tan solo con la katana y el otro sujeto con sus puños. _

_Soujiro: apresúrate Anji, llevate a la mujer, yo me encargare de la niña_

_Kaoru: ¡¡Mami!!_

_Soujiro: ¡¡Cállate, niña insolente!!_

_Anji: por favor señora, no se resista... no quiero hacerle daño_

_Tokio desesperada: ¿Por qué hacen esto? Por favor no la lastime. Al ver como Soujiro perdía la paciencia al tratar de atrapar a Kaoru, sin perder su sonrisa. _

_Tokio: por favor lléveme a mi y déjela, ella es inocente _

_Soujiro que al fin había alcanzado a Kaoru: Usted también es inocente y no por ello saldrá librada de esto... además ordenes son ordenes._

_Anji agarro como pudo a Tokio y la llevo hasta una limosina negra que los esperaba afuera de la casa, más atrás venia Soujiro con Kaoru, esta estaba desmayada después de un buen golpe propinado por éste._

_Tokio vio a su pequeña y un hilillo de sangre corría por su frente, esta aferró a Kaoru a su pecho y comenzo a llorar pensando en lo que le podrían hacer a su niña esos hombres despiadados. _

_Saito que vio como se fue el carro con su esposa e hija, estaba lleno de rabia y rencor... no las habia protegido... no las habia protegido ¡¡¡MALDICI"N" _

_Callo de rodillas en la calle y con su puño golpeo el suelo, cuando abrió sus ojos estaba en una habitación oscura y pudo ver como una mujer muy parecida a la chica que habia muerto a manos del hijo de su colega Hiko, las empujaba sin ningún tipo de piedad. Ya en el piso, Tokio vio a su pequeña, aun no recobraba la conciencia: Por favor Saito, ayúdanos_

_Saito al ver tal escena comienza a golpear la pared una y otra vez: "¿Por qué a ellas y no a mi?"_

_Habia caído la noche, su reloj marcaba las 8 de la noche y su otro yo de seguro estaba enterado del secuestro... se acordaba perfectamente como a eso de las 5:30 de la tarde lo llamaron diciendo que su esposa e hija habían sido secuestradas por dos hombres extraños en una limosina. _

_Eran las 10 de la noche cuando nuevamente la mujer abrió la puerta y les grito a las dos que se levantaran y salieran. Él camino tras ellas, era una mansión y en el centro de la terraza estaban sentados dos hombres... los pudo reconocer, eran Makoto Shishio y Yukishiro, a su lado estaba esa mujer que de seguro era la esposa y ese extraño chico que nunca dejaba de sonreír. _

_Shishio con una sádica sonrisa al verlas: pero que bellas resultaron las mujeres del Lobo _

_Yukishiro: si, al parecer tiene buenos gustos. Mirando a Kaoru que habia recobrado la memoria. Miren a la pequeña, ¿cuántos años tiene? ¿Unos once o doce? Y mírenla es toda una dama _

_Tokio temiendo lo peor para Kaoru se arrodilla y vio el barandal, ella podía hacer que flotaran por unos minutos para restarle altura a la caída: Kaoru, por favor, cuando te de la señal saltaremos ¿si? No permitiré que te pase nada. Sonriéndole _

_Kaoru: ¿Mami? _

_Shishio se levanto y camino hacia ellas mientras el otro simplemente esperaba su turno: pero ¿qué les pasa? Nunca antes se habían divertido _

_Este acercándose a Tokio, le agarra el mentón: realmente eres bella_

_Tokio quitando rápidamente la mano de aquel hombre de su rostro: ¡¡¡ A mi nadie me toca que no sea mi esposo!!! Y usted señor me provoca tan solo asco_

_Shishio enfurecido golpea a Tokio dejándola en el piso escupiendo sangre: No te la des de valiente conmigo _

_Saito que observaba todo, intentaba detenerlo... él le habia pegado a su mujer y no pudo hacer nada, mientras ella resistía valerosamente la situación._

_Kaoru al ver a su mama en el suelo sintió como sus poderes surgían con una nueva fuerza. Alrededor de la bella terraza había antorchas dándole un toque medieval al lugar. Miro todas las antorchas y con un esfuerzo las levanto y miro al sujeto que habia herido a su madre. _

_Las antorchas fueron directas a Shishio incendiándolo por completo mientras Soujiro intentaba apagar el fuego, estas aprovecharon para escapar _

_Yukishiro viendo esto se apresuro a coger su pistola y correr hacia ellas. Las sirenas se escuchaban por todo el lugar, habían venido por las mujeres del Lobo y nadie los detendría. Soujiro ayudo a un Shishio totalmente quemado, lo envolvió en unas telas y se lo llevo. Yukishiro las alcanzo, quedaron entre él y el barandal. _

_Kaoru se asomo detrás de su madre y pudo ver como su papa se bajaba se una de las patrullas con otros hombres_

_Kaoru: ¡¡Mami, mami!! Papa esta aqu_

_Tokio al escuchar esto sonríe, cosa que no pasa desapercibida por Saito. _

_Yukishiro: ni se te ocurra dar un paso más, ustedes son nuestro boleto de salida _

_Hitomi (la esposa de Yukishiro): Cariño, han entrado... ¿Qué haremos?_

_Yukishiro: no te preocupes, las tenemos a ellas y con eso bastara_

_Las puertas fueron abiertas y con ellas aparecieron Hiko y Saito_

_Hiko: entréguenlas y podemos reconsiderar matarlos_

_Saito viendo a su mujer y a su hija detrás de aquel hombre enfureci_

_Saito se vio a si mismo y recordó todo... ese instante en que la perdió _

_Saito corrió hacia Yukishiro, esta al ver que no tenia salivatoria voltea: Si yo muero, las llevare conmigo. Apunto su pistola hacia ellas, Tokio sabiendo lo que haría abrazo a Kaoru y las balas le dieron en la espalda. Sentía como todo se destrozaba en su interior, la sangre manchaba su ropa y perdía el equilibrio... Kaoru veia todo llorando, aun en los brazos de su madre: ¡¡¡¡IEE!!! Las dos cayeron del barandal y terminaron el piso, ambas quedaron juntas en el suelo... Kaoru habia recibido el impacto de la caída más el peso de su madre que yacía todavía abrazada a ella. _

_Saito miro todo, por sus mejillas lagrimas surcaban... llenas de arrepentimiento, culpa, rencor y odio hacia las personas que se la habían arrebatado... y habían lastimado a su pequeña._

_Hiko termino rápidamente con Yukishiro, ya que Saito aun seguía petrificado viendo como el cuerpo inerte de su esposa caía junto con el de su hija._

_Cuando llegaron al piso inferior vieron la escena, la sangre de ambas se mezclaba dando un tono negruzco y terrorífico. Saito corrió hasta ellas y verifico algo que lo dejaría marcado para toda su vida, su Tokio no tenia salvación, lo ultimo que escucho de ella fueron las palabras que amaba escuchar de esa mujer: Aishiteru..._

_La abrazo como nunca, como si no la fuera a dejar ir pero... era demasiado tarde... ella ya habia partido para no volver. _

_La dejo y beso sus labios, su atención fue reclamada ahora por Kaoru, quien tenia múltiples fracturas y de su pequeña cabeza salía abundante sangre_

_Saito la cargo en sus brazos y pudo ver como su suave cabello negro estaba ahora todo lleno se sangre, pegajoso y como una bala habia atravesado a Tokio y habia perforado una de las piernas de su pequeña hija: ¡¡¡NO!!! A ella no me le quitaran, lo oyeron. Este se monto en su coche y a toda velocidad llego al Hospital Central de Tokyo con su hija en brazos corrio por los pasillos hasta llegar a la zona restringida. _

_Esta la utilizaban para casos extraños o secretos del gobierno. _

_En la habitación estaba Genzai esperándolo y una joven de cabello negro, vestida con una bata blanca. _

_Megumi: por favor, póngala en la camilla ¡¡Rápido!!_

_Después de eso recibió otra noticia funesta por parte de Genzai: Saito, siento decirte que Kao-chan no sobrevivirá... sus fracturas han curado y la herida de bala fue algo insignificante pero el golpe que se dio el parte posterior del cráneo a causado un terrible trauma en el cerebro... si ella sobrevive quedara como un vegetal o no podrá mover ninguna de sus extremidades._

_Para Saito, en esa temporada todo habia sido un desastre... Sanosuke que no abandonaba la habitación de su pequeña hermana en ningún momento estaba dormido. Pudo ver a su pequeña hija con su cabecita totalmente vendada. _

_Saito: Kaoru... tu luchaste para no dejarme y lo único que hice fue apartarte de mi apenas te recuperaste._

_Kaoru apareciendo detrás de Saito: padre, al fin has comprendido _

_Saito se voltea y la ve: eres idéntica a tu madre. Pone su mano en la mejilla de su hija._

_Siente como se desvanece y aparece en una habitación de hotel... el calendario decía "27 de octubre de 1998" Ese fue el día en que secuestraron a Kaoru por segunda vez _

_Pudo ver como Sano llegaba y escuchaba atento las palabras de Kaoru, para ese entonces los poderes de Kaoru eran bastante fuertes. Habia sucedido algo muy inesperado... el golpe que recibió Kaoru en la cabeza no la privo de ninguna capacidad motora ni mucho menos mental, ese golpe habia hecho reaccionar la otra parte de su cerebro así aumentando su poder. Todo esto ocurrió debido a que en el instante en que cayeron por el barandal Kaoru utilizo sus poderes al máximo al intentar salvar a su madre. _

_Después de unos momentos en que sus hijos hablaban, el vidrio de la puerta corrediza del balcón se quebró en mil pedazos hiriendo así a Kaoru. Pudo ver como Sano intentaba ganarle a Zeta pero fue en vano... su habilidad era demasiada para alguien que no tenia ninguna arma..._

_Entonces pudo ver como Kaoru empuña una espada y vio como desempeñaba de una forma celestial el Gatotsu Zeroshiki. Nunca imagino que ella peleara de esa forma, incluso llegaba a su nivel a pesar de tener tan corta edad. Ella vence a Zeta, pero entonces ¿Cómo pudo llevársela?_

_Su pregunta fue respondida, Zeta viendo a Kaoru desprevenida preocupada por Sano, sus ojos se ensanchan al ver a su pequeña siendo atravesada por la espada de Tenken Soujiro._

_Abrio los ojos y estaba en una habitación oscura, a su lado estaba Kaoru encogida abrazando sus piernas. Llorando... sola... Papa_

_La puerta se abrio de par en par y pudo ver como Soujiro agarraba a Kaoru por el cabello y la arrastraba hasta donde se encontraba Shishio y una mujer muy parecida a Hitomi pero no pudo reconocerla. _

_Shishi enfurecido al verla: ¡¡VEME, TU ME HICISTE ESTO!!. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente vendado, sin ninguna excepción. Agarra el cuello de Kaoru y comienza a estrangularla _

_Saito: SUELTALA MALDITO, NO LA TOQUES_

_Shishio reía mientras la vida de Kaoru se escapaba lentamente: no pienses que va a ser así de fácil. Dice esto dejándola caer bruscamente al piso. Ahora que eres más grande estas más bella... créeme, no me molesta que no tengas experiencia... Nos divertiremos en grande_

_Kaoru miraba aterrorizada a aquel hombre de aspecto repugnante: ¡¡¡Aléguese de mí!!! _

_Shishio se acerco y la jalo del cabello hasta una habitación, la tiro a la cama y le cayo encima, besando su cuello_

_Saito no podía ver eso, no lo soportaba, la inocencia de su hija ¿habia sido robada? Pero Genzai no menciono nada sobre eso_

_Shishio rasgo el vestido de Kaoru, esta podía sentir las manos de aquel hombre en su cuello ejerciendo presión y su boca besándola... le daba asco._

_Sintió como la furia recorría su cuerpo, abrió sus ojos dejando ver un azul Zafiro muy oscuro y a la ves una aureola celeste alrededor de la pupila._

_El cuerpo de Shishio fue expulsado violentamente contra una de las paredes y Kaoru se abrazo a si misma. Flotando rodeada de una extraña aura celeste. _

_Todo sé comenzo a derrumbar, el poder de Kaoru aumentaba con una velocidad alarmante y el edificio no resistiría más tiempo. _

_Todo colapso, pero lograron escapar Shishio, Soujiro y la extraña mujer..._

_Saito vio como los escombros lo atravesaban sin hacerle ningún tipo de daño y un extraña aura protegiendo a Kaoru de todo. _

_Pudo verse a si mismo llegar nuevamente y decirle: Nadie te hará daño, Kaoru... Esta dejo de brillar y cayo desmayada al piso donde se vio a si mismo abrazando a su frágil pero poderosa hija. _

_Este camino hacia ellos pero cada paso que daba se alejaba más y más, hasta que todo se torno oscuro, abrió los ojos y todo era blanco, reconoció ese peculiar olor que despedían los hospitales. Ahí estaba él comunicándole a Kaoru que la enviaría de nuevo lejos de él. _

_De nuevo apareció la Kaoru adulta: dime padre por que, POR QUE _

_Dijo corriendo hacia él, este esperando su llegada cerro los ojos y cuando los abrio pudo sentir la lluvia golpeando su cuerpo y Kaoru estaba recostada en el césped pero algo extraño... la lluvia no tocaba su cuerpo._

_Saito intento tocarla pero no pudo... entendió lo que sucedía... Kaoru lo llamaba a gritos... pedía su compañía, su amor de padre... reclamaba todo los años que la aparto de él..._

_Papa, ven... ayúdame... por favor _

Abrio sus ojos totalmente desorbitados, cubierto totalmente de sudor.

Saito: tengo que ir a Kioto, algo le ha sucedido a Kaoru

El telefono suena y este lo levanta: Hiko? Ya lo sé, Kaoru me necesita y espero que tengas una buena explicación para todo esto

Esperame Kaoru...

Bueno aquí tienen otro cap, mándenme reviews si?

O sino no tendre la suficiente inspiración para continuar con este fic

Bueno ahora les explico lo de las edades:

1990: Kaoru – 6 años

Saito – 30 años

Sanosuke – 12

1996: Kaoru – 12 años

Sanosuke – 18 años

Saito – 36 años

Megumi – 17 años

1998: Kaoru – 14 años

Sanosuke – 18 años

Saito – 38 años

2000: Kenshin – 19 años

Tomoe – 19 años

Hiko – 39 años

Enishi – 16 años

Saito – 40 años

2004: Kaoru – 20 años

Kenshin – 23 años

Sanosuke – 26 años

Saito – 44 años

Hiko – 41 años

Aoshi – 24 años

Soujiro – 32 años

Enishi – 20 años

Megumi – 25 años


	5. Despertar, el regreso de Shishio

Sorry por la demora pero he estado muy ocupada v.v bueno sin hablar mucho los dejos con el fic

Capitulo 5: El Despertar, Shishio vuelve

Saito camina con paso apresurado por el aeropuerto después de haber dejado inconsciente a un pobre agente nuevo que no reconoció al gran Lobo de Mibu, luego de advertencias decidió coger las llaves por la fuerza, ahora en sus manos las llaves de un helicóptero, para casos de persecución área pero a él no le importaba... su hija era más importante que cualquier sanción o reproche que le diera Katsura. Se monto en el helicóptero Bell, Modelo 412...

Despego sin más problemas y observo como la hermosa ciudad de Tokyo se hacia pequeña por el cristal mientras el viento susurraba en su oído... Mousugu chichi ga ie ni kaette kimasu... al escucharlo se sorprendió, podría ser que aun Kaoru estuviera a su lado a pesar de no estar dormido, esperándolo... si, esas eran las palabras de su pequeña Kaoru esperándolo en la puerta con los brazos abiertos aunque fuera de noche, siempre lo esperaba despierta... Kaoru-chan fue lo único que salió de los labios de aquel hombre, a pesar de su aspecto serio y duro tenia sentimientos y si se trataba de la única familia que tenia... sus hijos, haria cualquier cosa.

Dándole la entrada luego de varios minutos de viaje a Kyoto, se dirigía directamente a la Estación de Policía de Kyoto, pidió permiso para aterrizar a las entidades de aquella locación. Para su satisfacción no denegaron su solicitud. Este aterriza perfectamente mientras en la azotea lo esperaba Katsura con una sonrisa.

Katsura espera hasta que las aspas dejen completamente de dar vueltas y se acerca, este abre la compuerta: que bueno que te tenemos de nuevo por aqu

Saito completamente con los pies en el suelo y mirándolo fríamente: ¿No hay ningún comentario por utilizar equipo sin autorización?

Katsura riendo: viejo amigo, eso no tiene ninguna importancia

Saito lo mira detenidamente y sabe que no estaba esperándolo precisamente para darle la bienvenida, ensancha sus ojos viendo la estúpida sonrisa de Katsura, sin decir una palabra: no tengo tiempo para hablar, tengo prisa

Katsura viendo la espalda de Saito, borra su sonrisa y un semblante serio se apodera de su rostro: hay una unidad esperándote, iras directamente a la casa Seujiro, ¿cierto?

Saito aunque dudaba como Katsura estaba enterado de la situación, no cambio su expresión fría y tan solo lo miro de reojo: no pedí tu ayuda y ni pienses que te lo agradeceré

Katsura ahora adelantándose hasta quedar al frente del Lobo, extendió su mano dándole un sobre: No te hagas de rogar, esto te interesa más que a nadie. Él ha vuelto y viene por venganza, es hora de que pague por todo lo que te ha hecho al igual que a Hiko, pero esta vez... tendremos éxito. Te lo garantizo.

Saito agarro el sobre, lo único que vino a su mente fue la frágil imagen de Kaoru cuando la rescato. Sin pensarlo, arrugo el sobre y lo metió en su bolsillo, miro a Katsura decidido y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la puerta, tenia que apresurarse. Si él había regresado era obvio que iría tras Kaoru, de alguna manera todos sus planes fueron estropeados por ella.

Con las quemaduras que Kaoru provoco en su primera huida, su cuerpo no podía soportar mucho tiempo en batalla y siempre que viaja tomaba gran tiempo en recuperarse. En el segundo intento su cuerpo sufrió graves fracturas durante su escape. Si, Kaoru había sido su único obstáculo durante todo este tiempo.

Todos los policías veían como el agente más apreciado por Katsura corría por los pasillos, empujando a algunos que tan solo lo miraban por unos instantes luego de sentir su escalofriante mirada dispuesto a hacerlos callar si decían una sola palabra de reclamo o reproche.

Llega a la sección de transporte y lo esperaba una Rexton... su favorita, sin pensarlo abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa estaba encendida. Manejo a toda velocidad con la sirena encendida para mejor movilidad, nunca le había gustado esperar semáforos ni los famosos tranques que se formaban en una cuidad como lo era Kyoto.

Con gran agilidad esquivaba los automóviles al llegar a la autopista, era la vía más rápida para llegar a casa de su colega. Sin embargo tuvo que parar en una gasolinera al ver como una luz le avisaba la falta de combustible... "Que tenia en mente Katsura cuando decidió darme una unidad con el tanque vacío..." Fue lo único que atino a pensar.

Bajo del automóvil y se dispuso a comprar un refresco, tenia un gran dolor de cabeza y se dispuso a comprar una píldora para acabar inminentemente con su problema, mas este no ceso...

Cerro sus ojos y podía ver como recuerdos pasaban fugaces aumentando el dolor.

¿Señor?

Saito volteo hacia el joven que le hablaba: que quieres.

Joven: usted de Hajime Saito ¿cierto?

Saito analizándolo, como sabia su nombre: ¿quién eres? Poniendo su mano en la funda de la katana.

Joven: este mensaje es de Shishio-san

Le entrega un sobre negro y luego voltea dejándolo solo para que revise el contenido. Lo abre y para su sorpresa estaba totalmente en blanco, en la parte inferior decia: _La muerte le llegara tarde o temprano a ella_

Arrugo el papel y para su sorpresa aquel extraño joven no estaba, camino hasta el automóvil y observo que el tanque fue perforado por una bala: Esto fue planeado, debo apresurarme

Se encamino nuevamente, no había tiempo que perder con una fuga en el tanque llegaría tan solo si ocurría un milagro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sano preocupado por la tardanza del lobo: ¡¡¡Que diablos espera para llegar!!! Hiko-san usted le explico la situación ¿no?

Hiko mareado de ver a Sanosuke caminando de un lado al otro de la habitación le respondió con desdén: si, si si ya te dije que él lo sabia, no preguntes como pero... él estaba anuente de todo

Aoshi permanecía con los ojos cerrados analizando la situación: "Kaoru depende de Saito-san pero eso no nos asegura que vuelva a su estado normal... ella misma me ha comentado como su padre la ha decepcionado mas no tengo otra opción que esperar. Estoy seguro que Himura es el culpable y le haré pagar por todo esto..."

En el jardín, Kenshin seguía viendo desde el marco de la puerta a Kaoru como hipnotizado. Miro al interior de la casa y podía escuchar los gritos de su amigo, él entendía a la perfección la preocupación de Sano hacia su Jou-chan

Hace unos momentos había observado un extraño acontecimiento, Kaoru había expulsado pequeñas ondas y luego la vio parada muy cerca de él. Sus ojos desorbitados no podían creer lo que había sucedido, restregó sus ojos y desapareció la imagen de la pequeña Kaoru.

Volvió a mirar a Kaoru y lo noto... pequeñas lagrimas surgían de sus ojos sin cesar, decidió acercarse, pero, fue rechazado esta vez por un nuevo campo. Lo podía sentir, ella cada vez aumentaba su poder hasta que abrió los ojos.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡OTOUSAN!!!!!!

Una gran aura se desprendio del cuerpo de Kaoru, estremeciendo el lugar con gran fuerza, todos en la mansión estaban desconcertados por lo que estaba sucediendo, un resplandor emanaba del cuerpo de Kaoru y la anterior barrera habia desaparecido dejando que la lluvia golpeara su frágil cuerpo.

Sano: ¡¡¡¡Jou-chan!!!

Intenta levantarse pero es detenido por Aoshi

Aoshi: no te muevas, las paredes están resentidas y no sabemos si puede colapsar cualquier pared

Sano desesperado: pero Jou-chan

Hiko: vengan, aquí es mas seguro.

Indicándoles que se metieran debajo de su escritorio.

Hiko: ¿y Shinta?, tengo que buscarlo

Este sale ignorando los gritos provenientes de la parte inferior de la mesa y para su sorpresa ve a...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saito: he llegado, pero esta cerrado "Esta maldita lluvia no me deja ver nada y nadie contesta" Viendo el intercom sin con desdén

Este se introduce en el auto, retrocede y con toda la velocidad que puede estrella el portón "Hiko se enfadara pero... que más da"

Ve la imponente mansión delante de sus ojos y estrepitosamente se "estaciona" si se puede decir. Cuando baja del automóvil escucha la voz de su hija

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡OTOUSAN!!!!!!

Saito: Kaoru...

Corre hasta la puerta y la tumba de una patada, siente como una onda lo empuja haciéndolo tambalear un poco "llegue tarde, ha comenzado de nuevo, si no logro que ella controle su poder.... destruirá la casa de Hiko y podría herir a alguna persona" Camina con paso firme para ver a...

Saito: ¿Hiko?

Hiko: ¡¡Hasta que por fin llegaste!! Dice con cierta alegría

Saito: no tengo tiempo para jovialísimos, tengo que prevenir que te quedes sin casa. Con una sonrisa cínica

Hiko: ja ja ja que gracioso ¬¬

Mirándolo mientras recorre la sala hasta llegar al pasillo que lo llevaría al jardín donde lo esperaban. "Tan solo espero que él pueda ayudarla"

Kenshin que permanecía en el suelo después de ser golpeado directamente por la onda, escuchaba pasos fuertes acercándose. Levanta la mirada y ve al imponente padre de su amigo. Si, era el Lobo y su mirada denotaba preocupación.

Saito ve a Kaoru totalmente mojada, acostada en el césped emitiendo esa extraña aura cada vez más fuerte. Se acerca y entre mas cerca, más difícil era avanzar.

Kaoru abre los ojos y lagrimas aun recorrían sus mejillas, gira su cabeza y ve a su padre. Ladea su cuerpo y se apoya en el suelo con sus manos hasta quedar en pie, mirándolo con una sonrisa y en sus ojos todavía destellaba un azul zafiro intenso...Otousan... Fue lo único que pronuncio antes de desvanecerse, Saito se apresuro a atraparla y cayo en sus brazos.

Hiko, Aoshi y Sano notaron que todo volvio a la normalidad, pequeñas grietas se notaban en las paredes y algunas copas estaban echas añicos en las mesas o en el suelo.

Hiko: Saito, espero que tengas como pagarme todo esto

Sus dos acompañantes lo veían indignados, como podía pensar en eso en semejante situación. Los dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo

Sano: Jou-chan...

Levantándose, volteando el escritorio donde antes estaban escondidos. Sale en búsqueda de su hermana. Al llegar al jardín queda impactado, hay estaba su padre con su pequeña hermana en brazos, los dos bajo la lluvia y Kaoru parecía no responder. Veía como Saito la zarandeaba para que despertara mas no respondía

Sano: padre

Saito que antes tenia una cara de angustia, intenta ocultar su desesperación al saberse observado por su hijo mayor: llama a Genzai, él es el único que sabe como tratar estos casos

Sano: pero...

Saito: TE HE DICHO QUE LO LLAMES

Sano con tristeza tan solo le dice un debil: Sí...

Kenshin se había levantado y caminaba hasta donde estaba la pareja: Saito-san, llevemos a la Kaoru-dono a una habitación. No podemos dejar que continué bajo la lluvia y mucho menos usted

Saito que hasta ahora recordaba al extraño chico con un peculiar cabello, le dice sin mirarlo: arregla la habitación, yo la llevare

Kenshin: sigame, ella tiene su propia habitación

Saito se levanta y sigue a Kenshin mientras este les abre la puerta un poco nervioso al ver la mirada penetrante de Saito puesta sobre él

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sano en el teléfono: Por favor, me podría comunicar con el Dr. Genzai

Secretaria: ¿el Dr. Genzai? Pero si murió hace 4 años, acaso no lo sabia

Sano atonito ante la noticia: no... yo... yo no sabia

Secretaria: pero si quiere la comunico con la Dr Takani

Sano: si no hay mas remedio

Se escucha como la joven llamaba a una señorita. "Así que es una mujer" Se imagina a Genzai vestido de mujer y su rostro muestra repulsión

Takani: dígame, para que queria a... mi padre

Sano: soy el hijo de Hajime Saito

Takani: tiene que ver con la pequeña Saito verdad

Sano: si, por eso queria hablar con el pero me entere de...

Takani: no se preocupe, yo ocupare su lugar.

Sano: estamos en la Residencia Himura

Takani: Sé donde queda y dígale a Saito-san que no intente despertarla

Sano: pero por que, oiga OIGA¡¡¡¡

Me cerro, que grosera ùú bruja...

Sano se dirige hacia el jardín cuando es detenido por Aoshi

Aoshi: la llevaron a su habitación

Sano sin pensarlo dos veces subio las escaleras y recorrió el largo pasillo hasta divisar la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba su Jou-chan. Abre la puerta lentamente y entra con seguridad, su padre se encontraba sentado al lado de su hermana.

Sano: el Dr. Genzai ha muerto

Saito: ¿cómo?

Sano: no sé... pero...

Saito fastidiado: pero ¿qué?

Sano: su hija esta en camino

Saito: ¿Megumi? Pero si es tan solo una cría, no tiene ninguna experiencia en casos como los de Kaoru

Sano: es ella o nada, además me dijo que no intentaras levantarla

Saito cierra sus ojos intentando pensar con más claridad: "Esto es muy diferente de lo que sucedió la vez pasada, ella no reacciona... esta como... muerta" sus ojos se dejan ver nuevamente, dirigidos a la blanquecina figura que yacía acostada en la cama: Kaoru

Kaoru sentía la mano de su padre, pero se sentía tan débil después de utilizar gran parte de su poder. No varias partes de su cuerpo y en su pecho sentía dolor en su pecho y cabeza. Sentía como leves espasmos se apoderaban de su cuerpo.

Saito alarmado viendo como Kaoru temblaba repetidas veces, se levanta dejando caer la silla. Toco la frente de Kaoru y la fiebre estaba presente pero no muy alta.

Kaoru: "quiero abrir mis ojos... quiero verlo... quiero ver a mi padre" una lagrima rueda por sus pómulos y con un gran esfuerzo abre los ojos viendo la cara de su padre, en esta se reflejaba sorpresa, alegria...

Kaoru moviendo su mano débilmente alcanza la de su padre: otousan, no sabes todo el tiempo que he esperado... para... para verte

Saito: ya estoy aqu

Kaoru al notar preocupación en los ojos de sus padre: No te preocupes, me recuperare... tan solo... tan solo déjame recuperar mis fuerzas ¿si?

Saito sonrió como no lo hacia en años y movió su cabeza dándole una respuesta afirmativa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiko escucho un ruido y se azomo a la puerta, vio a una linda joven de cabello negro, ojos oscuros con un rojo muy notorio para su gusto en sus labios: a quien buscas preciosa

Megumi frunciendo el ceño ante semejante cualitativo: por favor más respeto y soy la Dra. Megumi Takani, vengo por una llamada y me dijeron que la Saito-san necesitaba mi ayuda

Hiko: ¿tu eres el doctor que Hajime mando a llamar? Vaya sorpresa, adelante... eres bienvenida

Megumi paso y veia todo el destrozo: esto lo hizo Kaoru Saito?

Hiko: si, que fuerza tiene esa niña

Megumi: ¿Dónde esta?

Hiko: en su habitación, sígueme

Megumi lo siguió pero una interrogante rondaba sus pensamientos: "Himura... sé que conozco ese apellido pero de dónde"

Kenshin: usted es la doctora que ayudara a Kaoru-dono

Megumi al ver a un joven tan apuesto le extendio su mano: si, me llamo Megumi Takani gusto en conocerte, tu nombre es...

Kenshin sonriendo: Kenshin Himura para servirte

La cara de Megumi palideció cuando escucho el nombre, bajo su cabeza y apreto los puños: ¡¡¡¡USTED ES EL RESPONSABLE DE LA MUERTE DE MI PADRE!!!

Kenshin al escuchar esto se sorprendió, que tenia él que ver con la muerte del padre de esta joven: no entiendo, yo no he asesinado a nadie... nunca dañaría a alguien de esa forma

Megumi mirándolo con rencor: usted es el multimillonario Kenshin Himura, hace cuatros usted fue secuestrado y mi padre fue asesinado por su novia. Si usted no lo hubiera metido en sus problemas él seguiría con vida

Kenshin recordó al anciano que lo ayudo: es cierto, aunque no le puedo regresar a su padre... le pido perdón

Megumi: espero que esto quede en su conciencia. Retomando su camino, ignorando como Hiko la veía atónito ante su cambio de personalidad

Megumi poniendo cabeza fría, abrió la puerta donde le habían indicado que la esperaba su paciente

Saito: pensé que no vendrías

Megumi: discúlpeme Saito-san pero sufrí un percance con uno de los habitantes de esta casa. Recordando su encuentro con Kenshin

Megumi sin decir mas se acerca a Kaoru y comienza a examinarla: Saito-san será mejor enviarla al hospital así podre medir sus ondas cerebrales y ver en que forma a resentido su estado de salud

Saito: a que te refieres con su estado de salud

Megumi: al utilizar sus poderes, esta utilizando demasiada energía vital y sus neuronas entras en desorden

Saito: eso quiere decir que puede que no pueda ejecutar alguna...

Megumi: capacidad motora, si... quizas no se levante en días o quizas no pueda ver o que no nos escuche... todo depende de la fortaleza que tenga su hija aunque después de haber visto lo que hizo hay grandes posibilidades de que salga intacta de esta

Saito: ¿de esta?

Megumi: como se lo ha mencionado mi padre veces anteriores, cuando Kaoru utiliza sus poderes sin ningún control hay riesgos de que pierda por completo la razón o que quede en estado vegetal

Saito: me estas diciendo que en cualquier momento puedo perder a mi hija

Megumi: si, si es que no se controlan sus habilidades

Saito: arreglare todo para que la llevemos al hospital, le dire a Hiko q...

Sus oidos captan un sonido. "Huele a..." polvora

Megumi: ¿disculpe?

Saito le grita: abajo. Luego de un gran estallido

Hiko: pero que diablos, me quieren dejar sin casa

Kenshin: mira, es...

Hiko: Soujiro

Soujiro: aun me recuerda, tan solo vine a decirles que Shishio-san pronto vendra a cobrar venganza, ustedes saben a quien me refiero... Mirando las escaleras. Ella esta aya arriba cierto pero ahora no es el momento, además tenemos aliados... cuida a tu Shinta

Hiko: PELEA MALDITO COBARDE

Soujiro: no es el tiempo ni mucho menos la ocasión

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras en el cuarto donde estaban Kaoru, Saito y Megumi las cosas no estaban tan bien, gracias a la explosión la habitación estaba colapsando y las paredes estaban cediendo.

Saito al ver como un escombro iba directamente a la cama en donde estaba Kaoru y a su lado Megumi, corre y se coloca entre ellas y el gran pedazo de concreto.....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Si, se que demore pero ciertamente no tenia pensado seguir con este fic, este año tengo muchas actividades y ocupan gran parte de mi tiempo.

La actualización de este fic dependerá mucho de los reviews y de su paciencia pero de todos modos quisiera agradecer a las personas que me dieron su apoyo en el cap anterion MUCHAS GRACCIASSSS y los que querian saber que significa Mousugu chichi ga ie ni kaette kimasu...

Dentro de poco volverá papa a casa


	6. El Despertar de Kaoru II, funesta notici...

Hola aquí esta el ultimo capitulo que publicare y si quieren saber la razón lean el final del otro capitulo o este mismo. Sin mas preámbulos me despido y no sé si después lo publique nuevamente

Capitulo 6: El Despertar, una funesta noticia

Escucho el grito de mi padre apenas y siento como el miedo recorre mi ser, es ese horrible hombre o tan solo es mi imaginación que me esta jugando una broma. Si, eso debe ser, Hiko-san y otousan tienen muchos enemigos por ser policías, podría ser cualquiera.

Mientras analizo la situación siento el agarre de mi mano pero no es otousan, es... una mujer muy escandalosa ya que desde que otousan le dijo que se refugiara conmigo no ha dejado de gritar y apretarme la mano, evitando así mi concentración. Siento como todo a mí alrededor tiembla y la mente de mi padre esta desordenada por lo que no puedo saber que esta pasando, la de la joven es algo que ni siquiera entiendo. Pero siento el peligro recorriendo mis venas... puedo sentirlo... algo malo va a pasar... no si lo evito.

Saito veía fastidiado a Megumi mientras gritaba desalentadoras palabras sobre que iban a morir y afines. Tratando de ignorar su voz pensaba en la forma de sacar a Kaoru de esa habitación sin ningún rasguño.

Saito dio unos pasos con cuidado al ver el piso agrietado por la explosión y dirigiéndose a Megumi: deja gritar e intenta moverte lentamente hacia la puerta

Megumi temerosa viendo las grietas: pero Saito-san

Saito: te seré sincero, eres un estorbo. Contigo aquí tengo que pensar en como salvar a Kaoru y a la vez a ti

Megumi con una vena en la frente y con su mano apretada: gracias por la sinceridad pero como DIABLOS ESPERA QUE HAGA LO QUE ME PIDE

El grito de Megumi hizo que las paredes retumbaran y tierra comenzó a caer en la sabana de la cama

Saito furioso: mujer estúpida

Megumi asustada: Lo siento yo no queri... mira hacia arriba sintiendo como polvo caía sobre su cabeza.

El concreto sucumbió, un gran pedazo de concreto iba directo hacia ellas, mientras lo veía estática sintió como la empujaban quedando postrada en la cama que estaba detrás de ella, todo fue muy rápido. Cuando volvio en si pudo ver a Saito sobre ella para protegerlas del impacto. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Que es lo que sucede, siento cierta presión en mis piernas como si alguien estuviera encima de mí. Los pensamientos de mi padre se han vuelto claros y siento cierto dejo de tristeza en ellos... ¿Ocurre algo malo otousan?

Saito: "Kaoru, no permitiré que mueras aunque eso signifique dar mi propia vida..."

Kaoru: "¿Otousan? ¿Que sucede? Tengo que abrir mis ojos, tengo que abrirlos aunque eso signifique utilizar lo ultimo que me queda de energía"

Kaoru abre los ojos y lo primero que ve es a Saito sobre ella y una joven muy asustada recostada en sus piernas: ¿Otousan?

Mira hacia arriba y un escombro amenazaba con caer sobre ellos, tenia que actuar rápido. Levanto sus brazos y con sus últimos esfuerzos detuvo el gran pedazo de concreto a poca distancia de ellos.

Saito tan solo esperaba el impacto sobre su espalda mas nunca llego, cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver como Kaoru mantenía en el aire el trozo que estaba apunto de caer sobre ellos. En el rostro de la chica se mostraba cansancio y a la vez dolor, apenas podía sostenerlo elevado.

Kaoru mirando a su padre: otousan espero recuperarme pronto para poder hablar contigo. Con una sonrisa fingida, el escombro se mueve en la dirección que indicaban las manos de Kaoru hasta quedar lejos de ellos, dejándolos así fuera de peligro.

Megumi veía asombrada la resistencia de Kaoru mientras Saito mostraba pánico ante las palabras de hija, por su cabeza viajaban las palabras de Megumi...

Kaoru deja salir un suspiro, sus párpados pesados se cierran y sus brazos caen pesadamente sobre la cama, minutos después Saito la tenia en brazos y Megumi lo seguía mientras bajaban las escaleras, encontrándose con Hiko, Aoshi, Sano y Kenshin.

Hiko: Tenemos que salir de aquí, en cualquier momento podría colapsar

Aoshi: pero el problema es que la salida esta prácticamente bloqueada

Saito: entonces hagamos una. Mientras se dirigía a Sano y le indicaba que se hiciera cargo de su hermana. Es hora de utilizar el Gatotsu. Grita mientras con una gran velocidad desenvaina su espada y con la potencia de su ataque destruye la pared. Ahora tenemos una salida

Hiko sin palabras: mi casa... T-T

Kenshin viendo que Hiko no se movía, agarra su brazo y lo arrastra prácticamente hasta quedar fuera de la ahora en ruinas estructura.

Aoshi: alguien podría decirme que esta sucediendo, me acabo de enterar que mi prometida tiene poderes sobrenaturales... eso lo sabia pero nunca pensé que fuera de esta manera. Luego me dicen que el único que puede ayudarla es usted Saito-san, por lo menos logro sacarla del trance y cuando creo que todo esta volviendo a la normalidad una bomba estalla y Soujiro luego nos dice que Shishio ha vuelto, ahora la pregunta es ¿alguno de ustedes sabia que ese maldito había vuelto a sus andanzas?

Saito: ¿terminaste? Y como es eso de prometida. Alzando sus dedos haciendo una burla en forma de comillas.

Aoshi: por esa razón viajamos a Kyoto juntos, esperábamos poder terminar con todo este misterio que usted se trae y decirle sobre nuestro compromiso

Saito frunciendo el ceño: ¿tu y Kaoru-chan se casaran? Te deje a su cuidado por que eras uno de mis mejores agentes, pensé que eras frió y una persona objetiva, pero veo que lo único que hiciste fue envolver a mi hija algo que esta fuera totalmente de tu asignación

Aoshi: Saito-san creo que merezco respeto luego de todos estos años que llevo trabajando para usted y creo que le he demostrado en varias ocasiones que soy digno de Kaoru

Saito no tenia argumento en esos momentos para semejante respuesta: no es momento para discutir asuntos familiares, ahora lo importante es proteger a Kaoru y nuestras propias vidas

Hiko escuchando aburrido la conversación: estoy de acuerdo pero al parecer tienen más blancos además de Kaoru y Shinta

Saito: ¿Shinta?

Hiko mirando a Kenshin: si, no sé la razón pero... escuche perfectamente cuando dijo que cuidara a mi baka deshi

Aoshi: ahora Saito-san y Hiko-san, nos podrían explicar que es lo que realmente sucede

Hiko se le adelanto a Saito: antes de que quieras ocultar cualquier cosa, yo les contare todo, total ya están involucrados en esto

Sano escuchaba la conversación y su único interés era saber que tenia que ver su amigo en todo esto. Ya que él sabia de Shishio por los secuestros que habían sufrido primero su madre y su hermana, luego el último que fue tan solo Kaoru pero... y Kenshin... ¿qué tiene que ver en todo esto?

Hiko: les explicare todo detalladamente, en 1993 nos asignaron un caso a Saito y a mí, por supuesto por ser los mejores en nuestro campo. El caso de Makoto Shishio y los Yukishiro, traficaban drogas y secuestraban a los hijos de las personas con dinero pero sobre todo personas que se interponían en su camino como mi aseguradora al dar los fondos para la investigación de dicho caso. Lo peor vino cuando en 1995 descubrimos el escondite de Shishio y detuvieron 5 containeres de cocaína y en venganza, en abril del 96 secuestro a Saito Tokio y Saito Kaoru, el resultado fue la muerte de Saito Tokio pero Shishio no salió bien librado... Kaoru le ocasiono graves quemaduras por todo su cuerpo y gracias a eso no tuvimos problemas. Por dos años no encontramos ninguna pista de él, en cuanto a los Yukishiro... Suspira al saber que Kenshin lo estaba escuchando. Él murió bajo mi espada, Hitomi Yukishiro se suicidó meses después dejando una gran fortuna a Tomoe Yukishiro y Enishi pero nunca tomamos en cuanta a Tomoe ya que desconocía de lo sucedido, o por lo menos eso pensamos...

Kenshin enfurecido: o sea que sabias que ella era la hija de esos mafiosos, sin embargo, nunca me dijiste nada

Hiko: cálmate, no podía adivinar que esa chica estaba loca y que te haría eso. Sigo con la historia... luego en el 98 aparece nuevamente secuestrando a Kaoru e hiriendo a Sanosuke Saito en el intento y descubrimos que el agente Soujiro Seta era un infiltrado. Pocos agentes se enteraron ya que fue un archivo clasificado por sus resultados... la victima fue encontrada en la escena con un comportamiento inexplicable, y la escena de los hechos fue encontrada totalmente destruida sin ningún tipo de muestras de pólvora o que indicara que la destrucción de la edificación fue ocasionada por una bomba. Después de eso en el 2000 cuando creímos que todo había terminado, Yukishiro Tomoe secuestro a Shinta ya que según su mente retorcida era hora de que yo pagara por la muerte de su padre y su madre. Ella murió en un accidente luego de que Kenshin escapara y murió una sola victima de la cual desconocíamos el nombre hasta ahora, nunca nos informaron el nombre. Mirando a Megumi. Lastimosamente esa victima fue Genzai... lo lamento Takani. Luego de eso para mayor seguridad, los nos separamos quedando así, Saito en Tokyo y yo en Kyoto.

Sano mientras escuchaba la conversación apoyado en un árbol: o sea que un psicópata los ha estado persiguiendo desde hace cuantos años... ¿10 años? ¿11 años? Y ahora ha vuelto y no pretendían contarnos nada

Al no escuchar respuesta eleva el tono de voz: por que nunca me comentaste que Ken también tenia que ver con el tal Shishio y tu Megumi nunca me comentaste que trabajaste para Genzai ni mucho menos tu verdadero nombre

Megumi: por que se supone que este caso es confidencial, además no confiaba mucho en ti, por eso te di un apellido falso... también es para mayor seguridad

Sano ¬¬: después hablaremos de eso pero padre aun no me has contestado

Saito: por que tendría que darte alguna explicación, además el caso Himura fue considerado irrelevante ya que tan solo fue un arranque de niña rica, Shishio no tenia ninguna relación con ese caso

Kenshin seguía en silencio: "sabían todo esto y ni siquiera se digno a decirme que salía con la hija de uno de sus enemigos..."

Megumi viendo a Kenshin le extiende la mano: perdón por comportarme de esa manera. Tu no tienes la culpa de que mi papá se haya ofrecido a ayudarte... total tu también eres otra victima de esta historia

Kenshin le sonríe: Gracias

Saito: hay voy a llorar. Dice en tono sarcástico. Ahora quiero que me digan por que diablos Kaoru esta en este estado, quien de ustedes es el responsable

Kenshin da un paso hacia delante: yo soy el culpable Saito-san, siento lo sucedido pero no recuerdo nada

Saito furico sujeta a Kenshin por el cuello: no necesito tus disculpas, tu pusiste en peligro a Kaoru y ni siquiera te acuerdas de lo que hizo reaccionar los poderes de Kao-chan... Eres un inútil

Hiko: no permitiré que lo insultes, tan solo yo trato así a mi baka deshi, además él sufre de doble personalidad y no recuerda las cosas que hace mientras Battousai surge

Saito: ¿Battousai? El joven prodigioso con la espada es este joven con ninguna cualidad sobresaliente... no me hagas reír. Además ese cabello, es adoptado o que

Hiko: lo heredo de su madre ¬¬ y respecto a sus habilidades eso no se pone en duda teniendo un sensei tan poderoso y apuesto como yo

Saito: en serio. Con un tono burlesco

Kenshin agarrando su aun resentido cuello: si de halgo le sirve, de lo poco que recuerdo ella hablaba de que ya no se podrían aprovechar de ella ya que era fuerte y luego tan solo trate de calmarla... luego se desmayo

Saito: la atacaste

Kenshin: no recuerdo nada

Saito sintiéndose vencido: ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste para calmarla?

Kenshin recordando: nadie te hará daño... si, eso fue lo que le dije

Saito escucho esas palabras y por su mente vino ese recuerdo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX...FLASH BACK...XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saito llego al lugar en donde tenían a Kaoru capturada y al encontrarlo totalmente destruido se sorprendió mas su sorpresa se hizo más grande cuando vio a Kaoru en medio de todo abrazada a sí misma.

Se acerco y le dijo: Nadie te hará daño, Kaoru...

Esta deja de brillar y cae desmayada al piso, la sostiene y abraza a su frágil pero poderosa hija.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX...END OF THE FLASH BACK...XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saito cerro sus ojos entendiendo la reacción de su hija con un leve suspiro: entiendo

Hiko extrañado ante el comportamiento comprensivo de su amigo: estas bien Hajime

Saito: ¬¬ a que se debe la pregunta

Hiko: nada. Silbando y mirando hacia arriba

Saito: v.v vamos al hospital, necesito asegurarme que ella estará fuera de peligro y también tenemos que informar a Katsura de todo este desastre

Hiko viendo con mirada asesina a Saito: quien diablos me pagara las reparaciones de mi humilde casa

Saito con una gota: mmm... de humilde no tiene nada, además no sé de donde pretendes que saque tanto dinero vv

Hiko resignado v.v: tendré que pagarlo

Kenshin: tienes tanto dinero y lloras por esto, hay que ver que eres tacaño v.v

Hiko: el dinero no se malgasta

Saito: podrían dejar de decir estupideces y montarse en el maldito carro ùú

Sano sentado en el asiento del copiloto: es verdad Ken, apresúrate

Saito miro a Sano diciéndole con la mirada "que rayos haces, por que estas sentado hay"

Sano leyéndole el pensamiento: no tienes mas remedio, o soy yo o tu insoportable colega, el cubito de hielo o Ken o peor aun... la kitsune gritona ¿qué prefieres?

Saito sabiéndose vencido no dice nada y arranca el auto: nada mal para ser un auto comprado por ti. Mirando a Hiko

Hiko: que insinúas ¬¬

En la parte de atrás del carro iba Kaoru con Aoshi quien cuidaba que no se golpeara durante el viaje, mas si él que manejaba era Saito

Al llegar al hospital Saito le indico a todos que permanecieran en el auto que él se haría cargo de todo. Este la tomo en sus brazos seguido de Megumi que por supuesto la atendería.

El resultado de los exámenes de Kaoru no fueron para nada desalentadores, estaba en toda su capacidad tan solo estaba cansada después de utilizar su energía o sus poderes repetitivamente.

Saito pensaba que por lo menos algo bueno había en toda esa turbia situación, ella esta bien y al parecer sabia controlar sus habilidades mas de lo esperado. Este le comento a Megumi como Kaoru, en sueños había hablado con él y su habilidad para leer las mentes siempre y cuanto estas no estén en desorden o perturbadas

Una hora más tarde Saito se reunió con los demás en la oficina de Katsura, Sano le había avisado que se encontraban reunidos en esa locación.

Saito: ahora que estamos aquí, quiero todos los datos que tengas de ese maldito

Katsura con una mueca reprobatoria pero a la vez graciosa: tu nunca cambiaras, sabes perfectamente que este caso esta fuera de tu jurisdicción

Saito furico: no me vengas con esas tonterías, a ti nunca te ha importado las reglas ni mucho menos las leyes. Golpeando la mesa

Katsura: tan solo bromeaba, además este caso es de Hiko y dudo que quiera trabajar con otra persona... pero eso es decisión de él, no mía

Hiko: quisiera otro compañero

Todos se cayeron de sus sillas estilo anime al escuchar las protestas de Hiko

Kenshin: pero si ustedes siempre han trabajado juntos, además de que los dos buscan venganza por lo que les hicieron en el pasado

Hiko serio: estas equivocado si piensas que tan solo busco venganza, eso es para personas que se dejan llevar por sus sentimientos... yo tan solo cumplo con mi deber

Kenshin enfurecido ante el comportamiento de su padre: entonces cumple como hombre que eres y protege a tu familia. Antes de salir tirando la puerta.

Hiko serio: Aoshi, Sano... salgan

Sano y Aoshi: no iremos a ninguna parte

Hiko levantándose: ¡¡Les dije que se largaran!!

Sano y Aoshi se pararon de mala gana, sin decir nada se marcharon

Katsura: después de todo hablaremos en serio

Saito: habla

Katsura: la situación es la siguiente, Makoto Shishio ha regresado y a atacado múltiples puntos, lo más extraño es una carta que llego exactamente el 3 de este mes diciendo que el viejo legado a renacido

Hiko: ¿los Yukishiro? Eso es imposible, el único que queda esta en China muy bien vigilado

Katsura: de eso les quería hablar, Enishi Yukishiro volvió a Japón y en estos momentos se encuentra viviendo en la casa familiar de los Yukishiro pero esta totalmente limpio... eso es lo mas extraño

Saito: hace años atrás había una joven con ellos pero no puede ver su rostro

Katsura: ya no solo nos enfrentamos contra Shishio, tras él hay nuevos guerreros: Anji, Usui, Soujiro, Yumi, Kamatari, Iwanbo, Hennya, Hoji.

A Anji ya lo conocemos y no es ningún problema para nosotros, Soujiro si es peligroso así que no nos confiemos con él, Kamatari es un joven algo amanerado por decirlo que maneja una hoz, peligroso si se confía.

Iwanbo esta totalmente fuera de esta conversación ya que no representa peligro alguno, Yumi no es una guerrera exactamente... es una espía, una hermosa por cierto de la cual tenemos que tener mucha cautela, Usui es ciego mas eso no disminuye sus habilidades con la katana y Hennya es un experto en armas. Su ayudante es un sujeto del cual no tenemos ningún dato, solo sabemos que se llama Hoji Sadojima y es un estratega.

Saito: entones tendremos que formar un equipo para esta ocasión

Katsura: ya fue formado

Saito: ¿como?

Katsura: ese grupo lo conformaran Seijuro Hiko, Hajime Saito, Kenshin Himura, Sanosuke Saito, Aoshi Shinomori, Misao Himura, Kaoru Saito y Megumi Takani. Leyendo el informe con las fotos de cada uno de los integrantes, luego lo puso en la mesa.

Saito frunciendo el ceño: Deja a Kaoru fuera de esto, me entiendes... no la pondré en peligro ¡¡NO OTRA VEZ!!

Katsura cierra los ojos y cuando los abre muestra determinación: esto no depende de ti, Kaoru Saito es muy fuerte y sin duda su principal objetivo. Ella domina sus habilidades psíquicas. Kenshin Himura domina prodigiosamente el Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Aoshi Shinomori domina la técnica Kodachi Nito Ryu, Misao Himura el Kenpo, Sanosuke Saito también es importante ya que domina la técnica Futaenokiwami al igual que Anji y la Dra. Megumi Takani tan solo los ayudara en caso de que hayan heridos.

Saito: ¡¡Sigo insistiendo!! ¡¡Deja a Kaoru fuera de esto!!

Katsura levantando su tono de voz: ¡No piensas que eres egoísta! ¡ Y si durante la batalla se la llevan!

Saito cayo y se sentó: esta bien, pero si le pasa algo... te juro que lo pagaras con tu sangre

Katsura: Saito Kaoru tiene sorprendentes habilidades además de manejar el Gatotsu... crees que no lo sabia... Shinomori fue encargado a probar el nivel de pelea de Kaoru y ella resulto vencedora

Saito con una sonrisa: que esperabas de una Saito... digas lo que digas no permitiré que pelee si no es necesario

Katsura: es hora de que abras los ojos Hajime, siempre que has tratado de protegerla, tan solo le has hecho daño... deja que enfrente a sus demonios como la mujer que es. Acaso no ves que mientras más tratas de pintarle el mundo color rosa, la realidad la alcanza cada vez con mas fuerza y con mas crueldad

Saito escucho cada palabra de Katsura, en su corazón tan solo sentía remordimiento: "si hubiera estado con ella, Soujiro nunca se la hubiera llevado... es verdad... no puedo apartarla del mundo, tan solo puedo protegerla mientras tenga vida y voluntad"

Hiko poniendo su mano en el hombro de Saito: vamos amigo, arriba esos ánimos, lo que tenemos que hacer es entrenar a esos holgazanes y no hacerle la pelea fácil a Shishio.

Katsura: hablando de entrenamiento, Hiko como va tu hijo con sus cambios de personalidad

Hiko acercándose a Katsura: sigue igual, puede que nos de ventaja que se convierta en Battousai mediante la batalla pero no te puedo dar ninguna garantía

Saito: otra pregunta... ¿Cuándo empezara la operación?

Katsura: ya todo esta en marcha, Misao esta noche nos traerá la información que necesitamos

Hiko: así que la comadreja es la que te ha pasado toda esta información

Katsura: es una excelente espía, lastima que sea Himura v.v

Hiko: por que todos dicen eso

Katsura: por que tiene lo ninja en la sangre y tú y tus estupideces no la dejan desempeñarse totalmente

Hiko: ella es una Himura por lo tanto tiene que aprender el Hiten Mitsurugi

Katsura se levanta y antes de salir: tal vez deberías pensar en que prefiere ella.

Luego de esa reunión Saito fue directamente al hospital, caminando por los pasillos pudo ver muchos agentes, algo muy inquietante. No tomo importancia ya que si le hubiera pasado algo a Kaoru, Sanosuke ya hubiera hecho un escándalo.

Luego de ir a la cafetería después de un día largo y extenuante, busco con la mirada el numero de la habitación de Kaoru. Abre la puerta y ve a Sano dormido en las piernas de su hermana, tal y como la otra vez... nunca se separaba de ella cuando estaba enferma o la hospitalizaban. Recordó cuando en la primera vez que la secuestraron, Sano lloraba y golpeaba la cama de su hermana al no ver reacción alguna en ella. Él también lloraba, pero en secreto, al ver a su hija pequeña con su cuerpecito vendado en peligro de ser nada más que un vegetal le aterraba y cuando buscaba apoyo, la realidad lo abofeteaba diciéndole que su amada había muerto. No soportaría ver a Kaoru en ese estado nuevamente... no otra vez.

Su tez tan blanca, sus venas se veían con facilidad. Su cabeza estaba vendada en la parte superior y tapando el globo ocular derecho que habia sido afectado por el golpe. En sus piernas vendas intentaban contener la hemorragia que las balas habían ocasionado. Su cuerpecito parecía gelatina después de haber caído de 6 metros de altura.

Pasaron meses en ese estado y su cuerpo fue sanando, los doctores decían que era un milagro su recuperación y él le daba gracias a Dios que su hija pronto se recuperaría. Pero las noticias malas siempre vienen, la lesión en la cabeza habia ocasionado muchos desordenes mentales mas ella se recupero milagrosamente y vino con mucha más fuerza.

Abre los ojos y ve que Sano lo miraba expectante: ¿te sucede algo?

Has estado parado hay diez minutos sin moverte o si quiera abrir los ojos.

Saito: no puedo meditar un rato

Sano dudando: como tu digas. Este sale de la habitación no sin antes notar la mirada de su padre siguiéndolo.

Saito suspira, tenia que hacer algo por arreglar su situación con Sano.

Se acerca a la silla que esta al lado de la camilla en donde reposa Kaoru, en su cara una apacible sonrisa relucía: "Kao-chan espero que despiertes pronto" agarrando su mano.

Aoshi viéndolos desde la puerta decide dejarlos, pero la voz de Saito lo detiene: Shinomori, pasa

Aoshi: no quiero interrumpirlos

Saito se para y lo mira con seriedad: ya me iba, tan solo espero que sepas valorar a Kao-chan

Aoshi tan solo extiende su mano: Gracias

Saito la estrecha y se va sin decir más, este confiaba en Aoshi después de llevar años trabajando con él, sabia que era perfecto para su hija.

Aoshi se acerca y se sienta en donde antes estaba Saito, toma la mano de Kaoru y la acerca a su rostro: "Despierta pronto, no me gusta verte así. Si me escuchas quisiera verme reflejado en tus hermosos ojos nuevamente... cúmpleme mi deseo... por favor" mientras besa delicadamente la frente de la durmiente joven que observaba deleitándose recorriendo lentamente con la mirada cada facción, sus labios, sus ojos ahora cerrados y su piel delicada y fina, capaz de competir con la belleza de una diosa.

Alguien desde la puerta los observaba con tristeza: "Ella nunca será para mi"

Había pasado una semana completa desde el incidente y Saito diariamente visitaba a Kaoru, esta no daba ninguna señal de despertar. Megumi tan solo deducía que era cuestión de tiempo.

Megumi se acerco a Saito: Saito-san, disculpe... quisiera comentarle algo

Saito: ¿pasa algo malo con Kaoru?

Megumi indicándole que se sentara: en las ultimas noches, se ha registrado un nivel alto en las ondas cerebrales de Kaoru, es extraño... al parecer son pesadillas o no sé

Saito: ¿pesadillas?

Megumi: si, ella menciona a... Makoto Shishio y a Battousai constantemente

Saito al escuchar esos nombres se levanta y camina con determinación hasta la habitación en la que tenían en observación a Kaoru

Megumi tratando de detenerlo: no puede entrar en esa zona sin un permiso, por favor ¡Escúcheme!

Estaban al frente de la puerta, esta se hallaba cerrada.

Saito: dame las malditas llaves

Megumi: no se las daré y escúcheme

Saito la ignoro y pateo la puerta: quien necesita llaves, ves cuanto me interesa tu permiso

Kaoru yacía acostada, estaba sudando y se movía frenéticamente: Otousan... Sano no lloren... por favor

Saito escucho claramente las palabras de Kaoru, se acerco y la abrazo: tranquila, estoy aquí... tranquila Kao-chan

Megumi preocupada: en ninguno de estos días había mostrado reacción alguna

Kaoru abre los ojos y siente la cálida mano de su padre en su rostro: Otousan... necesito decirte algo... muy importante

Saito hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza y luego le dijo a Megumi que la trasladaran a una habitación normal, en la que estaba, era totalmente cerrada con un gran espejo de observación, no había más nada que la camilla a su alrededor y la maquina registradora de ondas.

Una vez en una habitación normal, Kaoru esperaba a Saito sentada... apretaba la sabana y miraba con tristeza hacia la ventana

Saito corrió prácticamente hasta la habitación a la cual habían trasladado a Kaoru, al llegar la vio en ese estado: ¿qué sucede?

Kaoru sonrió al verlo y le indico que se sentara a su lado, dejando un espacio en la cama: Otousan quisiera comentarte un secreto que tan solo se lo he comentado a Sano...

Saito bajando la mirada, evitando ver esa mirada madura y a la vez triste de Kaoru: dime, que te inquieta

Kaoru miro nuevamente hacia la ventana y luego volvió a ver a su padre, suspira preparándose para contarle algo que de seguro no tomaría muy bien: Cuándo mama murió... tres días antes soñé con todo... con el secuestro, con su muerte, contigo abrazándome y cuando despertaba corría hacia tu habitación e intentaba contarte pero me decías que tan solo era una pesadilla, ¿te acuerdas?

Saito débilmente: claro que me acuerdo

Kaoru suspirando nuevamente: Cuando me secuestraron por segunda vez también lo soñé, intente llamarte pero siempre estabas ocupado... Sano llegó y todo se volvía realidad ante mis ojos... todo sucedía tal y como lo había soñado. Decía llorando mientras apretaba la mano de su padre

Saito se sentía más culpable ahora: tranquila, aquí estoy

Kaoru lo abrazo y lo que le dijo nunca lo olvidaría: Otousan, llevo dos días soñando con... Traga saliva para ver si encuentra el valor. He soñado con mi muerte

Saito la separa de él y la agarra por los hombros: eso no sucederá, me escuchas

Kaoru cerrando los ojos y sonriéndole: escúchame, en mi sueño es de noche, muy preciosa... el señor Hiko esta herido, puedo verlo en las piernas de una niña de cabello negro con una larga trenza, subo unas escaleras y todo es tan confuso, estoy parada esperando a alguien y luego caigo y siento como una sensación acogedora se apodera de mi. Abro los ojos y te veo llorando de espaldas aferrado a algo o mejor dicho a alguien... cuando toco tu hombro levantas la cabeza y lo que veo es... soy yo a la que abrazas otousan... soy yo la que yace muerta en tus brazos.

Saito no quería creer lo que escuchaba: eso no es cierto, me escuchaste... yo nunca permitiré que te aparten de mi lado.

La abraza con todas sus fuerzas y no puede evitar que lagrimas escapen de sus ojos.

Kaoru: no llores otousan, tan solo quiero estar a tu lado mientras viva... no importa cuando muera... el destino dirá si es mi tiempo de morir o no

Saito tranquilizándose: no sé que he hecho para que me castiguen, y saben que quitándome lo más preciado es la mejor forma de pagar mis pecados... tengamos la esperanza que el destino sea favorable para nosotros y no nos de la espalda nuevamente

Kaoru sonriendo: tranquilo otousan, soy fuerte y luchare

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aquí esta otro cap de este fic aunque no lo publicare más, no tengo tiempo para actualizarlo y debido a la cantidad de reviews también se debe esta decisión v.v Muchas Gracias a los que lo leyeron y Adios


	7. Nada es lo que parece

Hola después de recibir diferentes mails he decidio seguir con el fic, eso si les digo que demorare un poco por mis actividades. Este cap va por Sayo-Yukishiro, Meruru, Naoko L-K, Yuken, KaOra-FGV-16 MUCCHHAS GRACIASS. Ustedes me incentivaron para continuar pero por favor ténganme paciencia si?

Capitulo 7: Nada es lo que parece

Después de dejar durmiendo a Kaoru, Saito caminaba por inercia por los pasillos. Sus palabras retumbaban en su cabeza, los blancos pasillos ahora angostos se cerraban sobre él causándole desesperación y paranoia. Poco a poco perdía las fuerzas y sin resistir más se dejo caer al suelo y con fuerza agarro su cabeza así intentando no escuchar las palabras a las que tanto le temía.

Saito: "no son ciertas... eso nunca sucederá... ella nunca se ira... no se apartara de mi lado, no como Tokio"

En todos esos años, Kaoru... su pequeña era lo único que le daba felicidad. Le recordaba tanto a Tokio, Kaoru no solo había heredado sus habilidades sino también su carácter, su sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos azules en los cuales te podías ver tal cual como eras... era como ver la reencarnación de lo que más a amado en toda su vida... la única mujer que con tan solo mirarlo lo desarmaba y lo dejaba sin argumentos... Tokio.

Su hija siempre a pesar de haberla distanciado de él en incontables ocasiones por su trabajo, siempre que lo veía le demostraba su afecto desmedido y con una mirada bastaba para que sus problemas se sintieran más livianos, quizás porque sabia que ella lo comprendía, quizás por que ella sabia que la quería aunque actuara de esa manera tan distante y fría. A Sanosuke también le queria pero su orgullo no lo dejaba demostrarlo, en cambio, con Kaoru todo era tan fácil ya que ella se lo facilitaba y no encontraba extraño la atracción de Shinomori por su hija, era algo de esperarse ya que Kaoru poseía una belleza que no era tan solo exterior sino algo más haya de lo espiritual pero no él nunca le diría abiertamente a Aoshi que aceptaba la relación.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, alguien se estaba acercando. Podía escuchar los pasos y por el sonido era una persona corpulenta, sin duda ya sabia quien era, sintió un leve toque en su hombro derecho, ladeo su cabeza para ver a quien osaba a interrumpirlo mientras pensaba y para confirmar sus sospechas, vio a la ultima persona que quería ver en esos momentos.

Saito con fastidio: Tú, ¿qué quieres?

Hiko enojado: si así agradeces que me preocupe por ti

Saito levantándose con ayuda de su amigo: discúlpame...

Hiko preocupándose ahora más del estado de su amigo, él sabia perfectamente que el Lobo nunca se disculpaba. Nunca mostraba sus emociones ni mucho menos daba explicaciones de sus actos: ¿estas bien?

Saito con un dedo en la cien: ¿A que se debe la pregunta?

Hiko: no, nada. Moviendo nerviosamente las manos en forma de negación. Es que me informaron que Kao-chan había despertado

Saito visiblemente enojado: ¿quién te informo?. Diciendo esto ultimo con fuerza

Hiko: pues Takani, me dijo que había despertado y no muy bien por cierto

Saito con una vena en su frente: ¿dónde esta Takani?... si se puede saber ùú

Hiko observando el rostro de su compañero: "Takani va a pagar por esto" ella esta en la recepción con Shinta

Saito: que hace ese aquí ¬¬

Hiko: ¬¬ vino conmigo, algún problema?

Saito: mantenlo alejado de Kao-chan, no sabemos que le hizo el inepto de tu hijo y no quiero que la situación se salga de control nuevamente

Encaminándose hacia la recepción notaron a una peculiar joven, de cabello negro peinado en forma de una larga trenza, vestida de negro y se dirigía a la habitación de Kaoru.

Saito indicándole a Hiko con la cabeza que lo siguiera, camino sigilosamente sacando un arma de su tobillo ya que no los dejaban entrar con armas al hospital, sin hacer ruido se acerco a la puerta y viendo como la joven tomaba fotos de Kaoru entraron rápidamente tomándola desprevenida.

Hiko con una sonrisa: Alto comadreja, estas bajo arresto

Saito: eres tan solo una cría, no eres más notoria por que no eres más estúpida

Misao notablemente asustada: ¡¡Ya basta!! Por que me asustaron así, tío que cruel es usted. Con una mano en su pecho

Hiko con una sonrisa triunfante y burlona: tengo que hacerte entender que no tienes habilidades para ser espía

Saito retornando a su semblante serio: Comadreja... ¿por qué tomabas fotos de Kaoru? Que planeas esta vez

Misao calmándose y tomando aire: Saito-san no planeo nada, Katsura-san me dijo que verificara el estado y la localización del agente Saito Kaoru

Saito arqueando una ceja: ¿agente?

Misao: esas fueron sus palabras

Saito: no quiero que molestes al agente Kaoru. Dice irónicamente mientras se sienta en una silla pegada a la pared.

Misao: pero Katsura-san me dijo que lo mantuviera informado de su estado y de su localización ya que presiente que usted no le avisara cuando ella este recuperada

Saito alzando la voz pero sin perder la compostura: no me importa que te haya dicho Katsura, no quiero que la perturbes con estupideces... entendiste

Misao nerviosa y con un poco de temor: enten... entendí pero tengo que seguir con mis ordenes Saito-san, tan solo estaré dando vueltas por aquí.

Hiko evaluando cada reacción de su compañero con seriedad decide dejar la habitación no sin antes decirle unas palabras: estas dejando que tus emociones te controlen, quizás debería hablar con Katsura para que me cambien de compañero

Saito: vuelves a decir algo como eso y me olvidare de todos estos años de amistad

Hiko dándole la espalda: tan solo digo la verdad, dejándote llevar por sentimentalismos no conseguiremos nada... tan solo la muerte. Y tu amigo mío tan solo estas siendo guiado por la venganza no por la justicia ni mucho menos por el deseo de hacer lo correcto. Misao ven conmigo, estoy seguro que Shinta estará muy contento al saber que estas aquí.

Misao alegre ya que vería a su primo favorito: ¿Ken esta aquí?. Dando un pequeño salto. ¡Vamos!

Saito se quedo solo en la habitación pensando en las palabras de Hiko: "por que todo tiene que ser tan difícil cuando se trata de ti, Kao-chan... por que"

Observando como Kaoru aun dormía, en su rostro se reflejaba dolor o confusión, no podía deducirlo. Era difícil saber que no podía ayudarla, al tener esas habilidades ella sabia las cosas que sucederían... un futuro no muy alentador, problemas que vendrían que quizás ella nunca quiso saber.

Sus sueños cada vez se volvían más confusos y podía ver diferentes escenas, como si estuviera viendo los hechos desde la perspectiva de otra persona. Sin poder soportar más la presión se levanta agitada, enfrentándose con la preocupada mirada de su otousan.

Kaoru sosteniendo su pecho, con cierta agitación y pocas gotas de sudor recorriendo su pálido rostro: ¿Otousan cuanto he dormido?

Saito acercándose hasta sentarse a un lado de su hija: y eso que importa, lo único que te debe interesar es descansar para recuperarte

Kaoru: si, tienes razón... pero tengo tanto miedo otousan. Mientras se recuesta en las piernas de su padre, este con delicadeza acaricia el cabello azulado de su hija mientras palabras de consolación hacen eco en las paredes de la habitación.

En otro lugar una mujer miraba todo distante, vestida de enfermera pasaba desapercibida por todos, sin embargo, en su mirada cierto rencor se denotaba hacia la escena que estaba presenciando. Ese hombre pagaría por todo al igual que Hiko, ellos eran compañeros así que los dos merecían el mismo castigo. No sabia por que pero presentía que con aquella chica Kaoru todo seria más fácil.

Por los largos pasillos del hospital que constaban de un aspecto tétrico, las luces constantemente parpadeaban y los pasillos con la pintura desgastada, de blanco con verde oliva, caminaba imponente una mujer con tacones. Con cautela abrio una puerta dejando ver unas escaleras que descendían hacia una rejilla. Dicha área no era usada por su estado, la misma mujer caminaba con cierta diligencia hasta llegar a una puerta de madera cerrada con llave. Saca de su bolsillo las llaves y en un descuido caen al suelo, se agacha para recogerlas pero una mano la detiene.

Hombre: Si sigue siendo tan torpe la descubrirán

Golpeando la mano de aquel sujeto que ahora le hacia compañía, recoge las llaves y recuperando su erguida postura le ofrece una mirada irónica y fría mientras sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa tentadora: ¿que haces aquí? Shishio tiene miedo de que me pase algo o mejor dicho, de que haga algo

Hombre: No sea tan dura con Shishio-san, él tan solo estaba preocupado por su tardanza... lleva semanas sin reportarse

Mujer: no tengo que darles ninguna explicación ni a ti ni mucho menos a Shishio, así que dile que regresare cuando lo halle conveniente

Hombre con una sonrisa: usted nunca cambiara, y ¿ha averiguado algo con respecto a su objetivo?

Mujer: si, pero... todo a su debido tiempo

Hombre, entendiendo que no obtendría ninguna información decide marcharse: mejor me marcho, si Saito-san se da de cuenta que ando cerca de su pequeñita no dudaría en matarme

Mujer con resentimiento en su voz: Si, su pequeñita

Hombre: por que tanta ira hacia alguien que ni siquiera conoce

Mujer: aun no entiendo por que es tan importante para todo el mundo esa chiquilla insignificante

Hombre: por que posee habilidades sorprendentes además de ser muy bella por cierto

Mujer: no importa con tal de que no se meta con mi premio todo estará bien

Dice mientras su mirada se torna oscura, su acompañante la mira con compasión, delante de él tenia a una mujer enferma... todo lo que hacia por un hombre

Este da media vuelta marchándose diciéndole que la volvería a ver mientras esta abría la puerta perdiendo de vista a aquel peculiar sujeto con el cual había emprendido una conversación minutos antes. Al entrar en el pequeño cuanto tan solo constaba de una pequeña mesa de metal, un armario, una lámpara y una pequeña silla.

Se desvistió dejando ver su figura, una mujer esbelta de tez blanca. Su cabello ahora chocolate oscuro y sus ojos cafés tan vacíos y fríos. Saca del armario un paquete, su contenido... ropa cuidadosamente doblada y al lado una foto de un hombre la cual no se podía distinguir por la oscuridad del casillero, también saca un arma en caso de ser descubierta aunque lo dudaba. Con cierto dejo de esperanza observaba la foto y luego una sonrisa inunda su rostro, se sienta en la pequeña silla sin dejar de ver la foto hasta que el reloj la hace salir de concentración indicándole que era hora de realizar su hazaña.

Vistiéndose con una falda gris hasta la rodilla, una camisa blanca y un chaleco gris con un carnet del hospital.

Con una voz macabra: Ahora a averiguar el estado de mi querido objetivo

Abre la puerta, sube unas escaleras y camina hasta divisar un letrero que decía "Solo personal autorizado", en ese cuarto se encontraban todos los archivos de los pacientes. Entra y con rapidez va a una sección en particular, en donde estaban los casos policíacos o mejor dicho secretos, sin mas reparos abre el archivero y busca la S mas no encuentra el archivo de Saito Kaoru.

Mujer: " ¿Por qué no esta? Que rayos..."

-

Por el pasillo se podía apreciar a una joven observando a Kaoru, con cierta confusión...

Kaoru sintiendo la presencia ve hacia la puerta y ve a la mujer: Hola, que sucede... no muerdo, no te preocupes... entra. Mientras sonríe

Mujer con repugnancia finge una sonrisa y camina hasta quedar al frente de Kaoru: disculpe, usted es Saito Kaoru cierto?

Kaoru no podía leer la mente de aquella mujer, era todo tan confuso... tan solo le inspiraba soledad, amargura y tristeza: si, soy yo pero para que me quieres

Mujer: mi nombre es Ayami Ichigozaki... tan solo sentía curiosidad, es que usted a tenido muchas visitas y todos hablan muy bien de usted...

Kaoru con una sonrisa: Si quieres puedes quedarte y charla un poco

Ayami sonríe: gracias, tus amigos decían que eras muy amable y ahora lo acabo de confirmar

Kaoru: no me halagues tanto que me lo creo

Ayami: no seas tan modesta

Kaoru: ¿en verdad querías conocerme? Si tan solo soy una paciente más

Ayami: la verdad es que tenia curiosidad por lo que dicen de ti...

Kaoru: que dicen de mi?

Ayami: de... tus poderes

Kaoru tomando un semblante triste: la verdad es que no me siento bien teniendo estas habilidades o poderes, como le quieras decir... si, es cierto... tengo ciertas habilidades que no todas las personas desarrollan

Ayami con cara de niña: ¿Puedo verlo?

Kaoru dudando: ¿Cómo así que quieres verlo?

Ayami: pues tu poder, esa habilidad que dices, ¿Puedo verla?

Kaoru con cierta inseguridad: Supongo que no hay problema. Ve un vaso de vidrio que reposaba en una mesa, al lado de este una jarra con agua, con mucha calma observa la jarra. Esta se eleva inclinándose en dirección al vaso hasta que su contenido cae hasta llenar por completo el vaso, deja la jarra y con sumo cuidado eleva el vaso hasta dejarlo en las manos de la espectadora que observaba la escena asombrada.

Ayami: ¡¡¡Sorprendente!!!

Kaoru: no es para tanto, eso fue muy simple

Ayami viendo el reloj: he demorado mucho, si no estoy en la recepción en cinco minutos me matan. Fue un placer conocerte, espero verte pronto y con nuevas energías y eso si, prométeme que me enseñaras otro de tus trucos

Kaoru: te lo prometo, gracias por acompañarme

Ayami: de nada, hasta luego.

Kaoru un poco confundida por lo rápido de la conversación, pensativa miraba en dirección por la cual la joven había desaparecido: "se mostraba alegre pero... su mente... su mente... era tan sombría... había tanto resentimiento y tristeza... confusión, quizás pueda ayudarla y lograr que me diga por que alberga todos esos sentimientos..."

-

Mujer: "eso fue muy fácil... pero ella no merece lo que el destino le tiene deparado"

-

En la sala de visitas se encontraban Aoshi, Kenshin y Sano, los dos últimos charlaban amenamente mientras Aoshi tan solo observaba un punto equidistante esperando noticias de su Kaoru.

Por el pasillo se escuchaban las voces de dos personas muy conocidas para ellos, eran Hiko y Misao.

Kenshin al ver a su prima, dejo a Sano con la palabra en la boca y se para prácticamente saltando de su asiento hasta abrazar a Misao.

Misao era una joven 17 años, muy carismática y alegre. Su cabello negro y largo tomado en una trenza extensa que recorría su espalda, ojos verdes esmeralda que denotaban la pureza y belleza de la persona que los poseía.

Desde muy pequeños Misao y Kenshin eran muy unidos pero al repetirse los cambios de personalidad de Kenshin fue necesario enviarla donde uno de los mejores amigos de la familia Himura, Okina era como un abuelo para Misao y este la quería mucho por lo que acepto hacerse cargo de ella sin reparos. Con los repetitivos ataques que sufría Kenshin, era peligroso que Misao estuviera cerca siendo tan pequeña.

Misao recuperando un poco de aire después del abrazo que le había proporcionado Kenshin: te extrañe mucho, no tenia con quien jugar

Kenshin: si, ahora estas tan grande que me siento un poco viejo

Hiko riendo: pero que dices si sigue siendo la misma enana de siempre

Misao: ¡¡Tio!!

Kenshin: no le hagas caso, ven te presentare a un amigo. Sano ella es Misao, mi prima

Misao: mucho gusto, Misao Himura

Sano: Así que tu eres la comadreja, yo soy Sanosuke Saito, si eres la prima de Ken entonces eres mi amiga

Misao con una vena en su frente: veo que no tardaste en hacer celebre el apodo de Saito-san

Kenshin observaba con cierta gracia como su amigo y su prima conversaban mientras una personita era dueña de sus pensamientos, luego recordó quien los acompañaba... Shinomori

Kenshin: pero que falta de cortesía, Misao, él es Aoshi Shinomori

Misao giro hasta poder ver al joven que tenía al lado, su cabello negro, su figura elegante y varonil, su mirada azul tan gélida. Sintió como un escalofrió recorría su espalda y en un impulso alzo la mano diciendo en un susurro un hola.

Aoshi sin observarla tan solo le respondió: Hola. Se levanto y camino hasta que todos lo perdieron de vista.

Todos lo observaron con una mirada reprobatoria, mientras a alguien ese comportamiento tan frío en serio le había hecho mucho daño...

Kenshin mirando la ahora triste mirada de su prima: no te preocupes, él no es un sociable que digamos...

Misao con una sonrisa fingida: Si, después de todo... yo no hice nada malo

Sano: él siempre a sido así, por eso mi papa lo considera unos de sus mejores agentes, frió, calculador o sea un cubito de hielo

Kenshin pensativo: "eso no fue lo que demostró cerca de Kaoru-dono"

-

En las calles de Kyoto, en un café poco transcurrido, una mujer hablaba por un celular mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro: No te preocupes, todo esta saliendo como lo teníamos planeado, tu tan solo ocúpate de los demás... ellos no me importan.

Aquí les tengo otro capitulo, tengan paciencia y please¡¡¡ reviews si? Son vitales para mi y otra vez GRACIAS a todos los que leen mi fic


	8. Mi angel, notas

Hola , actualice rapido no? Antes que nada le agradezco a mi amiga Kagome-anti-kikyo por su apoyo, Giuliana graciass y please tenme paciencia, a mi sensei Sayo Yukishiro (lei los dos ultimos caps de tu fic y estuvieron geniales), a Isis que espero que lo leas y veas que cumpli con lo me pediste, a ¡¡¡Valentina!! Amiguis aquí adelante un poquito la relación de ken con kao, y a Gaby (hyatt muchas gracias y espero seguir causandote muchas mas dudas jijiji que mala soy pero sino no fuera un fic de suspenso

Capitulo: Mi ángel, una nota

En el cielo color petróleo, una noche sin estrellas gracias a las luces de la gran ciudad imponente que relucía en cualquier rincón, sus letreros y la gente en constante movimiento como hormigas eran observadas por una hermosa chica desde un ventanal. Con tristeza se preguntaba cuando podría salir de ese lugar, la habían trasladado a esa habitación después de estar en confinamiento prácticamente en el hospital, siempre sometida a constantes pruebas desde que el jefe de su padre la había declarado oficialmente un agente del Cuerpo de Policía de la Ciudad de Kyoto.

Pocas veces tenia la oportunidad de hablar con sus amigos o su hermano, tan solo podía hablar con su otousan gracias a que a él le habían encargado su entrenamiento y la supervisión de todas las pruebas para asegurarse de que nada le sucediera... Sobre protector

Sus cristalinos ojos ahora se fijan en un espejo, triste observa su imagen... ya no era una niña y madurar mentalmente tan rápido le era tan difícil de asimilar que extrañaba hacer las cosas que cualquier joven de 20 años hace.

Su cabello azabache ahora más largo, le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas y estaba sujeto en una cola alta dejándolo al nivel de sus glúteos. Sus ojos zafiro estaban más claros de lo normal por los constantes entrenamientos, gracias a ello no se agotaba con facilidad ni mucho menos perdía el conocimiento al menos que perdiera el control de sus emociones durante la batalla. No sabia la razón pero durante los pocos meses había aumentado su velocidad así obteniendo un Gatotsu celestial y según Katsura-san capaz de derrotar al mismo Battousai e incluso a Saito si se lo proponía, pero ella jamás seria capaz de ganarle a su padre, aunque pudiera... ella nunca le quitaría su razón de existir la cual era protegerla. Si sabia que él no era necesario ya, este se sentiría triste o por lo menos así pensaba ella.

Extrañaba sus caminatas por la noche, el viento meciendo su cabello y acariciando su rostro causándole leves cosquillas, agarrada de la mano con Aoshi, ella era la única persona que sacaba a flote los sentimientos del chico que con un aspecto frío escondía al más maravilloso de los hombres.

Su compromiso seguía en pie y una vez a la semana le daban permiso de verlo, ya que ambos tenian que seguir con su entrenamiento. Últimamente estaba más romántico que de costumbre y podía ver la inseguridad en su mente cosa que la enojaba ya que ella lo queria mucho, no sabia que motivos causaban esa inseguridad pero se había propuesto averiguarlo en el siguiente receso que les darían de unos meses.

El cuarto decorado al estilo occidental, constaba con una hermosa sala con sillones blancos y en el centro de estos una mesa de vidrio con una hermosa escultura de delfines como base, el agua daba el efecto de la base y luego salían dos delfines entrecruzados. También constaba de dos habitaciones, la cocina, un pequeño comedor y un balcón con una maravillosa vista a la ciudad.

En una pequeña mesa de noche, reposaba un teléfono el cual sonó infundiendo un poco de temor en la solitaria chica, dando un salto con una mano en su pecho maldecía el timbre del dichoso aparato. Escuchando el segundo timbrazo aun haciendo eco en las paredes de la habitación decide levantar el auricular.

Kaoru: moshi moshi?

Sano: Soy yo Jou-chan, y adivina donde estoy

Kaoru contenta asomándose por el balcón para ver a su hermano saludándola desde la ventana de su auto: espérame. Corre hasta la puerta y en un monitor aprieta el botón que abre la puerta del edificio en donde se hospedaba.

Kaoru: listo, puedes abrirla

Sano: Jou-chan vengo con acompañado así que arreglate si es que estas en fachas. Dijo en un tono algo gracioso

Kaoru: con quien vienes?

Sano: con Misao y con Ken

Kaoru: entonces no hay problemas, sube

Cierra el auricular y se dirige a la puerta no sin antes buscar unos refrescos y unas galletas dejándolos en el mostrador de la cocina. Tocan la puerta y esta la abre dando un leve saludo, dándole paso a sus invitados con una sonrisa esperando a que todos se acomodasen para cerrar la puerta.

Kaoru se acerca a su hermano y le da un abrazo, después de no verlo en algun tiempo lo extrañaba: Sano, estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí... no sabes lo sola que me sentía

Sano aun abrazando a su hermana pequeña: no te preocupes Jou-chan, tu hermano nunca se olvidaria de ti, así que aquí estoy

Kaoru viendo a sus acompañantes, pudo ver al pelirrojo al cual le dirigió una sonrisa, a la izquierda de este se encontraba alguien desconocido para ella, una chica al parecer simpática: Hola tú eres...

Misao extendiendo su mano: Soy Misao Himura, gusto en conocerte, espero que podamos ser amigas

Kaoru viendo directamente a los ojos de Misao pudo ver las inocentes intenciones de la joven que le extendía su mano, respondiendo el gesto: soy Kaoru y no dudo que podamos ser amigas. Sin duda el inicio de una linda amistad.

Kaoru ahora mirando a Ken, sintió un leve dolor de cabeza: Himura-kun tenia tiempo que no lo veía, desde...

Kenshin alzo su mirada encontrándose con la mirada de Kaoru, parecia hipnotizarlo y su sonrisa... sin notarlo se había quedado viendo a Kaoru como un minuto y ahora todos lo miraban extrañados, un color rojizo invadió sus mejillas y bajando su mirada: si, desde que se quedo en mi casa

Kaoru confundida por la actitud del pelirrojo: tenia algo en la cara Himura-kun?

Kenshin nervioso, moviendo sus manos de un lado al otro, tratando de hacer pasar por desapercibido su sonrojo intento despistar a los que ahora lo miraban esperando una respuesta: ¡¡No, no, no!!! Para nada, tan solo que... estaba pensando en algo y... me tomo desprevenido su pregunta y no sabia que responderle. Mirando ahora sus manos. Eso... es todo

Todos riendo ante el comportamiento de Kenshin, empeorando la situación, ahora se sentía como un tonto ante la pelinegra que lo miraba aun extrañada no confiando en sus palabras.

Kaoru dándoles una sonrisa, al ver el estado de Ken, decide salvarlo por esa ocasión y omitir lo ocurrido: ¿Quién quiere galletas?

Sano con una mano en su estomago y otra en su nuca: yo Jou-chan, tengo una hambre

Misao: ¡¡Sí!!, yo también tengo hambre, de seguro Shinta también

Los ojos de Kaoru esclarecieron un poco y mirando la bandeja de las galletas, la elevo y la deposito en la mesa que estaba en el centro de la sala en donde estaban sentados todos observando la escena asombrados excluyendo a Sano. Luego miro la bandeja donde había colocado la Jarra de té con las tazas y el azúcar e imito lo anterior, sonriendo se dispuso a servir el té.

Misao: ¡¡¡Eso fue fantástico!!!

Kaoru: disculpa, ya casi es una costumbre... después de tanto entrenamiento creo que ya utilizo mis habilidades en mi vida cotidiana.

Misao: me habían comentado sobre todo lo que podías hacer pero nunca lo habia visto. Dice con una cara que cualquiera compararía con la de una niña pequeña después de haber visto su juguete nuevo.

Kaoru apenada: no es para tanto

Sano: Comadreja, no hagas tanto alboroto

Kaoru viendo que aun Kenshin no emitía ningún sonido: ¿ le sucede algo Himura-kun?

Kenshin alzando la mirada mientras pensaba en que responderle a la pelinegra: nada, no se preocupe... nan demo nai yo

Sano sabia lo que le sucedía perfectamente a su amigo, con una sonrisa le dice al oído algo a Misao, los dos comienzan a reír.

La atención de Kaoru se dirige ahora hacia sus otros acompañantes y con cierta duda los observa en silencio

Sano: Jou-chan, esas galletas no me llenaron mucho que digamos así que, que te parece si vamos por algo de comida

Kaoru: me parece perfecto, vamos

Sano: no, iré con Misao, tu quedate con Ken un rato.

Kaoru: pero...

Misao: si, no te preocupes, procuraremos no demorar

Kaoru con pleno conocimiento de lo que estaban planeando esos dos, se levanto y cuando abrió la puerta para despedirse de Sano, le agarra el brazo y acercándose a su oído le dice: no tenias que montar toda esta pantomima, tan solo lo hubieras pensado...

Mientras le brinda una sonrisa.

Sano: no es justo Jou-chan, tengo derecho a un poco de intimidad en cuanto a mis pensamientos

Kaoru: tengo que sacarle ventajas no?

Sano caminando por el pasillo con Misao haciendo pucheros: ¡¡No es justo!!

Kaoru sonriendo cerro la puerta tras si, suspiro y luego se sentó delante de un tenso pelirrojo: ahora que no hay nadie puedes pedirme disculpas con tranquilidad

Kenshin subió su cabeza súbitamente y con sorpresa en su rostro tan solo atino a decir: lo siento. Desviando su mirada

Kaoru con una sonrisa melancólica: no te preocupes, Sano me contó todo acerca de tu enfermedad y... sus causas. Comprendo que no confíes mucho en las mujeres pero esa noche me hiciste recordar... algo que creía haber olvidado...

Kenshin mirando nuevamente a Kaoru: ¿él te contó todo? Es decir, tu sabes acerca de...

Kaoru: Tomoe...

Kenshin ahora con una mirada melancólica: Debes saber entonces por que existe Battousai y el daño que le puedo hacer a las personas que me rodean...

Kenshin se levanto y luego se arrodillo, arrastrando sus rodillas hasta quedar cerca de Kaoru, tomo sus manos: Sea lo sea que te haya hecho esa noche, por favor disculpame... yo nunca quise lastimarte. Me siento tan culpable... todo ese tiempo en el hospital y todo lo que te sucedió fue por mi culpa...

Kaoru sin pensarlo decide abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla: te perdono y por favor no estés triste... no sabes cuanto me afecta que estés triste por mi culpa, además... no deberías sentirte culpable, en vez de huir de lado oscuro deberías unirte con él y ser tan solo Kenshin

Kenshin con sus ojos desorbitados, oliendo el olor a jazmines de la chica que ahora lo abrazaba y le brindaba atención, cariño y un perdón sin condiciones, la abraza con más fuerza dejando escapar un suspiro para así dejar salir toda esa culpabilidad.

Kaoru ahora sintiendo la paz en la que se encontraba la mente de Kenshin, decidió apartarse amablemente: ¿Amigos? Extendiéndole una mano

Kenshin sonriendo y aceptando su mano: claro...

Kaoru ayudo a Kenshin a levantarse ya que estaba arrodillado, aun con la mano de él entre las suyas lo conduce hasta el ventanal: cuando observo el cielo siento una tranquilidad... quizás... también te ayude a reflexionar un poco

Mientras suelta su mano y le brinda una ultima sonrisa antes de marcharse para dejarlo pensar.

Kenshin ahora siguiéndola con la mirada: Gracias. Mientras observaba la espalda de la mujer que lo habia escuchado sin ni siquiera conocerlo. " Amigos... como quisiera que fuéramos algo más que eso... ella me ha aceptado como soy y me a perdonado sin merecerlo... ella es un ángel... mi ángel"

Kenshin la observaba mientras recogia las bandejas de té y las de las galletas, escondiendo un mechón tras su oreja. Un rubor rojo cubrió sus mejillas, dándose cuenta de su estado se voltea hacia el ventanal para que ella no notase su sonrojo.

Kaoru termina su labor y se dirige hasta el pelirrojo, agarra su mano: ven Kenshin, siéntate. Sano y Misao ya llegaron. Esta aprieta nuevamente el botón que da acceso al edificio y espera en la puerta el toque de su hermano mayor.

Kenshin la miraba asombrado: ¿Cómo sabes que llegaron?

Kaoru ahora tapando su sonrisa con su mano, como quien trama una travesura: eso es un secreto. Abre la puerta y deja ver a un Sano con la mano levantada, ya que se disponía a tocar la puerta.

Sano con una vena en la frente: ¡¡¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer lo mismo?!!!

Misao: ¿ Cómo sabias que habíamos llegado?

Kaoru tan solo encogió los hombros con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, dejándolos pasar y ayudando a Misao.

Así comenzaron a comer mientras se escuchaban mutuamente, comentarios, chistes rondaban en el ambiente y el acercamiento de dos almas. Pero no todo era felicidad, alguien habia visto todo lo ocurrido.

-

Desde el edificio contiguo, alguien observaba con odio la escena. Sus manos ahora apretadas en puños y gruesas lagrimas surcando su rostro. Escucha una voz, borra con el torso de su mano las lagrimas y voltea para poder ver a un sujeto corpulento, con una pañoleta en su cabeza de color blanco, con una camiseta de igual color y un pantalón de cuero negro.

Anji: es hora de hacerles saber que no están solos. Mientras le extendía una ballesta y algunas flechas.

Sujeto: si, no es justo que ellos sean felices mientras nosotros hemos sufrimos en las sombras, Battousai y Saito-san pagaran caro su ofensa

-

Todos reían mientras tiraban los cojines del sillón, uno asestándole en toda la cara a Sano, que cayo mareado por el impacto detrás del sillón.

Sano recuperándose con toda la cara roja: ¿qué fue lo que me atropello?

Kaoru la ayuda a levantarse aun riéndose de su hermano: la matricula decía Himura

Sano: ¿fue Ken?

Kaoru riendo, afirmando con la cabeza mientras veía a su hermano estrangulando al pelirrojo en venganza por haberle dejado la cara roja y con dolor de cabeza.

De un momento a otro el ambiente se tenso para ella, algo malo sucedería.

Kenshin aun sosteniendo su cuello: era tan solo un juego

Sano: tu siempre dices eso y él que termina en el piso soy yo

Kaoru escucha un leve sonido, el vidrio se escucha caer al suelo y sin saber por que corre hacia Misao, la abraza y la jala para que se agache con ella.

Sano y Kenshin ven lo sucedido, arriba de ellas habia una flecha de metal.

Los dos salen al balcón y una figura con una ballesta les apuntaba desde el edificio vecino.

Sano: chicas, ¡¡Agáchense!!

Kaoru dejo de abrazar a Misao y aun estando el suelo: quedate aquí

Kaoru ya erguida corrió hacia donde estaba Sano y Kenshin: vengan, si se quedan hay serán un blanco fácil.

Otra flecha se dirigía hacia ellos, Kaoru rápidamente la paro con sus manos mientras veía la ballesta de su atacante y moviendo sus manos hacia arriba, esta se soltó del agarre del agresor y se elevo para luego ser destruida al Kaoru cerrar sus manos. Ágilmente el agresor da media vuelta, Kaoru lo ve y este se detiene mientras difícilmente movía su cuerpo, se escucha el sonido de un disparo, iba directo a Kaoru pero antes de que sintiera el impacto se vio presa en los brazos de su hermano mientras caían al frió suelo.

Otra flecha fue dispara pero esta era de madera y tenia un mensaje.

Sano ayuda a Kaoru a levantarse mientras le pregunta si esta bien, ella le contesta un leve si y dirige su vista hacia el lugar donde antes se hallaba aquella persona que habia cometido un intento de asesinato contra ellos, pero ya no estaba.

Con una mirada de resignación, se refugia en los brazos de su hermano mientras deja una lagrima solitaria rodar por sus mejillas: Sano, por favor... dime que todo terminara pronto

Sano: ya Jou-chan, pronto pelearemos y haremos pagar a esos malditos por todo lo que nos han hecho.

Misao se levanta y con curiosidad agarra la ultima flecha lanzada, desamarra el papel y lo lee en voz alta: Traición

-

En un bar muy concurrido llamado Akabeko, estaba Hiko tomando un martíni seco mientras leía un informe. Una mujer se sienta a su lado y le brinda una sensual sonrisa, este sin dudar se la devuelve y la invita a tomarse un trago.

Era una belleza, de cabello chocolate rojizo y un peculiar lunar en su labio inferior, ojos cafés y un vestido vino escotado con aberturas en sus piernas dejando muy poco a la imaginación.

Hiko: que hace una linda dama tan sola en un lugar como este

Mujer: que te hace pensar que estoy sola, estoy contigo o no?

Hiko sonriendo y acercándose: no te estas portando bien, alguien debería enseñarte una lección

Mujer: enséñamela. Con sus dedos tocaba su pecho, rodeando su senos mientras Hiko observaba deleitándose con el espectáculo.

Mujer: sígueme. Esta se para y camina sensualmente hacia la salida, Hiko la sigue hasta llegar a un callejón.

Hiko cansado de tanto misterio: y ahora que?, Jugaremos a papa y mama, estas siendo una niña mala

Siente un leve golpe en la nuca y una nota es dejada sobre su espalda.

Hiko que habia sido aturdido, aun estaba conciente mas su vista se torna borrosa, antes de perder el conocimiento totalmente enciende su localizador.

La mujer sonríe y lo único que se escucha a través del callejón son los tacones, luego el sonido de las sirenas.

Cerca del bar encuentran a Hiko el cual es llevado al hospital más cercano, también el cuerpo del bar tender que habia sido asesinado y echado en el basurero del local.

Hiko aun aturdido se levanta y lo primero que ve son dos orbes doradas mirándolo con desprecio: sabia que era una trampa, mujeres como esa no caen del cielo tan facil...

Saito: como pudiste ser vencido por una mujer, eres patético

Hiko notando las intravenosas y el lugar donde se encontraba con detenimiento: me envenenaron, además Hajime... tu siempre has sabido que mis debilidades son las mujeres y el alcohol.

Saito: han dejado una nota

Hiko: y que decía la dichosa nota, a ver

Saito: Asesino...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please, mandeme reviews si? Saben que son muy importantes para mi

Y para darles un adelanto el proximo cap se llama Un beso robado


	9. Un beso robado

Gracias por leer el capitulo anterior Estoy escribiendo lo más rapido que puedo para no hacerlos esperar tanto, pero lastimosamente a veces el cansancio me vence vv. Ahora respondere sus reviews:

Mangela gracias por leer mi fic y no se cuantos capitulos se llevara este fic

Kaoru Himura: Hola amiga , gracias por tu apoyo y tus animos, espero no desespcionarte.

Giuliana: Gracias por tu apoyo y aquí te tengo otro capitulo

Gaby(hyatt: gracias por leer mi fic, pero no puedo responder tus dudas o le quitaria el misterio al fic

Yuken: gracias y lo único que te pido es paciencia, ya que la relación entre Aoshi y Misao esta muy lejana (joo no tanto) pero si sera más adelante.

Dark-Natt: Hola , gracias por tus cumplidos y espero no decepcionarte con este nuevo capitulo.

Capitulo 9: Un beso robado

En una habitación, alumbrada solamente por tres candelabros, un grupo de personas planeaban su próximo ataque. Esta se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad de Tokio, una casa de dos niveles, de un color amarillo pálido.

El viento levantaba las hojas que reposaban en el suelo, nadie estaba en los alrededores, tan solo se podía ver el frió pavimento de la calle para ambos lados, no quedaba nada cerca en kilómetros.

Tan solo algunos automóviles pasaban por la desolada carretera, pasaba tan desapercibida que era perfecta para lo que se realizaba en tal recinto. Decidieron comprar una casa colonial para no atraer la atención de la Policía, nadie sospecharía que en esa módica casa se llevaban a cabo toda clase de transacciones clandestinas, torturas y las planificaciones de todo tipo de trabajos bajos.

En el sótano se encontraba el área para las reuniones, en ese momento se discutía sobre las misiones que tendrían cada uno y sobre las ya realizadas.

Uno de ellos estaba en el centro, por su aspecto parecía carecer de una optima salud, llevaba vendajes por todo su cuerpo y en su mano derecha, una copa rebosante en vino, que danzaba al compás de los movimientos que le impartía el sujeto en cuestión.

Shishio observando con cierto desdén la copa de vino entre sus manos: díganme, ya les hicieron saber de nuestra presencia

Yumi, que se encontraba al lado de este: si, todo salió como lo planeamos

Shishio dejando la copa sobre una pequeña mesa de mármol, acomodándose para enterarse de las buenas noticias, con una sonrisa: Dime, hubieron heridos o... mejor dicho, bajas. Ahora dirigiéndose a su informante

Hoji un poco nervioso: no Shishio-san, no hubo ninguna baja por parte del bando enemigo

Por un momento Shishio permaneció en silencio observando con sus ojos rubís al temeroso sujeto que tenia enfrente, luego de un silencio incomodo tan solo se escucho el impacto del cristal. Este lleno de ira tumbo la copa que se hallaba en la mesa, fúrico¡Ineptos, no pueden contra un borracho y un grupo de chiquillos

Sujeto: cálmate, no estoy para soportar tus arranques, soy uno mas de tu equipo... acuérdate, somos socios. Además, la chiquilla esa me dejo fuera de combate, me quito la ballesta, sino fuera por Anji no estuviera aquí

Anji que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio: es cierto, esa joven a mejorado sus habilidades. Pudo detenernos con tan solo mirarnos

Shishio ahora más calmado: Entiendo, así que ha mejorado... Con una sonrisa. Quiero que me traigan a esa chiquilla, ella pagara muy caro todo lo que me ha hecho y cuando lo hagan, traigan a Saito, quiero que vea lo que le hago a su pequeñita. Kamatari, esta vez atacaras tu, no me falles

Kamatari: no le fallare, Shishio-san

Shishio abandonando la habitación, cierra la puerta tras si, sube las escaleras y gira la perilla de la puerta que da salida a la sala de la casa, puede ver como alguno de los guardias vigilaban la gran rejilla color negro que protegía la casa de cualquier ataque, aun así no se sentía seguro, menos cuando una chiquilla de apenas 14 años lo había detenido.

La ira se desbordaba por sus pupilas, lo único que pasaba por su mente es si seria tan fuerte para derrotarla ahora que dominaba sus habilidades a la perfección, esa duda rondaba su mente mas no dejaba que nadie lo notara. Nadie debía saber que él, Makoto Shishio le temía a una chiquilla y tampoco los sentimientos que sentía por esta desde que la vio. Lo que más le daba rabia era no ser correspondido, siempre conseguía lo que quería y ella no será la excepción, lo único que quería era verla rogándole por hacerla suya después de todo lo que le haría tras atraparla.

Vio todo a su alrededor y le dio asco ver todo ese blanco en la decoración de la casa, prefería el negro o el rojo, no toda esa tranquilidad que inspiraba el color que tenia a su vista, decide subir las escaleras y entrar a la que era su habitación la cual compartía con Yumi, la única mujer que lo acepta tal cual era. No la amaba, tan solo sentía agradecimiento hacia la mujer que lo cuido después de las graves quemaduras que había sufrido, noche tras noche ella se desvelaba cuidándolo y él se limitaba a verla, acompañarla y en ocasiones darle cariño.

Ya en su cuarto, toda la decoración era de color vino, las finas sabanas aterciopeladas eran removidas cuidadosamente para dejar ver el cobertor blanco, se sentó y lo único que se le venia a la mente era la imagen de una linda mujer, su vista se posa en una mesa de noche la cual tenia dos gavetas y tan solo una tenia llave. Con cuidado busca la llave tras una pintura que reposaba en la pared perpendicular a la cama. Abre el ultimo cajon y deja ver una foto en la cual se mostraba una mujer sentada en una banca, las hojas la rodeaban dando un aspecto mágico y su sonrisa era el único sonido que recordaba. Podía recordar la primera vez que la vio, su cabello azabache era ondeado por el viento mientras con una sonrisa leia una revista, al parecer espera por alguien, sentada en una de las tantas bancas del parque.

Se había obsesionado por esa mujer, se acerco a ella pero antes de que el pudiera hablarle pudo ver como un joven de mirada ámbar la llamaba por su nombre, ella abandonando su puesto guiada por la mano del joven, le brinda un dulce beso.

Su corazón se sintió traicionado pero quien era él para sentirse así, si ni siquiera conocía a esa mujer, es verdad, llevaba meses viéndola mientras caminaba a tempranas horas de la mañana. Lo único que sabia era que se llamaba Tokio, pero ella jamás lo había visto y ahora que sabia que no tenia oportunidad se sentía lleno de odio hacia el hombre que se la había arrebatado.

Varios años pasaron y con ellos él había conseguido crear todo un imperio de terror en las calles, con tan solo mencionar su nombre, la gente sabia que se trataba del cabecilla de la organización de contrabando. No fue hasta un día que al prender la televisión pudo ver a ese joven nuevamente, su nombre era Hajime Saito y era su peor enemigo, no tan solo le había quitado a esa hermosa mujer, ahora también quería destruir todo lo que había conseguido.

Cuando la secuestro pudo ver lo que los años habían hecho en ella, era aun mas hermosa, su cuerpo ya no era la de una adolescente sino el de una mujer madura. Se acerco a ella tomando su mentón y tan solo pudo ver repugnancia hacia él en su mirada, luego su mano fue retirada y pudo escuchar su voz pero tan solo reflejaba asco, lleno de rabia la golpeo para luego lamentarlo. Sabia que si flaqueaba frente a su socio tan solo por una mujer, perdería todo el respeto que se había ganado durante todo este tiempo, así tan solo se limito a decirle la primera frase que se le ocurrio "No te la des de valiente conmigo"

Después de eso tan solo recordaba ser quemado por múltiples antorchas gracias a la hija de la mujer que le había robado mas de un suspiro, su vista se fijo en ella, aunque era pequeña su belleza era idéntica a la de su madre. Lo que más le atraía de esa pequeña era la fuerza que contenía su mirada al ver a su progenitora en peligro. Lo que sucedió después es desconocido para él, ya que a causa de las quemaduras y el dolor que estas le impartían había perdido el conocimiento.

Dos años después, pudo ver a esa misma pequeña de unos catorce años caminando rumbo a su escuela, su corta falda y su camisa de colegiala le quedaban perfectas. Su cabello agarrado en una coleta alta le daba cierta elegancia y sus ojos. Esos ojos zafiros lo hipnotizaron, en esa joven podía observar a la mujer que murió hace ya dos años. Era idéntica a su madre y hasta más bella.

Tenia todas las ventajas, había averiguado todo sobre ella. Estaba sola y tan solo la vigilaban algunos guardias, así que planeo todo y envió a Soujiro a que cumpliera con esa misión.

Nadie sospecharía de él ya que era uno de los agentes del Lobo. Si, el se había infiltrado en la policía, nadie lo había visto antes y aunque estuvo presente en el secuestro anterior, Saito no lo había visto y la única que había observado su rostro había muerto.

Ese día pudo ver como Soujiro llegaba con ella, aunque estaba herida no perdía ese fuego en su mirada. Lo único que salió de su garganta fueron reclamos por lo que le había hecho en aquella ocasión, pero lo único que sentía en ese momento era deseo de poseerla. La agarro por el cabello y la tiro a la cama, esta vez obtendría lo que tanto habia deseado, desgarro su vestido para apreciar mejor su cuerpo. Sus manos fueron directamente a su cuello, ejerciendo presión para así impedirle moverse y sin ningún problema pudo besar a la joven, bajando por su cuello.

Mas fue detenido nuevamente. Pudo sentir el impacto de sus huesos contra la pared y la mirada de la chica contra él, luego de caer en el suelo pudo ver como ella se contraía y comenzaba a destruir todo el lugar. Busco a Soujiro y este le ayudo a levantarse, escapando nuevamente de una simple niña.

Tan solo podía reír ante todo lo sucedido, y ahora se encontraba viendo la foto de la mujer de su enemigo y tras de todo deseando a su hija.

El amanecer se hizo presente, mientras los rayos del sol se colaban por las tenues cortinas que trataban de hacer menos intensa la luz.

En el apartamento que habitaba Kaoru, se habían quedado dormidos tras el ataque, Sano, Misao y Kenshin. Quienes tras pensar en el posible significado del mensaje durante toda la noche habían caído exhaustos del cansancio.

Esa palabra rondaba por su mente, _Traición, _¿qué podría significar?

Kaoru a pesar de haber dormido tan solo dos horas, se levanto y preparo el desayuno para todos.

Luego de unas horas, las cuales Kaoru aprovecho para arreglar un poco todos los desastres que habían causado sus atacantes. Recogió fragmentos de vidrios con cuidado como su ultima labor.

Cuando ingreso en su habitación pudo ver a Sanosuke aun dormido en su futón, Kenshin al igual que Sano seguía dormido y la única que yacía sentada en la cama era Misao, la cual habia dormido con Kaoru.

Kaoru sonriendo: Buenos días, Misao

Misao soñolienta le sonríe: Buenos días, Kao-chan

Kaoru viendo a los dos muchachos tendidos en el piso: al parecer somos más resistentes que ellos, no te parece Miso

Misao riendo ante el comentario: si, sobre todo Sanosuke, ten por seguro que va a ser el ultimo en levantarse

Kaoru ahora riendo: ven Misao, el desayuno esta listo

Retirándose para permitirle a Misao alistarse, esta logra ver algunas ropas que Kaoru le habia dejado dobladas en la cama, decide ponérselas no sin antes darse un baño.

Cuando sale puede ver a una sonriente Kaoru observando el cielo desde el balcón, sus ojos cerrados. Decide no molestarla y comer en silencio.

Luego de unos minutos de estar sentada pensando en el misterioso joven, que aunque no conociera la habia lastimado con su poca amabilidad y desprecio. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar los gritos de Sanosuke, al parecer ya habia despertado y estaba bastante enojado... pero... ¿por qué?

Kaoru con un semblante serio abre la puerta y ve a su hermano estrangulando a un Kenshin ya casi morado.

Kaoru: se puede saber que sucede aquí

Sanosuke aun estrangulando al pobre Ken: nada Jou-chan, tan solo que este afeminado intento besarme

Kaoru ahora sin poder contener la risa: Que... que intento ¿qué?

Sanosuke: besarme, lo escuchaste bien

Kaoru acercándose hasta su hermano, puedo separarlo del pobre Ken: ahora Himura-kun, espero que tengas una buena explicación para todo esto

Kenshin con sus manos en el área donde antes Sanosuke le imponía fuerza, difícilmente le contesto: Es un malentendido, me levante y vi como Sanosuke se estaba ahogando con algo e intente ejercerle primeros auxilios, cuando me acerco tras que me escupe en la cara una pequeña pelota, me cae encima diciendo que yo le quería besar.

Sano: Fue eso... entonces vamos a comer

Kaoru un poco molesta cierra puerta delante de este: disculpa con Himura-kun, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de esto.

Sano: pero... esta bien, perdón Himura-kun

Con un tono de burla, Kaoru lo noto pero ya no podía hacer nada, así era su hermano y no podía hacer nada, así que dando un suspiro, se acerco a Kenshin y le ayudo a levantarse.

Kaoru: ven, el desayuno esta servido, un poco frió pero te gustara

Kenshin observándola sin decir nada, tan solo asintió, no quería perder ni un movimiento que hiciera la joven.

Kaoru preocupada¿aun no puedes hablar?

Kenshin: no te preocupes, tan solo quiero un poco de agua, Sano tiene mucha fuerza y en verdad me duele un poco. Le dice mientras le regala una sonrisa y poniendo una de sus manos tras su cabeza.

Kaoru: te traeré el agua

Afuera del cuarto la esperaban Sanosuke que habia acabado con su plato y una Misao un poco pensativa: Misao, te sucede algo

Misao que hasta ahora no habia dicho ni una palabra, ni siquiera ante el espectáculo que habían echo sus dos acompañantes: Nada, tan solo pensaba si podíamos dar un paseo

Kaoru¿un paseo?

Misao: Si, hoy lo tenemos libre, así que podemos invitar a Megumi y salir juntos

Kaoru que hasta ahora lo habia olvidado: Aoshi...

Misao ante ese nombre, dio un pequeño salto pero nadie lo noto. Así vio como la pelinegra entraba a la habitación con un vaso de agua y luego salía de este, ella tan solo se retiro con el teléfono en sus manos hacia el bacón que al parecer era su lugar favorito.

Kaoru¿Aoshi, eres tu?

Aoshi: si, ya extrañaba tu voz

Kaoru: yo también... quería saber si podemos salir hoy, tengo tiempo sin verte y realmente quisiera pasar un tiempo junto a ti

Aoshi: claro que si, te iré a buscar

Kaoru: Aoshi, vendrán mis amigos, claro que no tenemos que estar con ellos todo el tiempo

Aoshi: comprendo¿Ira Himura?

Kaoru¿por qué dices su nombre con tanto resentimiento?

Aoshi: por nada, te amo Kaoru, adiós

Kaoru se quedo por unos momentos escuchando el constante sonido que emitía el auricular después de haber cerrado la línea: por que dudas de mí...

Puso el auricular en su pecho, para luego dirigirse al comedor donde estaban todos reunidos. Con la mirada gacha, no queria darle explicaciones a nadie, así que solo entro a su cuarto.

Kenshin pudo ver como toda esa alegría se vio empañada en sus ojos: Sanosuke¿con quien hablaba Kaoru-dono?

Sanosuke: con el cubito de hielo

Kenshin: con Shinomori, entonces él también vendrá...

Ya todos reunidos en un parque situado a unas cuadras del edificio donde ahora se hospedaban Kaoru, Sanosuke, Misao y Kenshin, se encontraban en parejas. Kaoru estaba con Aoshi, Sanosuke por alguna extraña razón para él se habia quedado hablando con Megumi, aunque pelearan cada cinco minutos, le encantaba ver a esa mujer rabiar. Misao caminaba con Kenshin, hablando del tiempo perdido. Pero Kenshin tan solo tenia una mirada triste posada en el suelo y cuando se levantaba, veía a Kaoru y Aoshi juntos.

Misao¿que sucede Shinta?

Kenshin: nada...

Misao: conmigo no tienes que fingir, sé lo que sientes por Kaoru

Kenshin mirando ahora a misao, tan solo se limito a sonreír: como ocultártelo, tú eres como mi hermana, siempre sabes lo que me sucede antes de que yo mismo me entere...

Misao deteniéndose, lo abraza: lo siento

Kenshin: gracias

Kaoru y Aoshi aun seguían agarrado de las manos, Aoshi podía sentir la mirada molesta del pelirrojo por lo cual decidió besar a Kaoru.

Kaoru sonriendo: a que se debió ese beso

Aoshi sonriendo como solo lo hacia para ella: no puedo darte uno acaso?

Kaoru dándole un beso en la mejilla y aferrándose mas a su brazo: claro que puedes

Megumi y Sano seguían hablando sobre cosas vanas, mientras se acercaban más y más. Sano se detuvo luego de escuchar un extraño sonido, entonces pudo notar algo muy extraño, era un parque y aunque ya estaba cayendo la noche no habia nadie.

Sanosuke aferró a Megumi a su pecho: tranquila, no hagas ruido, algo anda cerca

Megumi un poco cohibida: la próxima vez me avisas antes de hacer algo similar

Sano sonriendo: de acuerdo pero has silencio.

Este se acerca a su oído: bésame

Megumi aun sin salir de su asombro¿Qué?

Sanosuke: que me beses, para que no sospechen

Megumi enfurecida: tu tan solo te estas aprovechando de la situación, Cabeza de pollo, no sé como se me ocurrió venir a este lugar cont...

No pudo emitir ninguna palabra, sus labios fueron aprisionados por los de Sanosuke, al principio intento rechazarlo pero luego se dejo llevar por la ternura que emanaba de ese beso, aunque robado, no se arrepentía, claro que nunca diria que le gusto. Cerro sus ojos y luego solo pudo sentir como caían al suelo, sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados y una gran hoz destruía todos los árboles a su alrededor.

Sanosuke que ahora habia roto el beso, un poco agitado la veía con preocupación¿Estas bien?

Megumi solo dijo un si apenas perceptible, no podía creer que se estaba enamorando de ese joven, aunque tan solo la beso para poder revelar el lugar donde se escondía el enemigo.

Sanosuke se paro y la ayudo continuamente: ven, debemos avisarle a los demas.

Misao y Kenshin eran atacados ahora por la hoz, mientras al lugar llegaban Sanosuke, Megumi, Aoshi y Kaoru.

Misao viendo a los ahora presentes: nos atacan, estén prevenidos, si uno de sus ataques los golpea de lleno podrían morir

Kaoru cerro los ojos he intento concentrarse, podía sentir a la séptima persona que se encontraba en ese lugar¡Esta hay!

Señalando entre unos arbustos, de los cuales salió un joven delgado con una conducta muy femenina para el gusto de los caballeros.

Kamatari: me descubriste, bruja

Kaoru un poco indignada ante la conducta del joven: pelea y déjate de juegos

Kamatari: y quien esta jugando¡Salgan!

De entre los árboles salieron más hombres rodeándolos por completo

Sanosuke poniéndose enfrente de Megumi para protegerla: mantente detrás de mi, no dejare que nadie te haga daño

Megumi poniendo su frente en la espalda del esbelto joven: Sí, por favor... cuidate

Comienza la batalla, Kenshin peleaba contra algunos hombres cuando siente que un leve mareo que se va acrecentando, esa sensación ya la habia sentido, al perder el equilibrio fue derribado por uno de los hombres.

Cuando abrio de nuevo los ojos pudo verla, esta ahí... viva.

Tomoe: Hola Shinta, he esperado este momento por años.

Esta se acerca y le da un beso, ante este gesto no hay respuesta por parte de Kenshin.

Kenshin: "Es tan solo otra pesadilla, lo sé... ella no esta viva... ella no esta viva"

Tomoe: por que no me respondes, no te alegras de verme con vida.

Pasando su mano por la mejilla del pelirrojo, ante esto reacciona y le proporciona una cachetada

Kenshin ahora enfurecido, perdiéndose el violeta para dar paso al ámbar, le cae encima y comienza a estrangularla: MUERE, MUERE, APARTATE DE MI VIDA DE UNA BUENA VEZ, DEJAME VIVIR... �¡MALDITA MUJER!

Tomoe sintiendo como iba perdiendo fuerza decide pedirle ayuda a los hombres que la acompañaban, los cuales le propinaron un golpe en un costado a Kenshin. Ahora libre, masajeando su cuello, se acerco a un Battousai enfurecido: Acaso no lo entiendes Shinta, tu eres mío... Ya sé por que me rechazas, es por esa estúpida chiquilla. Levántelo para que pueda observar como mato a su querida... ¿cómo es que se llama? Kaoru...

Sacando la ballesta, se dispone a disparar.

Battousai ve como la misma mujer que le habia arrebatado toda esperanza de ser feliz, le disparaba a la única mujer que lo aceptaba tal cual como era y aunque solo lo quería como un amigo, no quería verla morir... no...

Él tenia la esperanza de que ella se defendiera, en ocasiones anteriores habia visto su fuerza y sabia que lo superaba por mucho, era la más fuerte del grupo y por un momento pudo ver una luz de esperanza para ella.

Hay esta ella, Kaoru luchaba contra cuatro hombres, utilizando sus poderes mentales.

Tomoe: Shinta¿estas listo?

Tan solo pudo ver como apretaba el gatillo que soltaba la flecha, su mirada se poso en Kaoru esperando a que ella se diera de cuenta pero estaba tan concentrada venciendo a algunos hombres que intentaban atacar a Aoshi por la retaguardia que no previno el golpe. Pudo ver como la flecha atravesaba uno de los costados de Kaoru.

Su grito desgarrador fue lo único que se escucho en todo el parque.

Aoshi rápidamente voltio para ver a Kaoru con sus manos en sus costillas, intentando mantener detener la sangre mientras gruesas lagrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas. Pudo escuchar el sonido de la hoz, iba directa a Kaoru mas ellas seguía parada esperando el impacto, Misao corrió hacia ella para salvarla pero antes de que llegara, Kaoru cayo de rodillas para luego quedar inconsciente. Mientras ella seguía parada ahí y ahora ella era la que recibiría el impacto de la hoz, mas nunca llego.

Su cuerpo fue cubierto por otro, pudo sentir como rodaban por la tierra. Al abrir los ojos pudo ver a un Aoshi inconsciente, sintió pánico al ver en su cabeza una sustancia roja con un olor metálico.

Lo dejo en el piso cuidadosamente y de sus ojos salían lagrimas¿Por qué lo hiciste? Dime... por qué

Mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla: gracias... por salvarme

Sanosuke al ver todo, derroto a los que quedaban mas no pudo detener a Kamatari que escapo junto con una extraña mujer.

Sanosuke¡Kaoru!

Megumi acercándose: apártate, la flecha la atravesó, tengo que detener la hemorragia.

Esta tiro con fuerza de su vestido, logrando obtener un trazo de tela.

Megumi: amarra esto con fuerza y ejerce presión en la herida. Iré a ver a Shinomori

Megumi al ver a Misao, toco su hombro dándole a entender que le permitiera hacer su trabajo. Se acerco y pudo ver que no era nada grave, tan solo estaba inconsciente por el impacto al caer: No te preocupes, no es nada grave, su herida no es de profundidad, tan solo perdió el conocimiento.

Misao ahora más aliviada, se levanta y preocupada ve como su primo con la mirada perdida se acercaba a ellos¿ Qué sucede Shinta? También te hirieron?

Kenshin tan solo la ignoro y siguió de largo hasta llegar donde Kaoru, la pudo observar con su rostro contraído por el dolor, un poco pálida y con algunas gotas perladas de sudor en su frente. Se arrodillo a su lado: Lo siento...

Sanosuke que observaba: Ken, por que lo sientes.. esto no es tu culpa

Battousai: si, es mi culpa... Tomoe le hizo esto. Es lo ultimo que dice antes de agarrar a Kaoru entre sus brazos y caminar hacia el auto

Sanosuke carga a Aoshi y sigue a Kenshin, para llevar a los heridos a el apartamento donde Megumi se encargaría de ellos.

No era recomendable llevarlos a el hospital, no sabia por que pero Misao sospechaba de que tenían contactos en los hospitales.

Ya en el departamento, Megumi atendió a Kaoru y a Aoshi, como también vendo el torso de Kenshin ya que tenia algunas costillas rotas, dándole un sedante para que descansara.

Misao la ayudaba en todo, le traía el agua, cambiaba los vendajes de Kaoru la cual milagrosamente habia recuperado el conocimiento. Nadie sabia como pero ella siempre se recuperaba más rápido que los demás.

Esta se levanto de su cama y pudo ver como a su lado dormía Aoshi con unas vendas rodeando su cabeza. Se acerco a este y beso sus labios con preocupación deseando que se recuperara pronto.

Aun mareada siguió hasta abrir la puerta, no sabia donde estaba hasta que pudo ver una fotografía de Megumi en una estantería. Una nota en la mesa de parte de Misao y Megumi, que decía que fueron por mas vendajes. Se sentó para descansar un poco, aun sentía el dolor de su herida pero eso no la convertiría en una lisiada. Podía sentir pequeñas punzadas de dolor en su herida y las palpitaciones en su cabeza por los medicamentos. Cerro sus ojos y puso sus manos en sus sienes apoyándose de la mesa hasta que escucho un grito.

Se puso de pie ya que esa voz se le hacia familiar, abrió la puerta y con miedo observa como Battousai destruía todo en el cuarto, en sus manos tenia una silla la cual estrello contra la pared, su cabello revuelto y sus ojos ámbar llenos de lagrimas.

Kaoru se acerco a este: Himura-kun...

Battousai soltando lo que quedaba de la silla, la vio... hay parada mirándolo con preocupación¿Por qué?... ¿por qué me miras de esa manera, mujer?

Kaoru: tan solo quiero saber que te pasa

Battousai: tan solo sientes lastima por mí¿cierto?

Kaoru: por que dices tales cosas, yo te quiero... eres mi amigo... recuerdas...

Battousai posando su mirada en el suelo: sabes que por mi culpa tienes esa herida...

Kaoru sorprendida¿qué?

Battousai: Sí... Tomoe fue la que te hirió

Kaoru ahora comprendiendo lo que sucedía, se acerco a este y lo abrazo, este reposo su cabeza en el cuello de la linda joven que ahora tan solo le transmitía tranquilidad y...¿amor?

Kaoru con Kenshin entre sus brazos: tranquilo, no te preocupes por mi... ahora trata de sanar esas viejas heridas que tan solo causan dolor en tu interior

Battousai separándose de ella: por que me tratas así Kaoru, no sabes lo que produces en mi, yo no quiero ser tu amigo...

Kaoru: no sabes lo que dices, estas confundido

Battousai elevando el tono de voz¡No me digas lo que siento o lo que no siento! Sé que no me correspondes pero... no puedo evitar sentir este deseo por ti

Sin decir más agarra a Kaoru por sus mejillas y la besa, los dos pierden el equilibrio, caen en el suelo mas no separan sus labios...

Siguen besándose con pasión mientras nadie los observaba y aunque ella lo rechace al terminarse este hechizo, disfrutara de su calidez cada segundo... mientras pueda sentir sus labios.

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews si? Para poder seguir XD


	10. El Precio de la Imprudencia

Capitulo 10: El precio de la Imprudencia

Todos los recuerdos se han ido, no puedo sentir nada mas que su toque mientras caía a la muerte que le obsequie. Las cenizas danzan en el viento, alejándose de mí, dejándome encantado... Y tan solo me pregunto que he hecho...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mientras despierto de mi letargo, escucho una voz femenina... sí, conozco a la dueña de esa voz... Megumi-san. Ella venda mis heridas cuidadosamente, pero aunque ya no sienta dolor, no quiero abrir los ojos...

Escucho como Megumi-san cierra la puerta diciendo que me dejen descansar, lo único en lo que puedo pensar aunque me cueste admitirlo, es en Tomoe...

Me giro una vez sabido solo en la cama, no estoy en ningún centro de atención, desconozco este pero a la vez me parece tan familiar, tan cálido.

Observo las vendas en una cubeta con agua tibia, toco mi frente y siento la humedad de las vendas. Nuevamente vino a darle un vuelco a mi vida, Tomoe...

Sin fuerzas para seguir pensando en algo que solamente me trae malos recuerdos, me duermo. Y como si me persiguiera, sigue en mis sueños.

Torturándome, recordando lo que sucedió hace pocos días en lo que sería un paseo para despejar nuestras mentes luego de tanta presión.

Mientras esquivo los ataques de mi contrincante, me toman por desapercibido y caigo al suelo. Mi visión es borrosa y el dolor recorre mi cuello hasta llegar a mi cien. Cierro los ojos tratando de mejorar la calidad de mi visión, estoy en suelo y agarran mi barbilla. En ese entonces pude ver su rostro, martillando en mi cabeza recordándome que nunca podré olvidarla. Me negué a mí mismo la realidad¡Ella no podía estar viva! en su rostro una sonrisa se formo al notar mi estado, formulando frases incomprensibles.

Su semblante se mostró demudado al saberse ignorada.

Siento sus labios sobre los míos y caigo en cuenta de la realidad, ella esta hay y no conforme pasa su mano sobre mi mejilla esperando una respuesta.

No pude contenerme, como tenia la osadía de tocarme, mi mano se estampo en su mejilla y sin poder soportar más, me abalance sobre ella apretando su cuello.

Fui detenido por sus secuaces, no puedo escuchar sus palabras mas leo en sus labios su nombre, el nombre de aquella persona que por mi culpa ahora se encuentra herida.

Tira del gatillo de la ballesta y veo como su sangre se mezcla con la tierra, sus gritos haciendo eco en mi mente torturándome.

Ella tan solo ríe, al ver su objetivo completo... quitarme a la persona que amo y a la vez, la que es su rival.

¿Es que acaso no tengo derecho a seguir adelante sin ella?

Me acerco, camino lentamente tratando de atrapar cada suspiro hasta llegar a ella, yace sobre el piso con sus manos intentando parar la hemorragia causada por la flecha. Pongo mis manos en su mano intentando ayudarla, sus ojos se abren y puedo percibir ese azul zafiro del cual me he enamorado, pero... tan solo hay lagrimas en sus ojos y con su ultimo aliento me dice Adiós...

Despierto súbitamente, quedando sentado sobre la cama con una mano en mi cabeza, tratando de disipar el dolor que cada vez es más fuerte. Mis costillas se resienten y me obligan a acostarme nuevamente.

Cierro los ojos y lo único que logro ver es su rostro riéndose, una y otra vez...

¿Por qué? Es lo único que me pregunto ahora que sé que ella sigue con vida, al principio me negué a creerlo pero ahora tan solo siento un gran vacío, culpabilidad, nuevamente vino a destruir todo lo que amo y en mi inmadurez por negar la realidad, casi pierdo a mi querida Kaoru.

Recuerdo claramente mi encuentro con ella, tan solo la mención de su nombre me repugna. Pude ver como disfrutaba al ver el sufrimiento en el rostro de Kaoru y todo mi ser se lleno de una ira que solo era contenida por los sujetos que me aprisionaban, obligándome a ver como ella la lastimaba sin ninguna clase de escrúpulo, mientras disfrutaba de mi impotencia...

Y ahora entiendo el significado de la palabra Traición, pero que traición puede haber si nunca hubo amor, tan solo una enfermiza obsesión.

De nadie más fueron sus palabras, mas que equivocada esta. Tanto Battousai como Shinta tienen un nuevo amor, uno que es sincero... no correspondido pero tierno y puro como su dueña.

Con mucho esfuerzo me levanto y escucho la conversación entre Megumi-san y Misao, al parecer saldrán a comprar vendajes. ¿Tanta sangre a perdido Kaoru?

Y todo es por mi maldita culpa, si, por mi culpa...

Entro nuevamente en mi habitación sin poder retener más esta rabia que recorre mi cuerpo. Sin duda Battousai se encargara de hacer lo que yo por cobardía no me atrevo a hacer. Cierro la puerta sin ser notado y apoyo mi peso contra la puerta.

Quería desahogarme y sin dudarlo grite pensando que tal vez todo se iria pero en nada ayudo, con desesperación comencé a llorar y como un frenético agarre mi cabeza, destruyendo todo lo que estuviese en mi camino, luego mi atención se fijo en una silla que termino hecha pedazos contra la pared.

Mi respiración entrecortada no ayudaba a mejorar mi estado. Arrojo los pedazos de la silla que aun seguían en mis manos no sin antes sentir su presencia. Al voltearme me tope con sus ojos, ella estaba parada en el umbral de puerta con una mano en su boca, quizás asustada de ver lo que realmente soy. De sus labios escapa mi nombre, pero tan solo percibo lastima¿Será que ella tan solo siente lastima por mí?

Battousai¿Por qué?... ¿por qué me miras de esa manera, mujer?

Ella tan solo me respondió que yo le preocupaba, reí cínicamente. No era sincera, tan solo sentía lastima por mí, me veía como alguien a quien socorrer nada más. Cansado de todo ese teatro se lo dije

Battousai: tan solo sientes lastima por mí¿cierto?

En su cara una expresión entre dolida y comprensiva, me dijo que me quería... como un amigo. Pero si ella supiera que por mi culpa esta herida, ni siquiera se me acercaría. Sin poder seguir con mi posición de orgulloso, baje la mirada sintiéndome culpable.

Battousai levantando su mano, señalando a un costado de Kaoru: sabes que por mi culpa tienes esa herida...

Ella me mira interrogante esperando una respuesta: Sí... Tomoe fue la que te hirió

Al decirle esto, su expresión cambio a una serena, algo que me desconcertó por completo, se acerco a mi y sin poder poner resistencia, me abrazo. Podía sentir como toda esa rabia desaparecía dando paso a la serenidad que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Podía aspirar su suave aroma y sentir su suave piel. Me sentía amado, pero sabia que me esta engañando, ya que ella tan solo me quiere como un amigo.

Siento su respiración cerca de mi oído y escucho sus palabras: tranquilo, no te preocupes por mí... ahora trata de sanar esas viejas heridas que tan solo causan dolor en tu interior

Me sentía confundido, por que ella me trataba de esa manera. Se lo diría, ya que si no lo hago ahora, mi otra estúpida identidad nunca tendrá el valor de hacérselo saber.

Battousai cortando el abrazo, mas no acortando distancia: por que me tratas así Kaoru, no sabes lo que produces en mi, yo no quiero ser tu amigo...

En su rostro pude ver la sorpresa al decirle mis sentimientos y como si fuese niño inmaduro me dijo que no sabia lo que estaba diciendo, que estaba confundido, tan solo para no enfrentarme

Battousai¡No me digas lo que siento o lo que no siento! Sé que no me correspondes pero... no puedo evitar sentir este deseo por ti

Sin poder resistir más su cercanía y no poder tenerla, agarre sus mejillas y como si de eso dependiera mi vida, la bese abalanzándome sobre ella.

Caímos al suelo, al principio se negó pero luego me correspondió con igual o más pasión.

Eso hizo crecer en mi un poco de esperanza, no tenia aun la batalla perdida contra Shinomori.

Quería saciar mi sed de ella, y como si de un encanto se tratara, ella respondía a mis caricias sin ningún reparo. Mi mano se fue deslizando hasta llegar a su herida y pude sentir la venda húmeda, la presión de sus labios sobre los míos era tan débil hasta que llego a ser imperceptible.

Abrí los ojos admirando su rostro, sus ojos estaban cerrados y al separarme de ella pude ver que estaba inconsciente. Me puse de rodillas sobre ella e intente despertarla, para mi tranquilidad abrió los ojos, pero... como quisiera que nunca lo hubiera hecho...

Sus ojos llenos de lagrimas me miraron con rabia y como side un juguete se tratara, me elevo y me aparto de ella. Se apoyo en una mano hasta lograr levantarse y conla otra en su herida me miraba ofendida.

Kaoru llorando¡Cómo pudiste!

Battousai aun sin entender su reacción la miro sin decir nada:...

Kaoru alejándose hasta llegar a la puerta¡No quiero volver a verte! Eras mi amigo, te brinde mi apoyo... como pudiste aprovecharte de eso... como pudiste... empañar algo tan lindo por tan solo un deseo pasajero...

Se voltea y con tal solo mirar la puerta, logra abrirla un poco. No sin antes sentir el agarre en su brazo hasta hacerla girar.

Sus palabras fueron tan duras, no puedo dejar que se vaya sin antes saber que no fue tan solo deseo, que en verdad la amo. La puerta se abre y sin pensarlo dos veces la tome del brazo haciéndola girar hasta ver sus ojos ahora rojos pero sin perder su belleza.

Battousai: no te vayas así, acaso no entiendes que te amo

Kaoru soltándose de su agarre, mirándolo ahora con tristeza: Lo siento, pero... yo amo a otra persona

Battousai: entonces por que me correspondiste ¡Dímelo!

Kaoru sin saber que responder, en esos momentos todas sus emociones estaban en caos, así decidió darle la espalda y no responder algo impulsivo.

Battousai al ver que lo evadía agarro nuevamente su brazo con más fuerza para obligarla a responderle. Pero un grito desgarrador lo hizo arrepentirse de hacer eso, al jalar su brazo había abierto los puntos de la herida.

Sus ojos dorados se volvieron violáceos en un instante: Kaoru déjame ayudarte por favor

Kaoru presa del dolor intenta detener esa terrible sensación que en esos momentos sentía, así arrodillándose abrazándose a sí misma, siente la mano de Kenshin sobre sus hombros, en su interior en realidad deseaba que la agarra en sus brazos y la llevara hasta la cama, sin embargo, una oleada de imágenes pasaron tan rápido por sus ojos recordándole lo que sucedería si se dejaba llevar por sus emociones. Llena de pánico quiso mantener distancia.

Kaoru¡No me toques!. Se levanta con dificultad. �¡No soy tan débil como crees¡Tu tan solo me haces daño¡Aléjate de mí!

Kenshin: tan solo permíteme ayudarte

Kaoru ya sin fuerzas: tan solo aléjate de mí

Dándole la espalda a Kenshin decide llegar hasta su cuarto, pero tan solo logra ver el rostro serio de su padre. Sin poder decir nada, apenada, mira hacia abajo sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tan pronto me dieron la noticia del ataque que habían sufrido Kaoru tanto Sanosuke, emprendí mi viaje hacia el apartamento de Takani donde me informaron, estaban siendo atendidos de sus heridas.

Mientras manejaba, abrí el celular remarcando el numero de la doctora mas nadie contestaba, algo que me extraño haciendo que aumentara la velocidad.

Al llegar, toque la puerta repetidas veces sin ningún resultado. Para mi suerte, la puerta estaba abierta.

Entre y pude una vasija llena de vendas ensangrentadas, lo que me desconcertó mas ya que en el informe no notificaron que heridas habían sufrido cada uno.

Seguí caminando hasta llegar al pasillo donde al parecer había tres habitaciones, sin saber en cual estaba Kaoru decidí averiguar su localización sin ser notado, pero lo descubrí muy pronto ya que escuche su grito.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo desenvaine mi espada y ágilmente corrí hasta la puerta esperando encontrar algún enemigo.

Cuándo me acerque a la puerta pude escuchar su voz, al parecer estaba discutiendo con... ¿Shinta?

Si mis sospechas eran correctas ese bastardo se había propasado con ella y al parecer la había lastimado. Pagara muy caro haber posado sus ojos sobre Kaoru y tras de todo lastimarla.

Proponiéndome abrir la puerta, soy detenido al ver que esta se abre por si sola revelándome el estado deplorable de Kaoru y tras de todo sus suplicas, que no dudaría en hacer realidad.

Pude notar sorpresa en su cara mas no cambie mi semblante, su cabeza gacha al verse descubierta antes de caer inconsciente, al parecer su herida era la responsable de su estado o tal vez... ¿Battousai?

Con sumo cuidado coloque a Kao-chan en el suelo. Él estaba hay parado observándome, tras de lastimarla se mostraba tranquilo. No pude soportar mas y con rapidez me acerque a él propinándole un golpe en la cara y uno en el estomago.

Saito¡Escúchame muy bien, maldito¡No te vuelvas a acercar a ella!Pondré una orden de Alejamiento, la próxima vez que intentes poner tus sucias manos sobre ella te matare, me olvidare que eres hijo de Seujiro.

Mientras deja a un atonito Kenshin en el suelo y una mano limpiándose la sangre que emana de su boca. Carga a Kaoru y sale por la puerta del apartamento topándose con Megumi y Misao que retornaban de comprar algunas vendas y medicamentos.

Megumi: Pero Saito-san ¿Qué hace? No le permitiré que se lleve a Kaoru en ese estado

Saito con la poca paciencia que le quedaba: Quien te crees que eres para prohibirme que me lleve a mi hija

Megumi: pero razone, mire en el estado que esta

Saito: Quítate de mi camino antes de que pierda los estribos

Megumi: por lo menos, déjeme ir a verla esta noche¿si?

Saito: como quiera, Takani

Megumi se hace a un lado mientras observan a Saito dar la vuelta en el pasillo con una Kaoru inconsciente en sus brazos.

Megumi¿Qué habrá sucedido?

Misao mirando el lugar donde desapareció Saito con Kaoru: no tengo ni la menor idea... Shinta. Dice antes de correr a ver el estado de su primo

Al entrar a la habitación se encontraron con un cuarto totalmente destruido y un pelirrojo sentado en el piso mirando hacia la nada.

Misao se acerco a este y con ternura, puso su mano en su cabeza removiendo el cabello de su rostro: Dime¿qué ha sucedido Shinta?

Kenshin tan solo mira el rostro consternado de su prima, sin poder soportar más, se aferra a ella y llorando le dice: La he perdido Misao, este es el precio a pagar por mi imprudencia

Misao abrazándolo con mas fuerza: tranquilo, si ella te ama en verdad... vendrá a ti

Megumi desde el umbral observaba la escena en silencio.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ya en la casa, Saito acuesta a Kaoru en su cama y la arropa con ternura.

Esta abre los ojos, su mirada llena de culpabilidad al ver a su padre.

Kaoru: Otousan, lo siento

Saito: No lo sientas, ese maldito no se volverá a acercar a ti, me entendiste, nunca

Kaoru apretando las sabanas: no me has comprendido, es cierto, se propaso conmigo pero... otousan, creo que le correspondí

Saito frunciendo el cejo: que quieres decirme, Kao-chan

Kaoru llorando: Que pude detenerlo pero no lo hice, que no estoy segura de mis sentimientos y lo que mas me aterra es que...

Saito intentando mantenerse calmado¿Qué?

Kaoru levantándose con dificultad: que tengo miedo, por que, si mi corazón se decide por él... sé que te perderé y... tu también me perderás para siempre...

Saito al escuchar sus palabras, recordó las palabras que Megumi había dicho: "ella dijo que Kaoru, mientras soñaba mencionaba... a Battousai"

Saito acercándose a esta, la agarra por los hombros y la obliga a verlo directamente a los ojos: dime¿qué es lo que sucede en tu sueño exactamente?

Kaoru con ojos desorbitados, al saber que su padre sospechaba ya lo que sucedería: no puedo

Saito sacudiéndola¡Kaoru dime la verdad!

Kaoru: no puedo... lo siento

Saito soltándola, se arrodilla al frente de ella, la cual esta sentada en la cama y le dice: Battousai tiene que ver con tu sueño¿cierto, él es el responsable de tu muerte ?Cierto!

Kaoru tapándose los oídos¡Basta otousan! No sigas, por favor...

Saito levantándose: entonces es cierto, él no se acercara a ti bajo ninguna circunstancia. Antes lo matare con mis propias manos...

Kaoru: Otousan por favor

Saito alzando la voz: No discutas, ahora descansa

Saito sale de la habitación, en el pasillo se encuentra con Sanosuke¿Padre, Jou-chan esta aquí?

Saito: si, pero ni se te ocurra entrar a su habitación en estos momentos

Sanosuke: pero, quiero ver como esta

Saito¡Acaso no entiendes¡Es una orden!

Sanosuke que aun no comprendía que sucedida: No sé por que me tratas así, pero si estas enojado no te descargues conmigo. Sé que nunca me querrás como a un hijo pero por lo menos no lo hagas tan notorio.

Sanosuke se dirige a su habitación, dejando a Saito con un sentimiento de culpabilidad al saber que se excedió.

Saito en un susurro: lo siento...

Mientras tomaba camino al garaje, se disponía a arreglar algunos asuntos con Hiko.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En una habitación oscura, se encontraban dos hombres y una mujer.

Extrañamente en vez de paredes, el lugar estaba rodeado de espejos. En el centro una mesa de metal con un cuerpo sobre si y en una esquina estaban los sujetos antes mencionados.

Shishio: dime Kamatari¿Todo salió como lo planeamos?

Kamatari con una sonrisa: Sí, Shishio-san... mejor de lo esperado

Shishio aun más complacido: por favor, dame un informe detallado, quiero disfrutar este momento

Kamatari: Los hombres que envió de apoyo, todos murieron, pero hicieron un trabajo excelente. Tanto la niña Saito como Shinomori están heridos y también Battousai. El hijo de Hajime, creo ¿Sanosuke?... bueno ese si no sufrió ninguna herida y la doctora que los acompaña tampoco.

Shishio riendo ahora con fuerza: así que lograste herir a todos los importantes, algo que Tomoe y Anji no pudieron hacer...

Yumi que hasta ahora permanecía callada: Hubiéramos eliminado a Battousai si no fuera por la estúpida de Yukishiro.

Shishio: con calma, después de todo, Battousai nunca ha sido uno de mis principales objetivos. Dejemos que Tomoe arregle sus problemas maritales, mientras pensemos en que hacer con este sujeto.

Mientras observaban a la mesa donde yacía inconsciente un cuerpo.

Shishio: y díganme, donde están ahora

Yumi acercándose a Shishio, apartando a Kamatari: según los informes, recientemente Saito se llevo a la chiquilla esa a su casa, Shinomori, Himura y Takani siguen en la misma ubicación. Battousai tambien regreso a la Mansion Himura.

Shishio: dime algo, la seguridad en la residencia de Saito... es rigurosa o accesible

Yumi: que tienes planeado hacer

Shishio: tan solo respóndeme

Yumi sospechando: según tengo entendido, tan solo hay cinco guardias

Shishio: era todo lo que quería saber, te era tan difícil decirlo

Dice mientras sale de la habitación con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios, sube a su habitación y levanta el auricular: prepárenme el helicóptero, visitare a una vieja amiga...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En otro sitio, un hombre iba con piso firme pero apurado. Apretando el intercom¡Seujiro, déjame pasar!

De la bocina del aparato suena un timbre indicando que la puerta estaba abierta, este se monta al carro y conduce hasta la fachada de la casa.

Desciende del auto y en la puerta esta la persona con la cual quería hablar.

Saito: No vengo por una visita social

Hiko con brazos cruzados decide escucharlo: habla

Saito con cierto desprecio: quiero a tu hijo lejos de Kaoru¿me entendiste?

Ya levante una Orden de Alejamiento contra él.

Hiko enfadado: que seas mi amigo no te da derecho a hablarme así y mucho menos con amenazas

Saito con una mirada fría: no son amenazas, es una advertencia. Créeme Seujiro, si te interpones me olvidare de quien eres, no permitiré que nadie aleje a Kao-chan de mí

Hiko: al menos dime que hizo

Saito: pregúntale a él mismo. Dirigiendo su mirada a donde estaba expectante Kenshin en medio de la escalera.

Saito diciéndolo de forma que también Kenshin lo escuchara¡Esto tan solo es una advertencia! Mantente alejado de ella

Saito se introduce en el carro, dando reversa se aleja dejando a un Hiko molesto y confundido

Hiko mirando a Kenshin desde el Lobby¿Y ahora que le has hecho?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La cortina se mecía al compás del viento, el cielo ya oscuro mostraba una hermosa luna, el silencio rondaba por los pasillos, pero no era un silencio normal. En la entrada de la casa. Los guardias sin vida estaban sobre el piso dejando un charco de sangre a su paso.

Una sombra caminaba libremente por la casa, cortando la alfombra con el filo de su espada

¿En qué habitación estarás?

Mientras eleva su espada a la altura de su rostro y lame la sangre de sus victimas. En su camino se encontró con dos sirvientas a las cuales solo dejo inconscientes.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones, se detuvo al respirar su aroma, si, era ese olor a jazmines. Con cuidado abrió la puerta revelando una habitación alumbrada solo por una lámpara de mesa, todo ordenado impecablemente, los colores pasteles combinados con el color de las cortinas y en la cama, dormía placidamente una joven pelinegra.

Su respiración calmada era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, camino hasta llegar a ella.

Su rostro angelical y pecho subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su respiración, sus manos cruzadas encima de su vientre mientras su cabello suelto se derramaba en la almohada.

Nunca pensé tenerte así, tan cerca de mí

Se acerca a ella y toca su suave rostro, provocando que esta despertase.

Pudo ver esos ojos rubís tan cerca de ella, su respiración agitada sobre su rostro.

Dile a Saito, que nunca deje a sus mujeres solas.

Mientras con su mano ejercía presión en la herida, impidiendo que esta se defendiera, mientras escuchaba sus gemidos y lagrimas caian llegando hasta sus cienes al estar acostada

Tranquila, tan solo quería dejarte este mensaje

Mientras se acerca a este y besa su mejilla, son sin antes sentir entre sus dedos un mechón de cabello.

Acuérdate de darle el mensaje, Kaoru...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sí, sé que demore bastante pero aquí estoy de nuevo. La actualización depende de los reviews como ya saben

Please envíen su opinión ya sea piedras, latas de soda y otros objetos hirientes.


	11. Sólo una premonición

Después de un largo descanso, me gradue y me dispuse a seguir con este fic, gracias a un email y un review que llegaron espero que lo lean y me den su opinión si seguir o no con este fic.

Espero todo su apoyo.

Capitulo 11: Sólo una premonición

Podía sentir las lagrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas, sus ojos desmesurados miraban un punto indefinido mientras sus manos contraídas trataban de controlar los espasmos que recorrían su cuerpo, con una respiración acelerada. Podía sentir tenuemente la tibies en su espalda, su sangre se deslizaba por su costado desde que aquel intruso se fue dejándola en ese estado, rogando por que volviera su otou-san para sentirse segura. Sin saber el por que, fue sintiendo como perdía sensibilidad en su cuerpo, el dolor apenas perceptible y una extraña frialdad.

Sus ojos rubís quedaron grabados en su mente mientras en su mejilla podía sentir aun sus labios, quemándola como si de fuego se tratase. Por la ventana, la luz de un automóvil se vio reflejada, por lo menos, ya no estaba sola.

------------------------------

Manejaba rápidamente, un mal presentimiento no lo dejaba tranquilo, ya podía divisar la entrada de su casa, cuando su preocupación fue en aumento. La rejilla destruida en el suelo y los cuidadores muertos con una herida de espada en su pecho, formaban un charco de sangre.

Aceleró aun más hasta quedar estacionado al frente de la puerta donde yacía inconsciente la ama de llaves, después de asegurarse que no estuviese muerta corrió por las escaleras donde ayo aun más cuerpos.

Su corazón en cualquier momento estallaría, sudor frío cubría su frente, una imagen de Kaoru en el mismo estado paso por su mente haciendo sus pasos aun más inseguros. Giro la perilla de la puerta, el cuarto no mostraba ninguna batalla, la pudo ver acostada en su cama. Se acerco ya más tranquilo y vio su estado, sus ojos miraban hacia la nada, por sus mejillas caían lagrimas mientras susurraba un nombre que supo reconocer fácilmente.

Por su mejilla se escapo una lagrima, si no se hubiera ido a reclamarle a Hiko, hubiera estado hay para protegerla. Se arrodillo y tomo una de sus manos.

Saito poniendo la mano de Kaoru en su mejilla: ¿Kaoru? Dime que te hicieron, por favor, dime que estas bien – Ella no lo miraba, ni siquiera apretaba su mano, la que ahora estaba contra su rostro.

Kaoru murmurando sin mirarlo: esos ojos, Shishio, no me puedes proteger, a ninguna de tus mujeres, si... esas fueron sus palabras...

Saito: ¿Kaoru? ¿Cómo que no puedo proteger a mis mujeres? ¡¡¡¿Qué significa esto Kaoru!

Kaoru mirándolo por primera vez, notando que su padre lloraba, sonrió solo para él: él estuvo aquí, papá, no puedes proteger a tus mujeres – Mientras un grito se escapa de su garganta – Nunca podrás...

Saito al secarle las lagrimas siente su piel, fría, la recarga contra su cuerpo y pasa su brazo por debajo de sus piernas hasta levantarla sin hacerle daño.

Corre hasta llegar al auto y la introduce, maneja hasta el hospital no sin antes llamar a Megumi. Al llegar una Megumi agitada los esperaba en la entrada, ya dentro del hospital es atendida, Saito la miraba desde la puerta, seguía con la mirada perdida y murmurando las mismas palabras.

No pudo más y se recargo contra la pared: ¿Porqué? Cuando terminará todo esto, cuando ella podrá ser feliz y tener una vida normal, mi Kaoru, mi pequeña Kaoru.

Una mano se posa en su hombro, era femenina. Gira completamente su cuerpo para ver a una Megumi totalmente seria.

Megumi: Ella... quiere verlo, Saito

Sin decirle una palabra me encamine hacia la habitación de Kao-chan, ella seguía impávida, sólo cuando sintió mis pasos giro su rostro hasta para poder verme. Con un ademán me indico que me sentará junto a ella, camine lentamente intentando respirar, sabia que lo que me diría me afectaría de algun modo, su mirada y sus palabras en mi mente, aunque ella me lo pidiera, no me tranquilizaría.

Ya a su lado, toma mi mano y abre su boca, mas no dice nada. Luego de un minuto suspira y me mira con una sonrisa.

Kaoru: otou-san, solo quería decirte lo feliz que estoy de poder verte junto a mí, sé que piensas que eres el culpable, pero, no lo eres.

Saito sobresaltado: ¡¡Cómo puedes decir algo así! Siempre que te ha sucedido algo, no he estado a tu lado.

Kaoru agarra la mano de Saito: Otou-san, míreme - Agarrando su mentón, la obliga a verlo – La única culpable he sido yo, por que no soy fuerte. Cada uno de mis ataques los he soñado de alguna manera, pero mis sentimientos nublan mi juicio y aunque no sean los mismos resultados, alguien sale herido.

Saito dejando una lagrima escapar: La única que ha sido fuerte ha sido tu – Acariciando su cabello – La única que sigue sonriendo pase lo que pase, ha sido tu, yo solo he sido un cobarde.

Kaoru agachando su mirada: otou-san, quiero contarte mi sueño, ya no le tengo miedo al futuro, sé que no podré evitar que suceda pero puedo arreglarlo un poco.

Saito abre los ojos desmesurados, sabia que lo que oiría, seria lo más cercano a la muerte de su propia hija: te escucho.

Kaoru apretó la mano de su padre aun más fuerte: Otou-san, siempre que lo sueño, me siento intrusa en mi propio cuerpo. Abro los ojos y veo la ciudad, esta hermosa, llena de luces. Por lo que puede ver estoy en un edificio muy alto, veo mis manos, tienen guantes. Espero por alguien, por lo menos eso pienso. Escucho gente celebrando, luego se abre una puerta tras mi, la veo pero nadie esta parado en el umbral, seguido veo a Kenshin, pero no es él. Sus ojos dorados me miran con odio, lo veo acercándose a mí, sabes otou-san, no siento miedo.

Saito: ¿Luego que sucede, Kao-chan?

Kaoru cierra los ojos: Él comienza a estrangularme, no sé por que lo hace, le suplico que pare, luego no siento mi cuerpo y caigo. Cuando vuelvo a abrirlos te veo otou-san, cargando mi cuerpo, lleno de sangre.

Sano llora en tu hombro, Aoshi esta lleno de sangre al igual que tu pero esta de pie y Hiko-san llega a la puerta y se desploma, su camisa blanca ahora era roja, supongo que Kenshin se pondrá triste si sucede lo que veo en mi sueño – dice tratando de sonreir mientras oculta su desesperación - Quiero hablarles pero no me escuchan, otou-san, ¡¡No me escuchan!

Sigues llorando aferrado a mi cuerpo y no puedo hacer nada... no puedo hacer nada. Cuando me levanto me duele la cabeza y en dos ocasiones he visto sangre en mi almohada, sólo una ilusión.

Saito empieza a sentir que el aire no era suficiente, sus manos temblaban. ¿Ella moriría en sus brazos y él no podrá hacer nada? Que clase de broma es esta, debe haber alguna salida.

Saito: Dime, Kaoru, ¿No podemos hacer nada para evitarlo?

Kaoru niega con la cabeza: Otou-san, tal vez no te agrade lo que te voy a decir, pero, no huiré de Kenshin. Quiero saber que siento por él, esto sucederá me aleje o no de él. No quisiera perderme de algo importante por miedo.

Saito sonríe: Si esa es tu decisión, la aceptaré – cambia su semblante – pero que algo te quede claro, si Shinta logra... lastimarte, lo mataré con mis propias manos, te lo juro.

Kaoru: otou-san...

Saito sale de la habitación sintiéndose un poco mareado, los últimos minutos habían sido tan extraños y tristes que su mente iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

Saito: como haré para no perderte

--------------------------

Solo espero haber servido para tus planes mi querido Shishio...

Shishio: por supuesto, pude verla, tocarla, incluso besarla, todo gracias a ti. Eres mejor que Yumi.

No te confundas, mi única meta es Kenshin, luego puedes quedarte con esa Saito, eso sí, me dejaras jugar con su mente, quiero venganza.

Shishio riendo: será como tu dices. "¿A que hospital te habrán llevado?"

Luego de su amena platica con aquella mujer que solo conllevaba misterios para su mente, sube en su auto rumbo a su guarida, por así decirlo.

Al llegar ve a una Yumi furiosa esperándolo en la entrada, después pondría a esa mujer en su lugar, por ahora quería descansar, mucha actividad en un solo día.

Yumi: ¡¡¿Por qué fuiste a ver a esa niña! ¡¡Estas arruinando toda nuestra operación por una estúpida aventura con una colegiala!

Shishio sin perder la calma: No sé como te enteraste, pero, creo que no estas en posición de hacerme una escena de celos, además no es ninguna colegiala, es toda una mujer, que te quede claro, yo no te debo explicaciones – Dijo esto sin siquiera verla, caminando hasta su habitación.

Yumi llorando: Me las debes, yo te amo

Soujiro escucho todo en silencio, lamentándose por la mujer que ahora veía hacia la nada con lagrimas en sus ojos: "tantos años de devoción y asi pagan los hombres, pobre de Yumi-san, ella no se merece esto"

Para Soujiro, Yumi muchas veces fue como una madre, una mujer maravillosa con muchas habilidades que cayo en las redes del amor, lastima que del hombre equivocado.

--------------------------------

Una mujer caminaba lentamente por pasillos blancos, todo estaba en silencio, el sonido de sus tacones era lo único que llegaba a sus oídos mientras hacia un gesto de molestia, tocando su nariz.

Mujer: Odio como huelen los hospitales – Luego de esto, su mirada buscaba un numero en particular entre las puertas. Cuando al fin lo diviso, su rostro cambio a uno amigable, fingiendo una sonrisa.

Abre la puerta y finge preocupación, se acerca y puede ver a una Kaoru dormida. Decide esperar hasta que despierte, su espera se ve interrumpida cuando ve los ojos de Kaoru prácticamente abiertos en su totalidad.

Kaoru: Ayami?

Ayami: ¿Cómo sabias que era yo?

Kaoru: Eso es algo que ni yo misma puedo explicar – Se sienta lentamente en la cama para hablar con tranquilidad – Y dime a que has venido

Ayami: me entere por la Dr. Takani que fuiste ingresada por una herida, me preocupe al escuchar que habías perdido mucha sangre y delirabas. Ciertamente estaba organizando algunos expedientes cuando vi a tu padre corriendo con la doctora hacia tu habitación.

Kaoru tocando la mano de joven: Gracias por preocuparte por mi – Con una sonrisa, mas cuando toco la mano de la joven sintió resentimiento pero al mismo tiempo una palabra cruzo la mente de esa mujer – "perdón" ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ayami sintiéndose descubierta: si, no te preocupes, si me descubren aquí me regañaran y en serio necesito este empleo.

Kaoru: esta bien, espero verte pronto, estare aquí unos días más, gracias por hablar conmigo.

Ayami sorprendida: mañana vendré a hablar contigo, ¿si?. Hasta luego.

Ayami sale de la habitación sintiendo la mirada penetrante de Kaoru sobre ella, no sabia por que pero el remordimiento la llenaba por completo, esa niña como ella la llamaba, era una buena persona, no se merecía lo que querían hacerle, su sonrisa le parecía tan familiar que se estaba arrepintiendo de seguir acabo su plan.

Fue detenida al escuchar el grito de Kaoru, giro hacia atrás y corrio hasta verla en el suelo, la ayudo a levantarse.

Ayami: pero que intentabas hacer, te anestesiaron para que no sintieras el dolor de tu herida, no podrás caminar hasta que pase el efecto

Kaoru siendo ayudada por su nueva amiga, se recostó y un poco agitada, tomo la mano de Ayami: por favor, quiero que llames a Kenshin Himura, dile que quiero hablar con él, por favor.

Ayami: esta bien, pero no cometas otra locura

------------------------

Siento un ligero mareo, logro abrir mis ojos, mi cabeza esta vendada: "Kaoru" Me levanto en un impulso y agarro mi cabeza, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue verla herida, luego de eso todo es tan confuso.

Misao que vio como Aoshi había recobrado el conocimiento se acerca: Gracias...

Aoshi busca la fuente de dicha voz y ve a Misao: ¿De que hablas?

Misao un poco triste, pensaba que después de haberla salvado, le hablaría con un poco de familiaridad: Me salvaste de una muerte segura, ¿No te acuerdas?

Aoshi recordando como esa chica habia intentado salvar a Kaoru, quedando expuesta ella y como la habia salvado le respondió: Sólo te ayude por que tu harias lo mismo por cualquiera del grupo, no me agradezcas.

Misao intenta sonreír: de todas maneras, gracias – Se voltea dándole la espalda a Aoshi, hasta desaparecer por el pasillo.

Aoshi: "Esa niña me mira extraño, me incomoda su presencia, es mejor que me mantenga a distancia de ella"

Misao se acerca a Megumi e intenta regalarle una sonrisa: ¿Cómo esta Kaoru? Por lo que veo estas cansada.

Megumi desde el umbral de la puerta deja su cartera en la mesa y se dispone a sentarse junto a Misao: si, estoy muerta, todos estos días vigilando a Kaoru me han dejado agotada. Por cierto, ella ya esta bastante mejor, pero, decidí anestesiarla, su herida se abrio mucho debido al ultimo ataque y le dolerá por mucho tiempo aunque ya este suturada.

Misao la escucha y solo responde un si

Megumi: ¿Sucede algo? Desde que llegaste he visto tu lado alegre, ahora me muestras una Misao abatida y derrotada.

Misao: Megumi... es que... hable con Shinomori, pero este me sigue tratando igual de mal, sé que no lo conozco pero de alguna forma su desprecio me duele más que cualquier cosa, no puedo negarlo... desde que lo vi... yo... me enamore de él.

Megumi con una mirada comprensiva: ay Misao, él esta enamorado de Kaoru, nunca te mirara como algo más, eres su compañera de combate como habla él – le dice sonriendo – Fue difícil verlo enamorado de Kaoru, él es una persona muy fría con los demás, olvídate de él si no quieres sufrir más, mi querida amiga.

Misao llorando: es cierto, solo soy una compañera de combate, nada más.

----------------------------

Sonó el teléfono, debido a que toda la casa estaba en reparación, de a milagro logro llegar al dichoso aparato, lo levanto y lo único que le contestaron fue que Kaoru quería verlo, ¿A él? Pero si Saito le prohibió siquiera acercársele

Sin importarle mucho las palabras que su padre le decía bajo las escaleras con cautela de no caer en alguno de los agujeros que habían después de la explosión, les dijeron que se quedarán en otra locación pero Hiko no quería gastar dinero, para él no tenia por que, ya que la estructura de las habitaciones no había sido afectada, el problema era la escalera.

Giro la perilla casi por inercia y camino hasta el auto de su padre, un Maserati Mc12 que acaba de comprar, escucha el grito de su padre desde el ventanal del estudio

Hiko: ¡¡¡¡MI PRECIADO AUTO! ¡¡SHINTA DETENTE!

Kenshin: lo siento padre, debo ir a ver a Kaoru – Esto ultimo lo dijo para si mismo.

Llego tan rápido que se sorprendió de verse parado en la entrada del hospital, ya al frente de la recepción pregunto por la habitación de Saito Kaoru, con una sonrisa fue buscando la puerta que tuviera los dichosos números.

Kenshin viendo la puerta: 12-07. Aquí estas...

Abrió la puerta con una lentitud que no se explicaba, cuando diviso la figura de Kaoru sentada en la cama, bajo la mirada y entro en silencio.

Kaoru: No creo que te debas comportar así después de lo que te atreviste a hacer.

Kenshin la miro sorprendido, no le hablaba con amabilidad, suspiro tranquilo, que podía esperar después de lo sucedido en aquella habitación: es cierto, estas palabras no sirven en este momento, pero quiero decirte, lo siento – Se disponía a salir de la habitación, pero es detenido, la puerta se cierra y la silla se mueve hasta quedar al frente de sus piernas.

Kaoru: siéntate, Battousai

Kenshin volteándose la mira con dolor, la había perdido, eso era cierto, ni su amistad quedaba.

Kaoru levantándose con un poco de esfuerzo con su mano en sus costillas: estas equivocado

Kenshin: ¿Qué?

Kaoru sonriendo por primera vez: No, no te odio

Kenshin cayo en cuenta de que ella podia leer su mente: entonces por que me llamaste

Kaoru se le acerco hasta tomar sus manos: Para saber, si vale la pena morir – Se acerca más a él hasta que sus labios se rozan.

Cuando se separan, ella lo mira y sonrie, este la mira sorprendido por lo que habia hecho.

Kaoru le da la espalda y camina hasta su cama: quiero que sepas que de ahora en adelante lucharemos juntos, eso si, no intentes sobrepasarte conmigo nuevamente.

Kenshin: ¿Por qué me besaste?

Kaoru giro hasta verlo: Para que supieras que lindo podría haber sido y para que olvides esa idea

Kenshin: ¿que idea?

Kaoru: la de olvidarme...

---------------------------------------

Aquí esta otra capitulo sé que demore añales, pero pienso terminar lo que empece. Gracias a los que lean este cap y pleases sus reviews.


End file.
